


三辰（234-235）

by sacerdos



Category: THREE KINGDOMS - Fandom, 三国魏晋
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:24:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 72,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22560178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sacerdos/pseuds/sacerdos
Summary: 青龙二年（234年），魏明帝曹叡继位第八年。大将军司马懿接替太和五年（231年）死去的曹真负责关陇的第三年。魏蜀对抗以诸葛亮病死告终。是年，曹叡30周岁（28？），司马师26周岁，司马昭23周岁。其他主要出场人物：曹肇（长思），夏侯玄（太初），夏侯徽（媛容），王元姬。
Relationships: 司马师/司马昭, 曹叡/司马昭, 曹叡/曹肇, 曹肇/司马昭
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	1. 三辰（1）

**Author's Note:**

> 非1V1。有NTR和露骨性描写。

青龙二年孟冬。

蜀丞相诸葛孔明新死不久，论日头还没出七七。渭水北岸郿县与武功，数月前魏蜀方才陈兵对峙之地，几顶荒弃的茅庐扎上白麻做了祠堂，昼夜有哭丧绕梁。大将军军师辛毗屡陈不妥，言我魏境之内居然为寇雠设庙，既损军心又扰清听，还给抗蜀大捷蒙尘。

关陇主帅——大将军、都督中外军事、舞阳侯司马懿并未把军师进言听在耳里。不如说，那些祠堂正是在司马懿授意下安置。司马氏自太和元年上庸、新城与诸葛氏隔空较量，至祁山渭水数度拉锯，寒暑已越八载。与其说是雠敌，更像是弈友。如今那人殂没于两军交战之际，拱手将胜利相赠，倒让司马懿端端得了功业。

这样的对手，值得奠一杯薄酒，聊表心意。

辛毗年过花甲，讲起道理来没个止休。  
他劝司马懿切不可让我德胜之师染上晦气。司马懿漫不经心听着。军师乃大魏贞臣元老，手持天子节杖，得罪不起。然而就当下而言，大将军有太多事要做，不便于一一向上秉明。这位军师的存在，有些掣肘了。

一个年轻将军掀帘步入中军帐，向主位行了军礼。  
“子上。”大将军沉声叫了年轻人的表字。辛毗收声，刮入帐内的冷风吹得他一个寒噤。

司马懿作态，关怀道：“入了冬，此处要比豫州故土冷上三分。郊野之地，用度比不上洛阳。”辛毗听罢摆手，捂袖咳嗽，口齿混沌：老了老了。

司马懿这才俯视二子，缓缓从袖中抽出一卷帛书，又道：“司马昭，命你启程赴洛阳，将此封奏表呈与天子。”  
“末将领命。”  
“咳。还有一封家书。你一并带回。”

年轻的将军伸手接过，心里纳罕。随父征战八年，一向是年轻人代与永安里司马邸互通鸿雁。八年里，司马懿从来没耐心写家书——当家人与发妻没话好说，至于洛阳的儿子们，问候太多反倒有损做父亲的威仪。

辛毗好奇司马懿有何事陈奏。他监督诸军不假，但对于主将信件却无权过问。幸而司马懿坦坦荡荡：“此番伐蜀有赖军师在侧，才免去三军意气用事，上了诸葛匹夫诱战的圈套。硝烟初定，赏罚功过又有赖军师事无巨细上呈天子，懿当毋需赘言。”

辛毗拱手：“天子洪福。”  
“诸葛虽死，关陇一线还有西蜀残孽，保不齐兴兵反扑。此封奏疏，正是向天子请求宽限数日——待臣确保蜀兵全退，再回京复命。”

司马懿又道：“只是这样一来，天就冷了。行军辛劳，衣食多有不便。不知军师贵体……”  
辛毗抽了抽气，算是咂摸出司马懿的画外音：这人呐，拐弯是劝自己回京。

照理来讲，他受皇帝旨意前来监军，要同三军共进退。大将军一日不班师，军师一日不得入洛。可眼下对方主帅殒命，西蜀残兵败将还能折腾出什么动静？

司马懿滴水不漏：“不若在下令雍州刺史（郭淮）辟出宅邸，奉军师归长安。城内暖和，用度一应都有保障。”

辛毗想了想。长安距此百里，快马当日可达，战报亦能及时收悉。话虽如此。一旦他本人离开前线，未必真能过问什么军事，所听所闻，都经过是大将军筛选。这跟返回洛阳有什么区别？  
“罢了罢了。”辛毗叹道：“老骨头就不陪三军过冬了。长安也不必去了。”

“仲达。你答应我三件事，我便随令郎同归。”  
“军师请讲。”  
“其一，防务为主。若兴攻势需奏明天子。  
“其二，三月为期。蜀兵全退三个月内，你需回京。  
“第三，快些把给他诸葛氏立的白幡撤了吧。”

司马懿做礼道：“一二乃是人臣本分，理当如此。这第三，军师大人既然觉得晦气，就都撤了吧。”  
辛毗捻须。

次日，司马昭护送军师踏上归途。前有持槊和掌旗开路，辛毗坐轺车居中，司马昭骑马缀在行列末尾。因着司马懿写家信实在太反常，司马昭窥那轺车里的老军师下巴点脖子打瞌睡，便从怀中取出父亲的手书，一目十行。

百字而已，简略至极。写信人像是算准了二子性急、定然忍不住中道开封一般。

“此番伐蜀，功在三军。诸葛身死，悲及己身。陛见之时，凡赐需再三谦谢。赏重于功不可受、名实不符亦不可受，切忌自得盛满。  
“为父奏疏中有言：欲留西镇，不复归洛；颍乡侯（辛毗）年事已高，难胜军务。汝可通中书监令，促天子改弦更张。撤除军师为上，若不通，则请以裴河东为替。  
“御前对策，慎之又慎矣。”

司马昭不留痕迹收起父亲手书。回望身后马蹄车辙，连绵太白武功二山。山下白雾浑蒙，山顶覆雪皑皑。那些苍的雾、白的雪像父亲为诸葛设的祭堂。司马昭脑中灵光：父亲若只是兔死狐悲，恨不得夹腚做人、谨小慎微，哪会如此大张旗鼓地举丧。

关陇之地因两国间争来夺去，以至魏蜀杂居，兼有羌人部落难以约束。但那诸葛亮在雍凉关陇人望甚高，在异族部落中也深受敬仰。所谓吊唁对手，不过是父亲扎根此地、收服人心的手段——父亲要经营函谷关以西，作为退可保身、进可立功之地。

司马昭按辔缓行。  
思及口耳相传中“生而岐嶷，比俦孝武”的天子，司马昭忐忑。如何在陛见时不着痕迹，说服御极多年的天子准许父亲的请求？  
——父亲忠心帝室、为国靖边，镇戍西方、毫无私心。

忠心帝室，毫无私心。  
年轻人叹了口气。但愿兄长能指点迷津。

长安向东虽有崤山之险，沿着阁道，并不难走。只是颍乡侯的身体见不得寒风，就算拥着羊裘、降下车幔，也哆嗦得不像话。司马昭仔细伺候，背他上车下车，又按捏腿脚。颍乡侯挑剔耿直，在朝中与同侪时有摩擦。此行倒没吐出半个“不”字。

巍巍洛阳城。  
重逢时，冬已经深了。

穿过宣阳门，暮色里街市氤氲着司马二公子最喜欢的炉饼香气，掺杂着俚语的吆喝，讲着雅言和衣着讲究的士人。一路向北到达宫城，阊阖门外，二人向宫人递了觐见的请求。很快，貂尾蝉羽的郎官前来传旨：因着天色已晚加之长途跋涉，叫他们休整一晚，明日入宫面圣。

辛毗不满地扫视大兴土木的洛阳宫，那些宫内装不下的稀世珍玩甚至堆到宫门外面。辛毗咕哝：“却不知陛下是否乾惕如昔。”

司马昭客客气气和老爷子分别之后，只叫贴身裨将相随，趁夜色造访洛中权贵——替舞阳侯巩固与天子宠臣的宦谊。大将军隐晦的意图与请求，由他儿子借着酒席上的双关、貂皮和金珠，让听者吞入腹中。

永安里已经安睡了。  
司马昭敲开府。门房惺忪，唤道：“长……啊二公子回来了。”  
“母亲安好吗。”  
“夫人已经安寝。”  
“我大哥呢？”  
“世子外出访客。”  
司马昭啧了两声。他就像少时逃课或者贪玩而晚归一样，轻手轻脚，影子般穿过回廊。掌灯的门房跟不住二公子，只道公子出征太久，想念府中娇妻；哪知这位少爷听闻兄长不在，心里不快活。

“提水到西阁来，我要沐浴，明日入宫。”司马昭拉住门僮：“备齐后退下便罢，声音静些，别搅了夫人清梦。”  
仆童领命。

拉起屏风，司马昭不规矩地把衣服随地一抛。当身体浸在热水里，丁香味的澡豆溶在水里。七彩的香气让年轻人愉快。渭水边上脱了铠甲、赤条条跳进冰凉河水里拣虱子的艰辛；一边洗澡一边被隔岸蜀军大骂“怯战”和“孬种”的不快记忆都消散了。

解开发簪梳理头发，年轻人脑中浮现出太和五年仲夏的吉礼，他为兰陵侯女取下玉笄。元姬生得比司马家的嫡女还要娇小，浑身透着东海王氏的娴雅。昏礼次日，张春华特意留下儿子慢走一步，笑问新妇如何。

“我视她如小妹一般”。司马昭无力地挣扎。旁边的兄长笑着啜茶，边跟母亲取笑弟弟“羞涩”——仿佛从来散乱在茵褥寝衣之上的非他二人青丝，只是星影月光。  
幸而司马昭没有在兄长的揶揄中停留太久。天子诏大将军出征西拒诸葛，司马懿命二子跟随左右。张春华叮咛嘱咐胜过针脚线头也罢，元姬含泪分钗赠与夫君也罢，年轻将军没见到他最想道别的人，纵然只想听一句“平安”聊做寄念。

府邸只有一间小屋亮着灯。  
司马师走进他三年没有涉足的院子。当童仆禀告永安里的主人，二公子从西边回来——悄无声息。司马师心下解猜出百种可能，关于弟弟的使命。

张春华总是埋怨长子的难以捉摸，明明无法追究，却喟叹般地自问：“从什么时候。子元。从什么时候，为娘开始看不懂你。”

司马师推开那扇木门，一盏博山灯投下飘摇的光斑。他的弟弟没有长进，常年出征还是没有防备——居然躺在浴桶里，睡着了。

司马师原想看他一眼就走。早已不是可以撒娇的年岁。他能做到的就只是在年轻人不察觉的时候用目光系住他，像无法逃脱的囚徒祈求纸鸢拴住游云。

司马昭头发浸透了水，身体顺着桶璧滑溜，脑袋一歪险些漫入水中。  
父亲为什么会有这般粗枝大叶的儿子。司马师把弟弟扶正，扯来桁上葛布，牵他头发慢慢擦干。青龙二年，二虏未除、战乱不宁，朝内惊涛接着骇浪。父亲看似战功赫赫、持节督兵，难免功高震主、招惹猜忌。家业安危在左、立言立功在右，命里容不下许多差错。

血脉里的习惯，司马师在亲弟头顶落下一吻。才了却一场韵事的舞阳侯世子，空旷心界回荡席卷天地的钟声。

“兄……长。”  
“兄长！”  
年轻人像扣动扳机的弩箭，猛地惊醒。司马师暗道一声混账，扭身就走。那厢怎肯放过——跳出浴桶抱住兄长的双腿，跪靠在他身上。

父亲的长子，他的大哥。二人及冠娶亲之后犹如云山雾霭分隔两端，至征战疏阔了多少年月。吹落轻纱，司马昭望见，兄长眼底藏着一卷卷浓墨泼写的洛阳纷纭，风花漫卷也淘洗不灭的英华。

是司马昭思念入了狂的模样。

司马师不客气，抬脚震开年轻人的胳膊。  
“司马昭，你在父亲帐下横竖算个领军。人家敬你喊你一声将军，豁你则喊你一声公子。像个畜生一丝不挂，连跳带扑是觉得有礼吗。”

“三年了。从太和五年。不对，往前算，太和初年，兄长新婚、小弟随父驻上庸开始兄长就越来越扎人。家书里问兄长安好，四时转换里没少过挂念，兄长何曾多答一句。若答，也是媛容嫂嫂身子重了。媛容嫂嫂又诞下孩儿。媛容嫂嫂……”

啪。  
没擦干的水迹那么凉，蒺藜戳进了皮似地疼。司马昭拢了腿，坐在足跟。捡了衫子披着，顶着被打肿的脸仰头直视长公子。

“你嫂嫂她……”  
司马师闭了眼睛：“白日里念书给她听，昏睡过去似乎也不怎么难熬。倒是女儿们多赖元姬照看，辛苦她不少。  
“司马昭。你若满脑子惦记那档子灭伦悖理的事，我提醒你别忘了你：父亲功勋等身又如何？永安里从来如履薄冰。”

才知夏侯徽身体不爽，司马昭略觉心虚。听见兄长拿父亲和发妻来震慑，年轻人本能转移话题：“所以，南面上坐之人究竟如何。”  
“或非无瑕，但是不输前代的有能之主。”

司马昭问：“营造宫殿，不算劳民伤财？”  
司马师反问：“你可见洛阳街市俨然、商旅辐辏、国威远播。”

司马昭又说：“听闻天子命朝臣讨论，是否复用肉刑。”  
司马师说：“你只知死刑绝人性命。肉刑却可弥补兵役短缺、田力不足。

“坊间传天子宠爱佼人近侍、任命女官尚书，又采千人充掖后宫是真是假？”  
“文皇帝遗诏四臣辅政。天子从容收回君权，诏制皆由己出——太和至今，朝会讼议从不缺席，政事鲜少错漏；巡幸五都，设祠中岳；震慑宗室，罢斥交接；优容老臣，宽赦谏言。察悉人心鬼蜮，将世庶操之在手。”

问答的当儿，年轻人就着跪的姿势，分开双腿夹住他的哥哥。散乱的薄衫中敞，一柄麈尾在与司马师下裳的摩挲中昂头。不知好歹的青年用嘴去探究兄长胯间，隔衣抚摸年长之人的牡具。叫二公子不满的是：最熟稔的舔弄，兄长的玩意依旧安静稳妥地悬在中间。司马昭就此萌生出一个令他心烦意乱的猜测。

“兄长深夜所访，可是……夏侯太初吗？  
“还是阿泰？稚叔？总不会是……”

司马师烦他贴得死紧。衣衫松松挂在臂弯，黑发方才被司马师擦干，散乱铺撒在肌肤。那是军旅之人可以看见捶打与细小伤痕的肉体，与都城内养尊处优者相较，不算上乘。就是这具身体，热得令人晕眩。长子从未与次子计较过孝悌礼仪，缺失尊卑的约束，青年有如一头野狼。

“太和二年，四年，六年，现在。我想知道，那些朝争的细节。还有那些波及朝野的秘闻。”

舞阳侯次子在他兄长身上点火。坚硬的事物蹭过司马师膝盖，向上攀援。司马师只要俯头，就看到大将军帐下颇有威望的年轻将军跪在他脚边，像要点燃一堆湿润的柴火一样，孜孜不倦煽动兄长的渴望。

“你先站起来！”  
弟弟的唇舌卷起令他熟悉的眩晕，那条舌头濡湿了司马师的腹下。司马师作势扇他另一边脸，终没有下得去手。  
“司马昭，你先站起来！  
“你站起来我就告诉你。”

他俯首帖耳。这些年的征战催人拔节，身长竟高过他的兄长。司马师恍惚，伸手欲触碰他宛若少年般顽皮的眉眼。用力一推，把二公子推进浴桶里，凉水溅了一身，司马师笑了，揶揄道：  
“收起你的朘子。为兄没有为你守身的道理。”

“兄长”两个字卡在司马昭嗓子口，牙齿一个哆嗦，咬碎了。

“还有，乖乖听我把话讲完。”司马师按住他肩膀压进水里，恐怕二公子的脑子被情热烧毁，曲身贴耳：“建安二十二年，父亲为太子中庶子。我随父亲赴文皇帝府邸，第一次见到当今圣明。先帝只一句‘元仲长汝子二载’。我十岁，算来公子最多十二。细看公子却似有须，至今难忘。”

司马昭倒抽一口气。  
“天子有时不循常理。明日陛见，自当小心。”

听闻“十二有须”，水中人惊魂未定。究竟是兄长看错、还是生辰有误？司马昭追索蛛丝马迹，隐隐有了答案。待向兄长求证，室内俱寂，半盏残灯已经熄了。


	2. 三辰（２）

次日。王元姬侍奉司马昭穿上纁衣蔽膝，二公子坐在镜架前，由夫人帮他戴妥赤帻与笼冠。年轻将军容貌修整。元姬按时下风尚为他施面脂、敷轻粉，司马昭任她摆布，无声感叹京都竟讲究至此：  
“怪不得。昨夜闻兄长身上有香味，原道是熏衣。现在嗅来倒是粉香。”

王元姬自清晨醒来发现身边主人在傍，到现在脸上还残留着惊喜的红晕。她正要取下铜镜为司马昭鉴照，后者稍向侧边移出一尺，牵夫人坐在坪上。司马昭为夫人挽发，银簪正是出征前夫人所馈。

愧彼赠我厚，惭此往物轻。  
司马昭西方归来，未给夫人准备礼物。拿什么回赠她千个日夜的望眼欲穿——鸡鸣旦味，为她簪发画眉来抵偿。

入户堂同母亲叙话。张夫人不走心地跟二子夸赞伏夫人的孩儿、司马昭的庶弟们，长得个个儿机灵。话锋一转，她又旁敲侧击二子房中何时有动静。  
“春播秋收，犹待时日。”年轻人打马虎眼。  
“你兄弟二人独当一面了，连我的话都不听。怎地，唯父命是从？”  
“母亲哪里话。父命儿子也……经常不从。”

张春华忍俊不禁。  
子上回来了，能解她低落和悲戚。愁容易老，永安里的主人憎恶老物。

告别母亲，堂外回廊，司马昭见长公子双手环抱。昨夜兄弟二人的重逢说不上感人至深——情欲正炙时被扔进凉水桶里，若不是司马昭身强体健，普通哪能消受。

二公子规规矩矩行兄弟礼，动作到位，一言不发。  
“什么时候，你胆敢违背父命？”  
“父亲告诫我，莫对兄长心怀异念的时候。父亲命令我远离兄长的时候。”

司马师眼仁微缩。  
“兄长昨日何处沾了香脂。太和年，小弟只当清谈宴饮是洛中习尚。哪知到了青龙年，‘夤夜欢游’成为高门显第的新风。小弟征戍之人，不解其情，也难以跻身其中。”

“子上！”  
司马昭出门登车，对车夫说：“洛阳宫”。

屋瓴之下，司马师长叹息。昨夜的气氛不适合对谈。长公子不确定年轻人是否领悟自己的暗示，从天子疑云密布的生辰推断血脉。  
——天子非曹。  
当今圣主，贪图奢靡般地励精图治、广充宫室而无嗣子存活、依恋母舅不惜陵制宗亲。那人仿佛深谙“寿数有穷、兴亡继替”，看透十有二旒冠冕与日月星龙山等十二纹衮服之下，是一具具生死传延的皮囊。  
——天子乃文昭甄后委身先帝前暗结之胎珠。  
这个妄断能要了九族性命。司马师明白自己应效仿父亲，视之不见、口若封蜡。  
可那毕竟是他弟弟。

阊阖门北面为阳渠水，水流浅浅，过石桥即为掖庭。天子上法太极，起殿阁亭台如云龙神虎之状，又将旧汉宮名改作“望先”、“崇华”，新筑“昭阳”、“总章”、“陵霄”于其间。昔日太祖爱赏安定梁鹄“八分之书”，北阙题署全为鹄笔，苍劲险畏。今日天子偏爱古篆，青睐侍中韦诞笔法，令做南宫桁榜。

黄门引司马昭步入南阙。走在廊庑内，看廊外高甍凌虚。冷日当空，照得瓦檐陆离炫目，白色的辉光好似缥玉遮天。行到宣室外，又有侍郎匆匆拦下来者，转告说：皇帝不在室内，而去平乐观理事。请司马二公子移步芳林园稍等。

原来皇帝刚见过辛毗。  
辛毗耿介。有感谄谀之臣、倡优淫乐惑乱帝心，眼见天子消费靡巨只为鹿台阿房、声色耳目之娱，老爷子胡须倒竖，厉劝皇帝为天下计。  
西蜀余孽未退、东吴市马辽东，加之连年谷麦不收，当节约民力、放归宫人侍女。

天子优雅宽赦了诤臣。转身去平望观，裁判讼谳，消解怒气。

芳林园乃是御苑，东南与平乐观相接。侍郎让司马昭在园内闲逛，毕竟天子热衷断谳，进了观不知道多少时辰才能出来。  
如张衡《东京赋》里所颂，芳林园果然“芙蓉覆水，秋兰被涯”。冬日里花木枯萎，除了九重宫阁之中，哪里还能看到虹霓叠翠的盛景。至于“九谷八溪、假山函荫”倒是足够让司马二公子消磨时间了。

直到金乌西垂，侍郎才来传召让司马昭前往瑶华宫。  
瑶华宫坐落在御苑内，一边临着溪流，三周高树环绕，墙屋朴素。司马昭踏入大门，门扇便在身后关闭。梁与壁截出一个弓形回廊。越过折角，两步往上是二进深的敞间，深处地面垫高，设做大牀。司马昭着足衣，小步前进，两侧挂有罗帐的木柱缓缓后退。大牀正北有苏芳漆的屏扆，前有一人，斜斜倚着凭几。定睛细看，头上灵蛇髻，上身绮襦，下身碧纱裙。

年轻人吓得大退三步，伏地叩首：“夫人恕罪。”  
上首呼吸极静，只有书卷翻动的声音。司马昭自忖误入“后宫寝阁”，膝行向门口倒退，免被宫人以“私通”捉拿。

“不识孤，恕汝无罪。”  
冷冽。哪里是女人的声音。司马昭后背汗湿。退是不敢退，慌忙前趋，改行见天子礼。

“大将军可好？”曹叡挥手，阁内灯火一枝枝点亮，他无表情地俯视跪拜之人。  
“回禀陛下，一切安好。”  
“既然安好，为何不回京叙职？倒叫人以为他身体抱恙，无法启程。”

司马昭又拜：“家父日夜期盼亲睹圣颜。只因蜀寇杨仪对我有不轨之心，故而枕戈渭阳不敢松懈。”  
司马昭从怀中取出父亲奏表，高高举起。南面之人唤了声“长思”，有武官绛服者靠近司马昭，水苍玉特有的青绿一闪而过，那人便将帛书转呈天子。

“哦——？”曹叡读罢便笑：“颍乡侯有言：大将军与他约定停战后三十日内班师。奏疏中仲达却说，‘秦川要紧，一日不敢或离’。”

那人为何穿妇人服——司马昭努力把怪异感从脑中摒去，头也不敢抬，生怕因亵渎天威被挖掉双眼。年轻人打叠精神：“伪蜀丞相诸葛亮生前视北伐为毕生之志。诸葛身死，蜀人亦未放弃蚕食我疆土。  
“说下去。”

“蜀若起兵犯境，有两条路径：东作舟船，顺汉水扰我魏兴、上庸二郡；西谋河右，煽动羌胡叛乱、侵我凉州。  
“秦川乃我西出之门户。顺渭水谷地，可直驰陇西、呼应凉州。  
“长安以南，子午道通荆州。汉水有变，瞬息可救。  
“陈仓太白又有斜、骆二谷，乃关中与汉中之咽喉。  
“家父不得已留守西方，是为我大魏安宁计。家父思念圣躬，日夜涕泪沾襟。”

负扆者缓缓站起，走到司马昭尺余处站定。  
“孤身边，尽是忠謇亮节之臣啊——  
颍川侯以‘民亦劳止，岂可小康’劝孤施政以宽。杨少府以‘年凶民饥’为由，要孤‘任贤务农、放归宫人、舍弃奇巧、损膳减服’。太史令要孤‘兴礼乐之和、循阴阳顺逆’。蒋护军谏孤‘欢愉耽害精爽’。  
这眼下还多了一个为国镇边、舍生忘死的舞阳侯！”

曹叡绕司马昭行了两圈，吃吃笑道：“假公济私者易，大公无私者难；得谏臣易，而得忧国之士难。以言犯上，不过博当世贤名——且看那合党连群、沽誉买直之辈！  
“令尊稍好些。拥兵，倒还没犯禁；方镇嘛，是不是自固可就不知道了。”

天子把话说道这个份儿上，司马昭脖子以下都是凉的。  
因耗费民力等事，天子恐怕没少听逆耳之言。三代老臣们字字锥心沥血，曹元仲竟斥他们“沽誉买直”。年轻人脑门贴地，气不敢出。他哪里不知君主是在敲山震虎，敲打千里之外的司马懿莫怀鬼胎。

兄长说得不错。天子察人心，将臣工百僚操之在手。年轻将军顿首：“微臣以司马府七十余口人头担保——家父尽忠职守、生死为国。”  
曹叡脚背踮起司马昭的下颌：“去岁鞠室遭火，无法游戏。孤要你人头有何用。”

司马昭的视线宽阔了些，也只能看见曹叡的下裳和绣韎。  
三番奏对，司马昭大致摸到了曹叡的风格。这位天子治国与个人享乐两不耽误，惯把奏谏当耳旁风，不改过，主张极强。对至善无瑕的明君形象没什么渴望。对朝臣的小缺似能容忍——不如说是制衡。  
就比如，天子看出他们父子有欺，却无意施加大辟之刑。

“抗蜀军事，颍乡侯都已奏陈。还有些许小事，孤无法从军师口中获得答案。”  
曹叡矮身下顾：“敢问令尊是否穿得惯妇人襦服。”

司马昭见天颜，始信宋玉“晔兮如华，温乎如莹”的神女存于世间。更妙的是，天子因斥责臣工眼角飞红、脸颊薄怒，又因自持尊位，浑然不可侵。他眉眼好似弯月映水、唇峰如丹朱色的花瓣。气度与文皇帝一脉相承，除此之外难寻他父子重合之处。兄长的暗示、自建安至今那些隐晦的魏宫故事就都有了答案。

遥想黄初元年先帝幸洛阳。父亲同其他朝臣一样，率全家由魏国北都邺城迁至新的政治中心——中都洛阳。因情爱断绝或其他原因，文昭甄皇后被遗忘在邺城，不久崩逝。

司马昭脑中串联了许多过往，以至面上如痴呆般地“端详”天子。  
赤裸的视线中仿佛含有别样意味，让曹叡深受挑衅。他唤长思呈上一套妇人服饰，端到司马昭面前：“少将军看得着迷，不如亲身穿上。也方便日日对镜自赏。”

司马昭打了个颤。  
曹叡淡淡：“大将军不在，无法把他渭水大营襦裙点兵的妙景再现给孤看看。麻烦少将军代劳，叫孤稍微体会令尊的风韵。”

天子有命。  
父亲的奏请还没实现，不敬的打量也是冒犯，再度推辞会让君臣之间雪上加霜。司马昭硬着头皮，叩谢天恩。

曹叡重新坐回南面上首，凭几边，宫人新呈了芳林园的鲜果和蜜饯。曹叡好整以暇，看司马昭兀自除了深衣、绛色缘口的单衣，拆了笼冠帻巾之后黑发垂落。年轻人体态修美，除了风吹日晒、疆场磨搓的小伤之外，面皮五官四肢都还看得下去，胜过司马老儿许多。

司马昭努力回想元姬穿衣打扮的顺序，先把手戳进袖筒里。至于系带，他十分笨拙。表字“长思”的散骑常侍帮司马昭整理衣裳。二公子正纳闷一个近侍显职为何做这等事，细看他眉眼有长平壮侯曹文烈几分像。  
是了，定是曹文烈嗣子长平侯曹肇。

侍女为司马昭梳发挽髻，钗雀钗，小刀剔面之后依次上铅粉、燕支并贴花钿、点朱唇。司马昭坐得十分不自在，中途侍女要为他修眉施黛，他恳求着拒绝了。司马昭不敢看铜镜，坐中曹叡抚手大笑。

“有辱圣瞻。”司马昭伏地谢罪。  
年轻将军肩宽背直，骨骼轮廓偏深。戎装正好，罗裙就比不上曹叡的“灵隽秀出，方雅绝伦”。

“长思，司马子上倒与你各有千秋呢。”  
俊美的长平侯压下不快，答了声是。让出衣裳、供天子作戯也就罢了，还“各有”什么“千秋”？曹叡召他就近，拉住手说：“回头再做一套偿你。”  
长平侯回：“便要碧纱纹绣裙、绢罗里。绶带、簪钗、珠饰都要新换。”

司马昭又说了一遍“请求陛下宽赦”。  
曹叡拍掉指尖的果屑，指了指下首西边的方枰叫司马昭坐过来。

年轻的将军每一步都挪得异常艰难。曹肇不掩饰低笑。方枰就近有一枝灯，只会把将军双颊的燕支色照得更加骇人。司马昭理顺罗裙，跽坐下来。双手叠放在腿上未免太娇，散放在身边又不雅观，倘将一只手搭在胸口也很奇怪——他并无胸脯需要遮挡。  
遇辱不乱，他距父亲还差得很远。

“既然穿了，不如玩个游戏。你与孤衣裳件数相同，”曹叡摘下两只簪一对珍珠珰，说：“发饰件数也相等了。孤问，你答。答案令孤满意，加一件衣饰，反之则减。提问结束，件数多者胜。提问未结束，你先输尽全身亦算落败。”

胜有奖励、败有罚。  
司马昭言诺。

“孤问，司马仲达为何求镇长安。”  
“如臣所言……”在曹叡强硬纠正下，司马昭改口道：“如妾身之前所述，长安为连接西凉、汉中、庸州要道。二虏不轨，需严兵密防，不可掉以轻心。”

曹叡鼻笑，摆手示意减一。长平侯曹肇取下司马昭发钗。  
天子又问：“辛军师奉天子黄钺，节制三军。非诏，军不退人不退。大将军何故遣散军师？”  
司马昭说：“入冬，颍乡侯年高，不胜天寒。”

“减一。”曹叡慢条斯理：“颍乡侯职责所在。体弱留军调养就是了，若不幸身殒，孤当大加赏赐、安抚后人。何劳仲达操心。”  
“孤再问，今夏两军隔河扎营，蜀军搦战，仲达是否有迎战之意？”

“蜀人欺我帐中无将，骂我士卒草包。全军慷慨愤懑，恨不得生饮蜀人血、生啖蜀人肉。多亏军师持陛下手诏节杖，立于辕门……”  
“减一。”曹叡说：“孤问的是令尊是否有战意，不是三军。”

“没、没有。蜀军远道，粮草不济，家父料敌自退。迫于军中喧哗，家父不得不禀明战意、请天子旨，加以约束。”  
“减一。”曹叡轻嘲：“谁人信，哗变能发生在令尊麾下。”

“臣……妾身惶恐，军情难料！”  
散骑常侍为年轻将军除去绣褂，司马昭神态恭敬，湿透了三重衣。令人炫目的灯火，照得薄缣仿佛蝉翼，汗水流淌，像蓬舟在湖面划出波纹。宫人授意将火盆捧到年轻人面前，烧得发红的木炭缓解了司马昭的寒冷，却让年轻人领悟到：天子不除尽他穿戴，是不肯罢休的。

“孤有一个揣测。子上不妨评断评断。”  
司马昭听天子训。

“若得不到上谕，大将军定会出战。表面迫于将士鼓噪、应三军之请，实则以小挫来惩戒主战者，用败绩换取龟缩。”  
“非也，臣父……”

“出言顶撞。减一。”曹叡挠着下巴：“用什么样的‘小挫’达到目的？比如重演张儁乂（张郃）战死木门一幕，令我军畏蜀如虎？  
“至于让谁成为第二个张儁乂？雍州刺史郭伯济——他曾做壮侯（张郃）帐下司马、私交又笃，最宜‘牺牲’。不知卿意如何？”

司马昭离席起身，伏在天子面前。  
“陛下原情定过、赦事诛意。微臣惶恐万状！  
“太和五年壮侯意外身死，臣父痛悔不已——自责误判军情，往后更是加倍小心。太和至今，臣父不肯丝毫涉险，怎会拿同袍性命做赌？陛下明察，臣父绝无此意！”

曹叡动怒：“这三年里，敌在傍，司马大将军军务繁忙。孤体谅，没有追责，是怕动摇军心。现在总算可以问了——若非令尊为了独掌兵权，张儁乂何以致死！”

太和五年曹子丹没后，司马仲达继之为大将军，拱卫西方。  
之后不久，只一张薄薄的丧报飘到天子案上。  
征西骠骑将军张郃落入陷阱。木门险峭，久盼援兵不至。四面弓弩齐发，身中数箭，仕魏四十年，功勋赫赫变成一抔黄土。  
那可是收羌胡、败马谡，令诸葛孔明深为忌惮的儒将——怎会孤军轻入，中了蜀人的圈套！叫人能不多想？

司马昭心凉。  
方才还以为，就算天子察觉司马懿有巩固家门之嫌，也无意问罪功臣。可眼下，曹叡字字句句都是在诛心。  
  
司马昭脱下抱腹小衣，袒露身体，叩首道：“圣明既有断论，微臣辩解也是徒然。臣父子当归还印信、戴罪家中，效淮阴侯自烹之故事。”

漫长的寂静。  
司马昭把父母兄长想了一遍，还有娶进门三年却没共度几天团圆日子的兰陵侯女。他不孝、他鲁莽，话说疵了让皇帝生气，罪及全家。  
到底哪里说错了——从头到尾，提问的一直是天子，他司马昭不过小心应对而已。是了。在天子坐庄的游戏里，他只能是输家。

曹长思以为天子要将司马昭押至廷尉，大有取乐之心。长平侯用征询的目光瞄向天子，后者只是吃完了手里的橘子——挑出所有橘络。

曹叡轻声：“司马昭，你输了。孤还没问完呢，你就一缕不挂。”  
这是刮得是……哪边的风？司马昭攥紧的拳头稍微松了松，依然不敢大动。

“既然输了。什么样的惩罚比较好？长思，你说呢？”  
“司马二公子言语犯上是为不敬，子为父隐是为不忠。不如杖刑五十，赶出宫去。”

“游戏而已。”曹叡谐道：“也就只有你这个大司马嫡长敢杖打当今大将军子。”  
曹长思没说话，他确实不喜欢堂中跪着的异姓之人，何况君前袒裸。当然，长思刻意忽略了是天子命那人去衣。

游戏而已？  
问罪之后立刻翻篇？诛心然后优容？皇帝无意他全家性命，原来最坏的结果不过一场恶戯？司马昭的胆子回来了。他跪得膝盖发痛，重心后移，抬起上身。

曹叡有感他目光，挑眼回看。  
一副死生凭君裁决的模样。脸上残留着桃花妆，脸型饱满、宽额浓眉，施粧难免可笑。叫人无法忽视的，是他司马家代代相传的好胳膊好腿，健阔的胸膛，以及腹下之物。明明一丝不挂，过于肆无忌惮。

鬼使神差，曹叡就想看他后背。而立年的天子踱到青年将军背后，肩骨规整对称，像秋海棠两片花瓣伸展。脊骨触之，如见司马仲达所穿“成国渠”，渠深且直，以指尖上下划弄，爱不释手。顺着脊骨往下，骑射之人双股生得圆满非常，两团白面之间，山涧阴幽，勾起人探赜索隐的乐趣。

“司马子上啊，司马子上。不如就用这副皮囊来偿如何。”  
“陛下！天地人道，不可以易。陛下宜顺群伦造化，齐《螽斯》之乐！”  
  
“襦裙并非先王之法服，孤亦敢服。”曹叡屈尊，蹲身咬耳道：“莫非子上着妇人装，却不敢行妇人事？”

事已至此。司马昭横下心来，哑声道：“方才陛下连番提问，叫臣作答。臣也有一疑问萦绕许久，冒死请示圣明。”  
“哦？”

“太和年浮华禁锢，牵连甚广。圣明仁慈，至今大都开释。何驸马、夏侯太初等复官，丁谧、毕轨等出任地方。为何家兄，依然白身？”  
曹叡眸光一凛，忽而大笑：“你竟不知、他竟没有告诉你——司马子元啊司马子元，这等要了命的自尊！”曹叡转而掐住年轻人脖颈：“某人爱惜颜面罢了。他不说，孤偏让你知道。”

曹叡拽年轻人倒向阁内，屏扆后一张眠牀。此牀四脚镂空、铺有厚实白毛氊与细帛衾褥。牀边有柱，柱上有帐。曹叡不待宫人动手，自行扯下帐钩，他将司马昭推向里侧木柱：“还要孤来教你么。”

“不用。”  
司马昭分腿跪坐，抬起后臀，左手前撑，右手两指探入股间。  
只要能够得到答案，一副皮囊算什么。

长平侯将一件盛着各种事物的漆盘呈入帐中。帘帐开合，他瞭见曹叡鬟鬓半斜、双臂搭那人肩膀，半倚状舔咬他耳廓。那人亦与天子脸贴脸，一面自通曲径，一面乱解天子衣衫。

“元仲！”  
“此处无事。”

长平侯掷下牀幔，险些踢到旁边的炭盆。他忍下翻江倒海的恚怨，往熏炉里添了一撮青木香。


	3. 三辰（3）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3P。曹叡/司马昭，曹肇/司马昭，轻微曹叡/曹肇。有师昭性暗示。

长思端来漆盘上有一只陶盒，曹叡稍把司马昭推拒开些，打开盖子。香脂有助情功效，宫方想必多用了名贵药物，司马昭没有拒绝的道理，沾满了三指，施涂于尻穴之内。甫一下，润如鱼膏。旋转化开、均匀涂布，再以手指抽插，孔道内水声泽泽。

司马昭正当年岁，往复几下之后，就有热气自关元升起。一部分搅动脑中欲海，一部分径自往那阳茎去了。司马昭轻吟，坦裸之身染上艳色。曹叡眼看年轻将军腿间男根有觉醒预兆，为免它碍事，拿了厚革编制的囊，连丸卵一并罩住了。革囊约比绣包大些，收口处两条长线正好分别收系在两腿根底。

司马昭撩起眼皮，眼波迷乱，不满地乜着天子。革囊有些勒，下身像是被囚在笼里的幼鸟，失去振翅的空间。曹叡托他面颊，拇指安抚过他嘴唇，倾身与少将军舌戏。

“倒是比令兄坦率些。”曹叡轻轻咬他：“汝既通于籍孺、邓通之道，却劝孤‘顺群伦造化、齐《螽斯》之乐’，岂不是笑话？”  
司马昭轻喘：“君乃万民之父。调阴阳、育子嗣、延国祚，怎是笑话？兑车之戏，臣等行得。陛下当以人伦为重。”

曹叡听烦了这类套话，咬他左乳做惩罚，衔他肉粒齿间磨切。那人颤叫了一嗓子陛下。天子将一口热气吐在他心窝：称表字。元仲。吮到乳珠肿痛，天子都不肯施恩眷顾他另一侧。

“元……仲……右、右边……”  
“孤虚长你几岁，连‘兄长’也不加吗？”

兄……  
兄长？司马昭噤声。他只有一个兄长，雾中倒影、梦里晨曦。愿为他生、为他死，为他采昆仑珠玉，为他撷天池仙露。曹叡咬上他右乳，年轻人呼痛，那团缭绕的云落成雨，击碎窗帷，瓢泼拍打在他身上。  
哥哥。

曹叡察觉他分神，扶着年轻人腰肢将他带起寸余，取来犀角置他腿间，直插入他后牖。只是没入角尖而已，犀角愈往后愈粗，角切面竟有掌心粗，色如琥珀且带着与男根如同一辙的弯弧。穴口狭小，纵然内里初加润泽，陡然间也难以应付。司马昭如遭雷击，呼吸都在颤抖。

曹叡捻衣袖蘸去二公子眼角泪：“莫哭。孤将这宝贝赐予你佩戴。”  
司马昭前额贴上茵褥，叩首谢恩。

天子箕坐，见故人的亲弟将香脂涂满了赐物，上品犀角色泽通透，带有淡香。年轻人就着顿首下跪的姿势，直踵、抬起双臀，双手后背共持犀角。曹叡又看见那条美丽的脊骨，他的主人善于骑射，臀丘也弹润丰满。

总有英雄梦，效仿武帝驰骋海内、卮酒天涯。文皇帝便是追逐着这个幻像。曹叡花了很长时间习惯，文皇帝留给他的大礼——满朝文武和十二州疆域。他数次亲征，督许昌、幸长安。不同于祖宗，他非驾马而是高坐金根车中，卤簿仪仗连成长长的行列。车外，那些浑一宇宙、山河迤逦的光景，伸手触摸又远。

司马昭将角尖搠入臀眼，自己掌握角度和进出速度，总比突袭来得松快些。年轻人将双臀抬得更高，曹叡正好可俯视那琥珀色东西嵌在他肉缝，两只手如把盏般把轻轻旋转着犀角，一点点将月牙般弯曲的硬物攒进体内。莫约抵到四分之一，触着情窍了。若要继续转进，势必将情窍狠刮一圈。司马昭垂下因快感发麻的双手，大口喘气，徒以肉窟窿夹角。

洞中、角上敷润的香脂因他体温融化成滑浆，顺会阴，沾湿了包裹阳具的革囊。司马昭多年未尽情人事，昂扬之欲轻易勾起却被束缚得难受，可怜紧系的绳带不让他解开。  
一双手拨开他汗湿的黑发，柔声：“起身，岔腿，孤来帮你。”

司马昭撅得久，抬腰时眼前晕眩搭上曹叡的手臂。后者扶少将军跪直，将下体犀角往上推。天子统御万物，从无体贴他人的必要。他像扎匕首般按着犀角末端，往肉洞里搥。进不去时，就抽出半分再加速冲入。司马昭下体如割，冷汗昏昏，越是不得解放的阳具愈发怒振，腹底积了一股酸麻饱胀，他狠咬手腕，也不知道遏制的是痛还是欲。

如此也只进了三分之二。  
“女子阴户五寸深为‘谷实’，冲破‘谷实’则死。”曹叡说：“男子不穿不破不死，松弛纵深优于女子百倍。可惜紧涩，加之无法自生津液。”

听不见答话，连反应也微弱，曹叡生出不满。殊不知，司马昭是一轮肉体撕裂接着一轮欲浪，魂不附体。年长之人亦跪，将少将军抱在怀里。看他花粧半残，浓眉似啼、芳颜含笑，白牙咬破了手腕、红的血点染朱唇，端地好看。

“子上。”  
一开一合唱出他表字。

司马子元也这般称呼他弟弟。  
那是什么时候来着。对了，是孤刚继位的时候。  
曹叡小口嗍着怀中人，下巴、眉心、肩窝。

太和元年六月，新城太守孟达有谋反意。舞阳侯父子驻屯于宛，查孟达异志，倍道兼行八日到城下，又二日攻破新城。  
舞阳侯斩孟达。将孟达首级及俘虏万人运送回京、献于天子的，也是他这个儿子。  
洛阳宣武场，炙烈日光下万人齐齐跪地，司马昭打开盛放孟达头颅的盒子，高举过顶。还没有习惯俯瞰众生的大魏天子站在高台上，笑纳捷报与战果。

那时候他多大。十六？十七？  
曹叡眺望少年眉目，问左右：若以司马子元方夏侯太初，宗室子弟中谁人可况其弟。  
草木精秀、鸟兽特群。还没学会收敛心性的少年，闪烁天真的英雄气。  
左右答：可况夏侯季权（夏侯威）、夏侯幼权（夏侯荣）之伦，任侠有气概。

听罢答案，曹叡呲嗟。司马仲达的两个嫡子能和最优秀的宗室子弟相提并论，重臣后嗣出类拔萃，对于皇脉总不是什么好事。幸而作为天子，他年轻，有足够时间来握紧权力、理顺人事。  
——然后选出德才兼备的曹姓子孙，将皇位交还后世。

“子上。”  
“子上。”

司马昭悠悠醒来。他听到哥哥的声音，不，不是。映入眼帘是馥郁绮丽的女子，想起来，当今天子以妇人装为乐。下身不异于车裂之痛提醒他处境，猛兽决斗之物像木桩契进身体，六寸几乎捅到了肚脐，还有三寸露在便门之外。  
年轻人攀住年长之人的上臂，几乎抓碎了青纱縠的褂子。  
求，  
求陛下……

“再一下。最后一下就好。”曹叡暖声，婉转吻着年轻人干涩的嘴唇。吻罢，他扶青年分腿跪直，按他腰重重坐下去。

痛呼驱散了殿檐上的麻雀。曹肇正对宝镜，取天子爱用的粉膏敷面。回头，不知鸟群还是树枝撞击着对面窗格，将燃尽的灯拖着长烟。散骑常侍续灯，顺便备足茶水、香汤、帛帕供天子用，天已经黑了。

“倒不如，杖刑五十。”曹肇咕喃。

坚物齐根没入，司马二公子眼睑挡不住的泪珠，变作茵褥上湿润的斑点。曹叡扭身趴在年轻将军背上：“犀角镇邪，最适合征战之人佩戴。这样多好，全进去了。”

从宣武场见到他，或者更早与司马家长公子结识时，一种愤懑潜滋暗长。凭何司马家儿郎可以父母双全、兄弟敦穆。曹叡吸吮二公子的眼泪。他少时长在魏宫，从未纵情。文皇帝在时，他不敢在阳光下笑，不敢同兄弟亲侪多说一句话，不敢多看一眼母亲。

便要让他们消沉、让他们沦丧、让他们壮志蒙尘，让累世名门坠尘埃如蝼蚁碌其生，比如建安年汝南那个身败名灭、妻母离散的四世三公。

司马昭慢慢习惯穴内异物，他攥住曹叡的手腕，一字一顿：“把我兄长的事，说给我听。太和年至今。”  
为此他一切都能忍受。  
曹叡轻啄，岔开话题：“渴了。去端杯水。”

司马昭无奈也照办。他挪下眠牀，双腿发软。勉强稳住却不敢站直，犀角强迫他以一个弧度躬着背，否则角尖就要刺穿了肉壁。曹叡他看步履蹒跚而后跌倒，最后不得不四肢爬行。年轻人臀瓣间夹着暗褐色圆切面，随他爬动一收一缩，被割了尾巴的狐狸大抵如是。  
穴内融化的浆膏顺大腿内侧流淌，淋淋拖出一道水印。

暗潮侵袭。天子靠着牀柱，探入襦裙。  
他一直勉强压抑，想把玉柄送入年轻人咽喉，或者代替那只犀角钉穿司马二公子的小腹；将龙精射入少将军口中，让他们衔接处香液流布。仿照文昭甄皇后的面妆有些脱散，曹叡迷眼下顾，腿间隆起，甚至还没来及抚慰，阳根像冬后复苏的灵蛇。

司马昭四肢并用，爬到屏扆已是极限。后窟填满，随摆身而钝刀割肉，又因动腿戳着肉壁麻软。丸卵困囊中，涨极、突极、尿意汩汩，却发作不得自由。他叫了两声，盼长思为天子取些饮水来。

大将军之子一丝不挂从牀上爬来，攀着漆红的屏风。他浑身绮丽、横波入鬓，在长平侯眼中，春情款款无非是向君主邀欢。英俊的郎官压不住酸意，端了一碗温水越过新人，快步呈与曹叡。就看见天子斜坐牀沿，卷起罗裙自渎。

“元仲！”散骑常侍跳兔般缠身贴上，张口准备以他二人爱用的方式含吮，却被曹叡撵开。  
“让他来。”

天恩岂有不受之理。司马昭匍匐他将头埋进雪白的双腿，霞帔霓裳从天降，原是罗裙将他头顶覆盖。天子下身未着袴，挺立将裙支起，司马昭以舌尖探摸一周，又上下逡巡一回合。形状是极好的，茎皮细腻而皱褶可爱，有泌液将龙根包裹，舔之弄之胜过于阗籽料。裙内气闭，男子下体本来自带些味道，司马昭只嗅到甘香。

曹叡无由去想，少将军口技从何习得，却羡慕那人真是享福气。口腔将玉笋前端仔细含住，灵巧的舌尖抚慰天子溺孔，戏过溺孔又转向两颗玉卵，如嘬龙眼般嗦弄。尽兴之后，那张嘴尝试由上而下衔住龙根。

曹叡懒洋洋支起胳膊：“长思，看看子上的犀角是否松脱。”  
“有些松了。臣帮他紧紧。”

散骑常侍耍了个心眼。犀角嵌在少将军肉里，半点没松。俏郎官故意把硬物抠出，只为趁他二人不备时狠劲捅进去，好叫少将军钢牙磕着天子分身、触犯天颜。司马昭战场下来是何等敏锐，纵使听不见看不见，身后敌情了如指掌。有人在他身后、拔出假根，他就随时准备突然袭击，连窟内空虚与瘙痒都生生忍下。

散骑常侍压上浑身力猛地刺入。司马昭以腰劲接住，随之而来是充实与绵密的快感，小腹酥麻，自己被蜷制的分身刺痛中分泌出汁液。曹叡那厢一声喟叹，龙头挺进了司马二公子喉咙，湿热逼仄，四面都压着他。天子压着少将军后脑，促他更深些，再深些。

“继续。”曹叡眼角瞄向长平侯：“插得极好。继续。”  
长平侯有苦难言，他求天子安抚。曹叡潦草亲了他额头，又敦促他快去做事。长平侯于是急抽，半条假根出没又出没，恨不得捅穿少将军甬道。十数次后换慢硉，钻木取火般旋转打磨。

几番过后，司马昭腰吃不住劲。罗裙底下呼吸本来就困难，他麻木张嘴，借长平侯的抽插推着耸动。天子龙根暴涨一轮，龙头如破军之箭，龙身玉髓石鞘条缕分明。咽喉撑大几乎堵住气管，司马昭喘不上气，意识渐渐稀薄。

曹叡猛地掀裙。年轻人脸色涨红，汗湿满面。他慌忙叫长思停手，又抽出阳锋，掐司马昭人中。年轻人干咳，干咳过后，悠悠睁开眼睛。口交不过一炷香，龙精未泄他却先晕厥，承欢失职。

曹叡将大将军次子捧上眠牀。一副疼惜爱惜模样。长平侯茫然看着手里的滑浆，司马二公子便门里流出来、犀角渗出来的滑浆。  
元仲到底看重司马二公子什么地方。  
浑身透着司马家一脉相承的心术。  
故作憨巧，背后是看不透的诡谋。

纱幔后。司马昭平卧，摸来绣枕垫在腰下，拔出假根，双手揽双腿分做两边，将肉穴呈与天子。

他动作浑然天成。  
不同嬖人与妻妾，极尽诱媚之能事。

曹叡紫箫高举，正寻地方顶撞，司马昭简单几个动作妥帖到无由分说的地步。天子倾身，将少将军膝弯架在肩膀，扶肉棒搠入臀眼。初入时，浅插如婴儿含乳。容纳后，深刺似冻蛇入窟。灵窍内，暖焞焞、滑深深。律动中，曹叡准确覆上司马昭的嘴唇，先是蜇，然后舔咬，舔咬不够了，鸣口扑舌。

天子扯散罗衫，双肘挎着襦服，内有青丝抱腹，本是用来遮女子双乳。司马昭解开曹叡绢带，是与他容颜相得益彰的白玉般的躯干。两人本能上身相贴，交唇摩乳，曹叡压得紧了，司马昭分身在两人之间摩挲，胀得勒得像燎着了一般。

二公子言语间从不掩瞒善“兑车”，曹叡以身相试，才知道他擅长到取宠于人的地步。“征西军营里倒教了不少。”曹叡揶揄：“不知二公子是否享受？”大魏天子明瞭，以舞阳侯治军，帐下不可能有偷男藏女的乱事。就算平头士卒背地苟合，二公子何等身份，会与之为伍？

这话听得司马昭翻眼。曹元仲表面虽绷住了宽容大度，内里必是芥蒂他们父子越权，不留口德影射他随父出征不过做军伎。

“至少学会了伺候陛下。”

好，好。曹叡大笑，他往茎身上多抹了香膏，好做铁杵投臼，连根抽出只留榫头，又倏地掼入后庭。身下人甬道从扩张开始，到容纳假根，再到飞龙入洞，已经彻底打开。甬壁涩意全无，内里裹了糖浆似地，虽有些许阻滞，却紧得恰好让人快活。而抽出时，那穴儿又通情达理，仿佛挽留般粘着、邀它慢走。美君王以小腹击打少将军臀丘噼啪作响，肏得身下人眼睛懵瞪，从腿根麻到角尖，除却喘息说不出话来。曹叡掰开他股瓣，榫卯衔接处嫩肉翻卷，他撷了蜜液送到司马昭嘴边，后者张嘴含住，咬他手指。

“陛下不要忘了，”司马昭口舌不清：“微臣还在等一个答复。”  
“先服侍孤尽兴再说。子上怎的一刻也忘不了令兄？”曹叡弹了捆绑年轻人阳物的革囊，笑道：“湿透了，这么重。憋得住下面，却忍不住想哥哥？”  
司马昭控制情绪，没浮于表面。

曹叡厌恶兄弟情深，像厌恶父慈子孝一样。  
从邺城魏宫到洛阳城。天底下没有设身处地、教养疼爱的良父，也没有不被争权夺利剪断的棠棣。总有一天，他要看到河内温地生长的兄弟，也无可避免人间铁律——鹡鸰变劳燕，手足相残。

司马昭挣了挣捆线，随他蚕肉生长，革囊收口的线勒他两腿也变紧。年轻人明知鸟在牢笼，因憋得难受而乱揉，越揉越长，越长越疼：“下面也……憋不住了。”

“再忍忍。”曹叡哄道。他将年轻人翻身压在茵褥上，抽出湿淋淋的神具顺他脊骨描画。司马昭后背滑痒，洞里空得发毛。人主面前毋谈矜持，他支腰晃臀邀天子将窟窿填满。天子不应，只拿鼋头闲闲蹭他骨弯。年轻人左手食指拇指撑开金沟，右手去背上抓，几次脱手终于逮着鼋身。那根肉棒屹若千年老树，又似嵯峨孤峰。司马昭握着它，宝剑入鞘般塞进肉孔。

二人借双蝉附背之姿。上者鬟鬓斜乱、衣带散落。他半挽罗裳，裙下出阳锋乍浅乍深，浮浮沉沉，不时冲击连根尽没；又换做慢捻，搔干男屄内之隐窍。有时久浸而淹留，或转为急抽而临脱。下者骨骼峻整、肌体匀美，抛除颊上燕支、唇上绛彩，无丝毫女相。他肉臀撅翘，上呈丹穴，男屄久经浸润，骚汁犹多，流出尻门之外。摇曳颠簸，蹁跹好似飞燕舞腰，声啼浪叫胜过倡优淫妾。

帐外曹长思听得面红耳赤。他倚牀角，卷起武官绛服插入二指，脑里想着游龙弄蕊，合着天子声音律动。

曹叡抽送转急，拔扪之间，龙屌拍打圆丘之声堪比沙场点兵的鼓橐。二公子身受君恩，洞内百虫蛰咬，痛煞人、麻煞人，肉蚕封锁在革囊，不能勃挺，恐怕委顿而失能。又一轮耕犁秋壤，司马昭气若游丝，只求自己尽快吸出龙精，好过上刑似的交媾。曹叡再抽了两下，最后肉棱刮过软壁，将鼋头顶他脏腑，甘霖如注。

司马昭蜷趴在榻上，战栗地品尝衔接处的动静。当朝老臣最爱嚼舌根“天子房事”，三句离不开“宜专而有度”，那些可能成为未来皇子的珍贵种子就这样播撒在他体内——毫无意义地浪费。

精水流尽、玉笋软缩，曹叡将司马二公子翻身朝上，岔腿交股躺覆在他身上。两人胸口汗津津，下腹淫液淋漓、乌蓬潮湿，俱是疲累极了。司马昭舔吻曹叡脸廓眉骨到颌骨，他僭越琢磨着，当真不像文皇帝。  
当真不像。  
——所以继位仅三年，二十有余的壮龄就定下支子继大宗吗。  
——所以对诞男育子并不热衷、却爱宠公主吗。

“在想什么。”曹叡摊垂四肢。睁眼，觑着司马昭。  
“陛下若再不将臣胯下活物放出来，臣怕是要绝后。”

曹叡解开革囊。一场媾和下来肉蚕当真憋坏，溺口流了不少清液。司马昭后穴高潮弥散，有勃射欲持续至今。大概是方才被压制狠了，这下子怎么都勃不起来。加手安慰，一阵闷痛。  
少将军若能绝后最好，曹叡边看他把弄下体边暗想，或者像司马子元胎胎女婴、永远生不出来子嗣也行。他不止一次担心，倘他大行，谯沛子孙能否驾驭世家权臣的后代。

“要是坏了，洛阳宫里给你留个差事。”  
“求陛下收回上谕。”司马昭发苦：“兰陵侯（王肃）怕是要骂死微臣。”

是句俏皮话。曹叡并不觉得好笑。他听见了东海王氏与河内司马牢不可破的纽带。这样看来，朝内诸臣真是一盘错综复杂的烂泥，就算群党能治，姻亲与裙带能治吗。逾制赐赏舅舅甄氏和皇后毛氏两家的曹元仲，要贯彻法大于天的宗旨，治惩治他自己吗。

司马昭难受得紧，分不清泄意还是尿意燎得脑子一片荒原，阳茎如何都不听使唤。稍加搓弄，溺口里辣痛不止。想必曹叡也不会屈尊来安慰他前面，更别提为臣下口交。

司马昭扬声叫宫人。  
宫人早被曹叡遣开。只有长平侯声音飘来：“裂了有伤药。”  
“不是里面。是前面……求药。”司马昭发窘。尻穴多亏香膏润泽，尚能承受。问题在于人根。他同兄长欢好时，从来不压抑射精，屌屄交接，数度泄身都有。今次全程禁锢，十分不适。

长平侯掀帷幔扫他一眼：“公子生得饱满……装入小革囊是会勒的。”俏郎官深吸口气，不情愿地补充道：“用药倒不至于。吸出来。再不行肏出来。”  
司马昭求人不如求己，耐下赧意，取假势插穴自慰。

曹叡尽兴过后，浑身倦乏。精水尚湿，旁粘男根昼袋之间。身旁人的动作，他原也没上心。多亏曹肇提醒，天子才注意年轻人的阳茎——本来，征用的也只是肉洞。现在看，前后都是尤物。

曹叡凑到司马昭身近，握住他玉蚕。  
饱满的果实，沉甸甸。大约是钳锢久了，稍显暗红。曹叡倾身舔了舔，香汁浸润，不算难吃。前端圆盖如鸡子，烫得惊人。司马昭茫然看君主在他面前低头，将前端含在嘴里，吸吮骨髓似地尝弄。

看他二人动作，光假想自己的下体被恋慕之人纳入口中，曹肇就如攀云端。  
他与天子总角之交，至今都没这等待遇。

“舒服了吗？”曹叡问。  
司马昭不敢答，天子本性非殷勤，他如何敢消受这份“好意”。

“看来还没舒服。”曹叡回眼，望向长平侯：“站这么久了，长思怎地不走……”没说完，天子视线下移，他宠昵的俏郎官脸皮通红，武官绛袍高高支起了一片。  
散骑常侍不等天子说出“可”或“不可”。剥去官服，赤身钻入他最熟悉的牀帐。

“我不走。  
“元仲。不要赶我走。”

“罢了。”曹叡拉他就近道：“某人分身麻痹。寻常顶你顶得多些。这回干脆，换你来顶人。”  
长平侯言诺。

——曹文烈和司马仲达是政敌。  
——曹文烈痈疮发作身死，与他石亭战败后受司马仲达的奚落脱不开关系。  
曹肇一直对司马氏怀怨，他不管是否偏颇。所以当他以主导的体位，惩罚父亲政敌的儿子，将肉刃插入少将军时，兴奋如父债子偿一般。司马昭感觉不是很好，这种交媾无关情爱，只是发泄。

美妙景致适合玩赏，两个不同意义上都非常漂亮的人。长平侯草木芳丽，动止间有如云水之容裔。少将军质地天成，如鉴万顷之渊海。在这场君主授意的性交里，曹肇裹挟私愤也好、排遣欲火也罢，极尽房中之能事，行九浅而一深。

曹叡用足底款款摩挲司马昭的人根，后者四肢撑地，混合了香脂、龙精的幽径之中殷勤容纳着新识的恩公。长平侯的尘柄比龙根生得秀气，可惜并不客气。三刺两抽，司马昭想要深时他偏偏只挠穴口，司马昭想要快时，他慢得令人牙痒。曹叡以脚趾按捏少将军的肉囊，从底部往上推。时而双脚合拢，抟弄春笋，爱抚玉蚕。

“兰陵侯大抵不会嫌弃女婿无能了。”  
司马昭阳物在曹叡细心照料下复苏。玲珑露着头，渗出耽溺爱欲的津液。曹叡托起司马昭下巴，迫他张嘴，将分身再一次塞入他温暖的口腔。射过的味道和方寸前不同。司马昭用舌头将柱身细密伺候，上下颚夹着柱体转了一个周身。

为他口交的年轻人身后，他的散骑常侍在穿桩定钉。兴奋很容易唤醒，看漂亮的身体穿插另一具身体，性欲也很容易传染。天子抓一把青丝，在手腕绕了两圈，用力舔，他对四肢着地的年轻人说。

“真想让司马子元看看。” 天子用半勃的龙根在二公子口中狂冲乱撞。后者只觉腮发酸，拦不住津液流的到处都是。那物越来越大，撑开喉咙，司马昭连说话的余地也没有。  
“他的好弟弟。多么惹人怜。”

长平侯拉起天子的手，戳入少将军的尚有余地的后穴。曹叡拨弄司马昭情窍，他更爱称之为“琴弦”。听，略加勾挠，“琴身”簌簌如东风过竹林，鸣啸悠长仿佛亘古之绝音。后穴内，长平侯的牡器蹭过曹叡的手指往复不休。玩弄他这么久，曹叡都不知道为什么，这具男屄能集宽绰、弹性与紧密这些几乎矛盾的特性于一体。

龙根离开二公子喉咙的时候，已经完全成型。曹叡示意长平侯换侧交的姿势。长平侯颍悟。司马昭最先用的假根——犀角有九寸长，拳心般宽，置入体内游刃有余。想来这处秘境一柄再加一柄也从容。

长平侯从背后抬起他右腿的时候，司马昭徒惊惧无力推拒。曹叡亦侧躺下，正对二公子。他将食中二指插入肉窟，确实能在窟内旋转自如。  
足够了。

司马昭攥住了牀褥。他下体刚刚容纳过的圣物，在经历短暂离别后重逢。只是谷道有另一条男根捷足先登，把住了关口。  
“张将军战死木门，是否正是这种情形。”

啊，是啊。  
司马昭浅笑。父亲好不容易找到的、最完美的设伏地。正好在蜀军退兵路上，崇峻岭的洞天。隘口只容一人一马，中肚宽敞，四壁森峨层叠。

父亲既然为大将军掌抗蜀前线，怎么会容许还有一个征西骠骑大将军加特进存在军中。出现分歧，是资历年功作数，还是官阶爵位作数？  
一军必须只有一个主帅。

司马昭捧起曹叡的脸，轻吻：“陛下可尽情猜测。”  
曹叡没有猜测，他选择了尽情。

天子以最磨人的方式挤进狭小的谷道。长平侯守候已久。一前一后两根肉棒轮流抽插，司马昭放弃动脑、挣扎、呼吸……甚至思念跟眼泪。他只需要知道自己是皮彀，两只铁杵在里面搓磨。曹叡强迫他抚摸腹下，去探究造成那个轮廓的主人是谁。两条阳具在狭促的空间相逢，长平侯与龙根缠绵。每一次擦弄他都似疯欲狂，散骑常侍想要更快，刨刀削木那么快。

司马昭闭上眼睛，无力地偏躺。他腿间玉蚕脱茧而出，浑身精气往那处汇聚。长平侯格开司马昭的手，让他自行举起侧上右腿。说好肏出来，自慰犯规。天子将少将军头按了按，命他睁眼。  
司马昭麻木看下体车水马龙。冬意浓了。又是一年年关将近。今年他们父子大概也不得团圆。

长平侯越过少将军舔吻天子上身。曹叡展臂，以指穿凿长平侯屄窍，按摩他缝隙。他了解青梅竹马的委屈，以及他一动情，后洞就发痒的老毛病。俏郎官吟得厉害，似极舒服。听他呀呀乱叫，龙根就胀大一圈——当然腹内不知疲倦的打铁也功不可没。到后来，两只肉锤同入同出，搅弄肉窟蜜液横流软肉漫散，便门大敞像女子产道。天子逼他发浪，逼他一声声叫哥哥饶命。

被用作泄欲，少将军献身前原也没什么意外。毕竟天子对他父亲攒了相当的怒火——碍于功臣、老臣，或因朝内提携纠葛甚多，轻易动不得。  
“哥……哥饶命。”  
二公子实在痛到闭气，不得已求饶，却令他自己泪如雨下。他加冠娶妻、随父征战南北，斩杀敌军叛军没有一千也有五百。怎能再叫司马师来保护。

长平侯在高潮中射了身。稍加喘息，肉笋滑出，曹肇把物件运到二公子口边，命他舔尽浊液，淫液、润脂，还有血腥味。司马昭吞入腹中，心想那处仿佛不是自己的，原来是捅穿了。下体换龙根独占，曹叡将他双胯扯开，正面破阵。长平侯生怕天子劳累，从衣衫乱解处搜来两条绣带，把二公子右踝右腕、左踝左腕扎牢。

可惜。曹叡说，本来摆弄他腿脚，或掰或折都是乐趣。何况二公子四肢生得好。甚长，甚健。  
有何可惜。长平侯嗤，元仲要什么乐趣他亦能给。况且司马二公子是要被肏射的，还要手做什么。

接下来像循环不尽的浑梦。曹叡将神具挺进十数回，二公子的阳物勃射了。可惜长平侯故意挡住身下人面庞，环抱天子嗍舌咬嘴，叫天子看不见那人泄身后可与壬女争妍的姿态。

天子引精入窟，继续奸弄。手脚捆熟后，少将军过分老实，有失趣味。曹叡挥开长平侯，抱司马昭起身，叉腿坐于小腹。年轻人溺口，浊液泉涌。周身软烂，仿佛泥浆。曹叡与他坐震三交六入，他香涎外溢，涕泗横流。曹叡快活好似姮娥飞仙，哪管少将军吞桩之苦。

天子颠簸数次终于精驰。少将军就算神魂离体，屄中也是逍遥，正好与天子共一场高潮。长平侯最看不惯少小之交为他人心骋目眩的模样。一俟那二人勾连之处分离，长平侯就将少将军拉开，面朝下伏。司马昭手脚捆绑，这动作势必撅臀。长平侯将阳根塞入，封锁谷口，不给天子与他交媾的机会。

犹记这肉窟能宽绰两条男根，长平侯摸到犀角，一并插到窟中。俏郎君笃定一颗心：眠牀上可用之穴不止二公子一件。把二公子屄穴填满，天子就只能用剩下——自己这具。

司马昭找回意识的时候，殿内灯火全部熄灭，殿外悲风朔朔。  
四下里黑寂，唯天子帐中有珍宝发荧光。  
有赖太祖喜欢牀上读书，武文今三代养成帘幔之内留光的习惯。先帝节俭，养萤囊、秉烛光，今圣明钟情奇珍异宝，访四海、掘旧都，搜罗了不少珍玩，包括夜光石。

一场漫长交媾，总算云收雨歇。司马昭只记得，高潮击溃防线前，是被三根肉器眷顾。一物硬长微翘，肉理细腻、丸袋多汁；一物婀娜顽劣、根底干净毫无蓬草。还有一个又凉又滑，既弯且大。

手脚的绑扎已经松解。下体仿佛非己，一片狼藉，翻身都疼。  
可千万还要能骑马。他想，他此生还要踏遍益州与江东。

长平侯鼻息规律，睡梦中紧圈曹叡的腰。曹叡觉轻，另侧司马昭呼吸节奏刚变快，他就察觉了。消散的光斑重新在二公子瞳中汇聚起来，瞳中寄宿的晶华，没有因一夜侵凌稍减。  
无论他十六七还是二十三四，都是山河铁血中淬炼出意气风发的模样。草木精秀、鸟兽特群，是为英雄。  
——人臣怎能做英雄梦？

司马昭很快意识到三人同寝。  
暗昧里，光和明很容易相逢。曹叡听年轻人称了一声“陛下”，守着本分。不卑怯，也没有因为巫山高唐而逢迎。曹叡抚摸二公子耳廓，像交媾一样交换筹码，他们都很擅长。

“陛下。”司马昭一直都在等，等曹叡口中说出自己渴望知道的事情。  
“司马子元从来白身。怎么，做弟弟的想征辟哥哥？”揶揄。

举荐征辟根本轮不上司马昭。  
他只想问一声为什么。  
同龄人都是官身。陈泰、钟毓、武陔、陈骞、荀顗、傅嘏，乃至夏侯玄和他交游之人。  
兄长有志，凭什么不能为官。

曹叡笑问：“所以，你以为是‘浮华’牵连？”  
司马昭合了一下眼睑。

年轻人也有可爱一面。曹叡想要，并且当真啄了他嘴角。年轻人只记得洛阳是家乡，忘了它同时也是战场。美君王身心俱畅。他乐得在容许的范围内，向年轻人透露些东西。  
“司马子元不会被这一点小风浪打湿衣服。他甚至站在风来的方向，赌对了一切。不过他总是很擅长伪装成受害者。替孤问问他，太和六年，是否沾沾自喜。”

风来的方向？司马昭默默重复这五个字，是指圣意吗。  
伪装受害？是说，兄长其实是受益者？  
天子难道暗示，兄长乘了势，其实站在“通达之辈”的对面？

曹叡点住司马昭眉心：“忘了这两个字。浮不浮华，与你的疑问毫无关联。”  
“诺。可是究竟……”

曹叡悠悠：“尊君有郑伯之志。若非公子入质，叫孤如何安心。”  
司马昭呼吸一凝。天子脱口，乃《左传•隐公三年》周郑交质一段。春秋时，郑武公为有力诸侯。为稳定君臣关系，周王与郑武公互换质子。

曹叡乜了二公子一眼，继续道：“有魏以来，凡镇守部曲将及外州长吏，并纳质任。有家口应从坐者，收系保官。  
“司马子元始终居京都、常年白身，因他乃仲达献与孤之质子。  
“这下懂了吗。”

魏制。诸将出征, 皆留质于内。  
司马昭全都明白了。  
他居然以为，只有将领士卒适用此条。他忽略了——就算身为辅政、大将军，司马氏作为帝室异姓，绝不可能违背！

如当年武帝据邺，刺史太守各地将领送家室、部属诣邺。  
马超叛魏，太祖斩马腾阖二百口殉葬。

如文帝在洛，孟达初降时，将家室与部曲妻儿尽数迁往洛阳。  
孟达倒戈，亲眷无一能活。

再到现今辽东太守公孙氏，把子弟放在天子眼皮之下。  
那些出征在外的将军、州郡长官甚至伍卒，谁人不是遵循大魏科法，妻子留在国都。

“仲达大义，子元忠孝。”曹叡懒洋洋拨弄二公子的黑发：“‘生死为国’？好得很。倘若渎职、通敌、叛逃，永安里不会剩下一个活口。”

怪不得兄长郁郁寡欢！  
怪不得兄长从来不会说明真因。  
“我为人质。”

看同辈加官、当差，怎么可能好受。自太和年困在一个狭小的城池，日复一日只有同一片天。壮志不伸，到底多苦闷。司马昭居然揶揄兄长“夤夜欢游”，仿佛哥哥在洛阳是图“享乐”。多么可笑，多么扎人。

“微臣愿替兄长。”司马昭说。  
“感人至深。”曹叡说：“可惜你不是舞阳侯世子。”  
“微臣亦是嫡子。”司马昭争辩：“臣兄膝下无子，且家嫂抱恙，难再怀胎。陛下若以臣为质，臣及子嗣皆为质。”

“满嘴空中楼阁。据孤所知，尊夫人连喜信都没有。”  
“假以时日。”

二人对峙，直到寂静挣断了地平线，天色接近破晓。  
曹叡耳语：“既然有心，孤要你留洛阳宫。侍奉帷幄，承恩掖庭。你可愿为？”


	4. 三辰（4）

夏侯徽从昏睡中醒来，视野微茫。黑暗中，直棂窗落下户外的月光，司马师倚窗而立，面对着桃花窗纸。她喊了声君子，不意外他没听见。她的声音已经渐渐不闻于人。  
世子夫人心底里意外。平素夜间也有清醒时候，往往看见元姬在牀尾做女红，或者读书。自她病笃，司马师若白日里无事，倒会守着她。至夜间——他像是更习惯夜间似地消失在黑暗中，又伴随晨雾出现在她养病的曲室。  
莫约有什么重要的事。让君子反常。  
司马师探了她额头，又绞了巾帕为夫人擦手脸。子上昨日回来了。他的口声像广莫之野，也许这件事本身不需要倾注太多情感，亦或他的听众无法感知情感的峰谷。  
今晨去洛阳宫觐天子，未归。

司马昭说愿留魏宫。曹叡便点了一间偏僻的馆阁给他安身。是以翌日清早，散骑常侍服侍天子服十二章黼黻、冠通天冠，天子指着地上散乱的襦服示意宫人为司马昭穿戴，又命肩舆载着无法步行的司马昭前往闲馆。途中势必邂逅宫人、侍郎、黄门郎，他很乐意以力所能及地羞辱大将军的二公子。

司马师又坚持了两晚。天地盈虚，与时消息。北辰寒宫是吞人的泥塘，他的弟弟陷进去，连个泥泡都没有。张春华——要么就是元姬通过母亲询问丈夫的下落，世子答不上来。  
你难道不着急吗。母亲说，昭儿以前离家出走的时候，做哥哥的满街头巷陌去找。建安二十二年，为娘的记得最清楚，那年天下大疫，你世父也殁了。我们大家子住在邺都。子上因为什么事儿跑出城，你也就不大点，非跟着家丁去找。找了一两宿，漳河边上是不是，他躺在河边草丛，草把他遮住，一群蝇蚊在飞。你以为他死了，那个哭得呀都不敢近瞧。家丁去检查，说二公子抱着几条死鱼睡着了，招来的尸虫。后来问，那小子饿得想捞鱼吃，鱼捞上来结果没火，只好睡过去顶饿。

别说了。世子淡声。子上长大了。他十七岁以后就不常在家。要习惯。  
你也长大了。母亲说。你们都长大了。媛容的日子不够数了，有空多陪陪她。

世子没有遵守母命。二公子消失的第三天，他又故态复萌，趁夜色破了宵禁出门。女人们不知道。一天中也就这个时段，曹叡的校事会稍微放松对永安里司马府的盯梢——以及对质子去处的关心。

女人们过的是日子，生来习惯在局促的场景里，宅第、府院、偶尔出门访问亲友或者去赏景。司马师被迫在天子目下活着。他大张旗鼓地宴谈会友，转头太极殿里的人就能得到与会名单。他的行动范围是以国都为中心，日出日落能够往返的半径。  
这种煎熬从父亲领兵权出镇开始。那年子上十七，如今二十四。世子惯于用亲弟的年龄结绳。七年了。

阳渠水南，铜驼街东爿是司徒里，西爿是太尉里。顾名思义，住的都是宗亲显贵、曹与夏侯。深夜里，那一串高甕大瓴几乎个个儿歌舞喧天。唯有一栋清净。司马师轻车熟路摸到院西，与邻居隔成的三尺宽窄的小径深处有扇使役门。他推门而入。院里草卉别致。霜雪天里黄草枯青叶荣，凛风的枝条峻秀动人。  
他如同主人熟悉从使役门到兰室的路。有声铮铮，被嘈杂的街坊盖住，需要打开一道缝才能听到。

夏侯玄直到走完一曲，才理会径自坐下添茶的司马师。  
说不上理会。他轻振纱衣，隔着熏炉的青烟凝望对面，目光在舞阳侯世子身上盘桓了一个呼吸。从妹夫仪态中看出来，媛容还吊着一口气。

私下相对时，此二人不喜欢论什么“天地以顺动，四时不忒；圣人以顺动，刑清民服”的大言。交锋得足够多，足够他们了解彼此关于三玄与名法的舛背。况且他们分歧不止清谈，还有出身、家学、言辨、政见乃至接物。

但只要“姻亲”的脆弱联系还能持续下去，夏侯太初会永远为司马师留一扇门。   
除了姻亲，还有个理由让他们接近。  
方雅望族至少四品侍郎起家。作为宗亲，五品羽林监是清职下品——略好过浊流或者白身而已。耿怀对失意，犹如天上互相环绕的双星。他们有的夜晚以缓歌侑觞，倘若不胜酒力，便颓倒在簟席之上相偕醉月。也有的夜晚横卧茵衾之间漫解衣带，分别做了轴头跟榫眼、行云中颠簸之事。 

羽林监拨弦又启一曲。舞阳侯世子依然沉默，他身上覆了霜，眼睛是冶铁监里刚刚脱范立刻冷却的蒺藜。一个做兄长的生怕手松没抓住妹妹，让她坠入幽冥。另一个的弟弟羽翼渐成有横绝四海之概，做哥哥的不得不截断爱恨以免成为他牵绊哪边更加可悯。   
羽林监的琴声切切，转至低回处，他戚声唱起来：   
临高台以轩，下有清水清且寒。

司马师听他清濯曲音，冷寂的面庞终于叫炭盆里的火丝撩出暖色。客人手指叩着节拍，与主人相和。   
江有香草目以兰，黄鹄高飞离哉翻。  
唱完尾字，司马师行至妻兄枰边。黄鹄黄鹄，就算暂时不得帝心，太初总有一日展翅高举。

“帝心，呵。”  
羽林监抿唇斜睇了他一眼，静逸之下，心底翻卷暗潮冲击着隐礁。我今日处境，赖君顾重得以至此。他捉住那只腕子，人道“命有明相，性有骨法”，摸骨形可感知其人的才能与野望——司马子元何尝甘为凡人。

舞阳侯世子将手探入羽林监白缚之中，绢纱内褝衣为里，衣下细理胜于滑脂。后者亦拢住客人的腰，撤去他铜钩后挂饰与衣带跌落，毫无装饰的素布衫中襟敞开，肋下从髋到后脊刚桀有峥嵘之相。  
他二人互相牵连倒进四脚雕有兽首的六尺方簟。羽林监勾住这人后脑，以拇指在他耳际打转。早在太和初年，正是舞阳侯世子巧妙暗示天子生世疑云。之后事态如何？一传二二传四。有知情人拿社稷血脉做文章联通宫闱与前朝，暗中传播拥立陈思王的密议。  
——太和二年春，天子幸长安犒劳曹子丹平叛大军。国都，山陵崩之说甚嚣尘上。庶野到公卿纷纷议论，说上天降下了征兆 ，那位多才的宗室将接替侄儿成为新的君王。  
“子元。”  
夏侯玄并不急于和舞阳侯世子寻快活。这些年里，他默认妹夫或旬日或五日造访，单是为了快活吗？这两个字对他们来说太狭窄，像沉淀不够不醇的蒲桃酒，或者一场被预定了结论的会谈。  
羽林监疏懒拂弄着舞阳侯世子的骨骼。后者平卧竖腿，不知望在何方。  
“才几天。你们兄弟就叙够了离情。” 

舞阳侯世子不意外夏侯玄知道弟弟从关陇归洛，他甚至相信：子上入宫后的去处，羽林监比自己更清楚。   
“有甚可叙。筐箧无尺书，最受不住多听他半句。”   
“罢。”夏侯玄习惯妹夫牙缝紧——这是他的防守姿态，嘴上搪塞其实心里都是相反。主人随手扇灭了灯，捡了衾被罩在二人身上。 

“你道我在想什么。”主人又问。   
想什么？司马师收敛目光，嗅着这人的气息。媛容康健的时候爱用这套香方，相同的味道让他错觉光阴留驻：“太初变而生宇宙。宇之表无极，宙之端无穷——恕某人猜不出来。”   
衾内温度缓慢升高，他们自然而然为对方除去多余的里衣，让身体酿一场应时而至的雨。司马师很感谢妻兄行事前灭灯的习惯。他们类似中道遇雪的行脚，相逢在十里无人的驿站。互相抱紧只是取暖。若说缠绵，未免诞妄。 

两人侧面相叠，司马师扣住这人后背。他和他并称联璧如日月耀与苍穹，像参商一升一落，日月也几乎不同天。羽林监配合分腿搭于他身上，默契很好。至于撩拨与轻狎——多不如少，少不如无。他们都不喜欢失态。司马师稍加功夫，将牝器搠入玉孔。除了衾褥发磨的呲呲声，以及方簟地板间吱吱响动之外都是静的。隔壁谁家笙箫飘不进的地方，呼吸被扼杀了，呻吟也是。羽林监容接之余转弄妹夫的隐窟，俟他阳驰好换自己搥他那处。水壶漏刻忠诚地滴答滴答，潭边槭树又落了片叶子，点起一圈涟漪。  
“我虽不知太初方才所思，却知此刻。”  
“哦——”

司马师发了层薄汗，持身未泄换做平躺。夏侯玄承他数回合顶搥也不急讨回来，又开始摸他骨相。羽林监曾经做过关于妹夫的梦——其实不止一个，但这个记忆犹新。他是只雀鹰，舞阳侯世子是鹏。  
“是在想我。”

夏侯玄撑在他上方。犬吠，风从门缝吹进来，布幔生皱纹。“是。”但凡能承认，羽林监总是坦率。他坦率地将人根顶入舞阳侯世子的谷门。我梦见把你的骨骼拆装在我身上，撕下你的翼翮成为我的翅膀。

“子元，  
“我在想你。”

司马师在黑夜里来去。他掸衣穿衣，又对镜整理发鬓。五刻不到，冬日的天亮得很晚。他知道夏侯玄醒了。无意与主人话别，客人径自开门，消失在寥落的寒星中。就算恩客寻花问柳，最后也会作态依依惜别。这位公子倒好，羽林监暗哂。  
——夜露日晞，这样最好。

早膳后，一位常客造访夏侯玄。  
他身盘大、脚步重。推门而入时嗓子没压住兴奋，有点聒噪。  
“太初，你知不知道！司马仲达他二子！”  
“昭伯。”

邵陵侯不耐烦地踏步。他想跟表弟分享他最新听到的趣闻，那些给永安里司马府上涂泥的轶事。  
“司马子元倒是不急吗。太初，他就没来求你？”  
“求我？”  
“司马子上那小子被皇帝囚在洛阳宫里，嘿，说他们——”  
夏侯玄击案，示意表兄收口。

“怎地太初，你还能向着他们不成——把你害得不够？这回他弟惹事，司马师要是来找你可千万要拒绝！”  
“徽儿是子元的夫人。”羽林监笃声：“害什么、仇什么。昭伯，他是我妹夫。”

邵陵侯直跺脚。司马师是谁？他虚尤至极。硕言瑰姿为表，内实乖戾！太初你当他是妹夫。若非先帝牵了两家婚姻，夏侯司马怎可能同道。况且表妹进了他永安里，这些年里她过得多辛苦！  
羽林监垂眼：“诞育子嗣之于女人总是无法回避。”

曹爽又说：“司马仲达异姓领兵出任，嫡长留京为质。司马师不得一官半职，他生怕太初显贵压他一筹，故意给你下绊！”  
夏侯玄正色：“昭伯说的哪里话。”

曹爽甩手掷袂。他怀疑，表弟过于君子以为天下皆如此，从来坦率也不防人——尤其司马家那种人。他原地转圈急言道：“凡人心，险于山川，难于知天！天犹有春秋冬夏旦暮之期。人者厚貌深情，最难得知——这说的不就是司马子元么！”  
夏侯玄笑：“昭伯竟也掉了一回书籄，征引庄周了。”

“咳呀！太初不要笑话为兄！我跟你讲正事。这些年我一直在想。元仲身世乃是宫中秘闻。文帝疾笃，遗诏四臣辅政，难免做了些交代。壮侯（曹休）至殁都在江淮对吴。陈司空嘛，别的不说，人倒是渊默。家父又从未透露过一个字。剩下……还有谁？”  
夏侯玄端出麈尾盒去盖，爱抚扇端柔软的雀翎。对表兄所言，倒像心不在焉。

“太初你说，太和二年元仲去长安，洛阳出了那么大的事，翻天的事啊，他回来没生气——太皇太后爱陈思，他也气不过。结果隔年，皇帝就着手从宗室择子承嗣，断了叔继侄位的法理。”

“要说这件事就这么过去了吧。太和四年，又搞什么‘以博士课试，擢其高第亟用’！倒是委屈太初了。”  
“天子为国选材、整肃士风，怎么叫委屈我了？”

“事情过去了，回过头品品。到底是士人们纠缠串联触了元仲的禁，以致陛下以为：舆论暗通陈思王，所以不得不除。太初行为世范，遭无妄之灾当真委屈。”  
“不管天子出发点为何。朋党自武皇帝起就是忌讳。玄没做到‘内勤己以自济,外谨让以敬惧’，招致这个结果，没什么可怨的。”

“太初好修养！四年太皇太后驾崩，本想着当年她偏帮陈思王篡鼎之事就算告终。谁料太皇太后去高陵不到一年，元仲又诏诸王宗室公侯嫡子入朝——叫宗室王刚失去皇妣关照，又将后嗣置于皇帝手中。”  
“昭伯。”夏侯玄叹了口气，提醒邵陵侯慎言。表哥与曹叡关系倒还融洽。但私下里无遮拦议论天子终究不合适。

“行啦行啦。陈思王也殁了。元仲虽然抓了些人、免了几个官。好在现在，什么浮华什么结党都不了了之。”曹爽大步跨到夏侯玄安坐的桌案后，拍他肩膀语重心长：“太初——我翻这些陈年旧事，不是想说皇帝怎么样。是想提醒你这里面有小人。”

“哦？”  
“还是那句话。是谁，于隐蔽处传播天子身世？是谁，能在你对面打擂、乐意你落难？我看那小人，就是司马子元。”

夏侯玄叫使役端出表兄最爱吃的肉脯和酪羹。真怕他嘴巴没把门，将洛阳宫里那些沾了血水的秘辛，混着欺君话、赖话之类都说出来了。  
——邵陵侯难得在表弟跟前显了一把论事之能，说不定还有旁人启迪。但是旁人绝不会教他“口可以食，不可以言”。  
“我只是想提醒太初。”曹爽抓着东西吃，囫囵道：“那司马师不是什么好的，冷眼瞧着他家，别给他出力。”

送走邵陵侯，夏侯玄为室内换过新风添了新香。曹昭伯无遮拦，说得倒也都是夏侯玄心知肚明的那点事。不过后者乃是旷野之鸣凤，不屑于跟人声张、免得自我消损。  
言多必有数短之处。

朋党。比周浮竞。但凡称得上“竞”，就不可能只有一个党。司马师站在玄理对面辩着玄儒与刑名，他何尝不是风云际会——却只教对手落实了舆论领袖的名目、罢黜免官。司马师本来就是白身无罚可罚。那些世家高华难道不是以他为首么，大抵授了他的意，先于风声夹腚封口罢了。  
狠倒是真狠。

也是夏侯玄撞上大魏自魏讽、曹伟以来对“声势”的忌惮，  
和天子对他的蔑弃罢了。

静观司马子元有那些手段也是好的。冬渐渐深了，室外乌云晦冥不定，恐怕降下青龙二年的初雪。羽林监阖目跽坐，宛如一尊玉刻。聪能谋始，明能见机。不愧舞阳侯世子——不愧世论将他二人相提并举。

司马昭接住一朵雪花。  
曹叡叫司马二公子安身的这间闲馆——姑且叫闲馆，毕竟他无法踏出半步看不到桁榜，至于宫人又不允许同他说话。司马昭一路被人抬着，只道这块地大致在掖庭北面，比起南阙显出旧意和萧条。

闲馆该是武帝时启用的，柱子芯里透着朴素。奈何曹叡刻意往漆橱里塞了一堆眼花缭乱的妇人锦服，好几个奁盒装满了粉脂梳篦和缤纷夺目的金玉首饰。司马昭把屋内翻了好几遍，没有笔墨书卷可以解闷。也不全对，毕竟有一本绢抄《素女经》压在茵褥下面。

司马昭早看过了。背得滚瓜烂熟。他兄长婚事初定，父亲母亲就将这本书悄悄塞给他。司马师抵不过弟弟偷听墙角、打洞钻坑的功夫，交出这书跟弟弟分享。原先说好的夫妻共看，竟成了兄弟先睹为快。什么“阴阳之道，悉成五乐”、什么“十动不泄，通于神明”、什么“龙翻、虎步、猿搏”之类体势他们都一一尝试。  
司马师一直领着他，教他。

年轻的将军放弃寻找解闷的东西。只允许穿襦服的他，连练武都做不到。宫中命妇恐怕都拥有比他多的自由，至少可以说说话。司马昭捡了些树枝做算筹来计日，最坏的打算是天子关他到最后一日——曹叡的、司马懿的，或者他自己的。

司马昭习惯奔波，比寻常人耐寒。他无聊，在小院里漫游，数桃树枝上落了多少片雪。内侍有些紧张，生怕他受冻送来了火盆和手捂子。不需要，司马昭说，又不是弱柳扶风。他想掀了盆子甩掉手捂，回眼看内侍也左右为难，大约听命天子要“照顾好他”。

囚禁当真会毁掉一个人。比肉体的凌辱更得法。  
洛阳城大把的宗室，什么武帝苗裔什么文帝子孙，沉溺在饴糖做的陷阱里堕了凌云。且说大兴土木的金墉城，已经有了广榭楼台的迹象。到时候遍陈珍宝，安葬的又是谁的志向。

司马昭念着兄长。  
七年。兄长才略可媲美函牛之鼎。父亲怎么忍心让珍贵的嫡长做笼中鸟，让他持烛火在四面围墙里夜行。难道不担心他被黑暗吞噬吗。

雪下了一昼夜。  
数来应该是十月辛未，他进入洛阳宫的第六日。黄昏，树影像囚牢的栅栏，把雪撕碎成残破的白底散花绫。司马昭靠着背鬼谷六韬打发时间，又念了几首瞎诗，闷得不行拿了炭钳去外面写划。他写“春非我春、夏非我夏”，想到世长而寿短又觉得口苦。司马昭调转笔锋，默起兄长与他的书信。 

每封都记得。  
司马师惯来把洛中亲人近况细写一遍，轮到交代自己的事情，就一句“诸事平顺，毋需挂念”。石阶前直到树根院角，司马昭重复写着这八个字。他知道，这些年里京城不太平。至于挂不挂念，并不该由兄长说的算。

地上密密麻麻的字像兄长那张拒人千里之外的脸。“不需要子上多管闲事。”他仿佛在说。年轻人爱尝的两片唇上漂浮的讥诮胜过石瓮里的冰。日色在司马昭的怨憎中转薄。少小最爱不务正业，如今痛恨庸碌，留不住一天又要过去了。

兄长自由了罢。  
父亲……得以镇长安么。

因着天气不适合在芳林园的陂池中楫棹越歌，纵然南阙乐伎与歌舞者不可胜数。傍晚，天子听校事郎禀奏宫城外面的动静，从一连串质任的起居中听见了舞阳侯世子的名字，陡然想起北阙废室里羁留的人。

天子乘輦来到闲馆，侍人行罢拜礼又忙着扫雪掌灯。曹叡嫌他们碍事，只叫两人左右搀扶着往枯院里走。司马昭跪在开满白花的桃树下俯首。

“思念你兄长了？”  
“陛下。”

“孤来说给你听。他这些天里没闲着，到处串门。去颍阴侯府上像是探病。定陵侯那边嘛，倒是赴宴——谁叫他幺弟十岁整了，是个极伶俐的。据说他席间跳起羽旄舞，还是令兄伴的乐。酒宴后他上了司空掾的车，那二人情好这会是否回府了还不知道呢。”  
“臣以身替家兄。他行止应当自由，不必受监视。”

“几家都是高门大户，进进出出路上行人都能看见。”曹叡柔声：“孤是替子上不值。将军沙场浴血，说来也是一呼百应，回到洛阳为他付竟一切。舞阳侯世子连你去向都不过问、更谈不上着急或者寻找，照样地燕歌达旦。  
“令兄凉薄呀，倘你马革裹尸，他捏着丧报都未必思悼。孤看他贵胄子弟么，自然很喜欢洛阳生活。哪里值得你以身相替。”

司马昭把脸埋在雪里。  
又是这个论调。皇帝也好，他哥也好，都擅自将“态度”加于年轻人身上。他额头把一片“诸事平顺，毋需挂念”压得稀烂——挂念不挂念在我，值不值得“替为质”亦在我。

不能。他不能顶撞、不能反驳大魏的天子。司马昭拉住皇帝的衣角：“陛下，臣僭越。请陛下降诏永安里，明示家兄不再为质，也请陛下撤除眼耳。”  
“世子要在洛阳城里享耳目声色之乐，孤何必阻拦。”曹叡犯难地抱着手：“况且倘若把话挑明，子上，你入宫为幸也瞒不住了——言官谏奏当真让人烦恼。”

“恳请陛下。”  
舄履的厚木底踩在雪里，不畏泥与湿。他拾起年轻人丢置的火钳，借着铜凤灯的光圈看见他留的字。诸事平顺——倒是好字。勿需挂念也应景，像是掖庭宫人托付给宫外不得见的亲族的话。  
“既然子上执意。”曹叡仿佛左思右想，难决而决。他用钳端敲了敲年轻人的尻脽：“那就尽本分罢。”


	5. 三辰（5）

原以为皇帝至少进了馆阁再开始，谁料他令年轻人就着拜姿卷起下裳。年轻人直踵将罗纱一层层向上翻卷，露出的赤裸的小腿，膝盖抬落之后，裙边卷过大腿提到腰上。陛下。他邀道。呼吸融化了一小片雪，鼻尖下面是柔软的吉祥草。这种草儿苍翠如建兰，不藉土壤，涉冬亦不枯萎。府中爱以盆伴孤石栽种，清雅可做书窗佳玩，深为兄长所喜。

司马昭不敢放肆去想念家人。只听曹叡示意内侍拿出体温捂好的假势，涂满膏脂，又指使内侍检视他泄处。干净而健康，掖庭中人本职就是护养身体供天子享用。曹叡接过假势，在他臀间比划。他臀瓣像鱼鳃般翕合，款款邀着来客。假势径入年轻人后窍，初听卟地一声，肉缝将假势圆盖吞进，之后根茎像钻木取火般一点点没入，屄口吸吮多余的汁液，流到会阴和丸底积潴了一层滑浆。  
“孤特意命匠造为你雕的。”  
“谢……陛下。”

年轻人磨了磨腿根，故意将两只股瓣夹紧又以深厚的吐息将那玩意紧紧吸在体内。曹叡见他吃得如此投入，瞬间气血往身下涌。他踱到二公子正面命他抬脸，后者顺着天子垂落的蔽膝向上攀援。年轻人像低徊的鸟，掠过那些繁复的、炫耀着权势与天命的日、月、星、龙、山、华虫等十二种纹路，细腻的织物从脸颊滑过只留下丝凉。  
曹叡中意司马昭的俯首帖耳，中意他从不会对命令表现出为难——大概军旅之人令如山倒，退怯与骄挠早已从他们灵魂中连根拔除。

因赤腿跪在雪里，下肢麻得刺心，二公子忠诚遵照天子旨意，隔着下裳贴蹭那尊神具。他试了用唇舌衔吮，可惜描不清龙根的经髓。曹叡叫内侍将自己的下裳卷起，又命另一人拾狐裘裹住袴管里的双腿，单把牡器放出来置于与自己体温一般的口腔中。直立者环住嬖臣后脑，那舌头自发缠上，将他从囊底到筋络舔了个周全。曹叡调整角度，将挤压他上颚的龟头撑进那条食道，粗粗抽送几下张弓待发。

“转过身去。”  
司马昭照做，拖动几乎粘在冰雪上的膝盖和小腿调了个身。天子拍打他左臀，那人伏帖撅起方便天子取出丹窍中的假势。天冷得让人汗毛直立，他下身不自觉紧缩，夹着恐怕是犀角雕成的人形不舍得放开。也怪天太冷，屄口润脂处于膏与浆的临界，似乎把门封上。曹叡将手指揿进窄屄，沿他肉壁转了一圈才把助兴之物取出，就势裹住狐裘，压在他身上捣入肉窟。

“自孤有记忆来，一年比一年冷了。看来‘地上兵凶，天垂异象’大抵不错。”  
“陛下……有德之君。仰昭天眷，下济民心。所谓的‘寒变’、所谓什么‘月犯太白’之类不过是那二虏气数将终的征兆。”司马昭只觉那人在自己身上用铁锹凿冰，凿出洞来将落了冰晶的阳具搥入，先是沁人的凉，随抽插原本黏迟的甬道被他融化，发狂得搔人。

“子上当真有佞幸的根骨。说出来的话也叫孤听着舒服。”  
司马昭虚应了两声肺腑。因曹叡急抽慢硉，快时仿佛雷霆降于山川、百八十回勾连天地，慢时又像水磨豆腐，一柱香转不过一个周圈。内侍一人掌灯，还是那把凤形灯，将天根戏金沟投在昏茫的雪地上。另一人严严实实抱住了狐裘，为皇帝裹住下肢。

年轻人胸口之上坍在雪中，而承恩处曝于荒夜，寒意彻骨远不如暖阁中伸张得透彻。曹叡奇他比上次更紧，只道做得急了没将他打开。不过，紧有紧的妙处。像母亲的怀抱密不透风，几乎要把人勒断了、压碎了的溺爱与不舍。司马昭渐渐口不成调，翕张的嘴唇吞了雪。浑身像是冻在冰窖，唯有一块热源。  
曹叡抓了把雪拍在他腰椎，那只皮彀受了激乍地一缩，便门仿佛扎得过紧的腰带攥住了天子的柱根。那瞬间竟然拔不得动不得，像深冬里头后座肉缠在屠夫刀刃上取不下来一般。曹叡命脉被掐，呼吸也乱了节奏。他一面想身为天子，房事时牡器与嬖人肉屄无法拆分该多么荒唐。可是转念，他本就恨不得斩断了那对兄弟的因缘，他要将他们摔成破镜、践躐兰芝、销毁精金。

曹叡又攥了一把雪，敷在阳具与窍孔衔接处，倒让自己发胀的射欲稍微冷却，神识清明起来。地上之人呜咽着将手后探，那处钻心地凉，股间仿佛结冻。他试图以手心温度焐热了冰凌，却叫天子逮了手一并握在龙根上。  
“叫。”曹叡不留情地姦弄他，按住健腰，对着肉屄笞来挞去。  
“让孤听听。”

二公子小声呻吟，九成痛里带出一丝令人目眩的疯癫。这具并不柔媚的躯体，他失态之下的轻啜、他拔高又坠落的气音在身上之人听来如同仙乐。  
快活吗，那人问。快活，他说，陛下洪恩浩荡。  
快活得像是，天子要从他兄弟二人间不容隙的、团抱的枝蔓里硬生生扒开一道裂缝，将淬了火的铜剑挤进来把他们一者陵伐、一者焚烬。

单方面的交媾中，不能企望对方的抚慰。那柄削金断石的宝物从来不留情地肏过窟中情关，不待持续发酵，龙根又往更深处肆虐。年轻人的阳茎往往半勃了又委顿，身体被对半劈开，撕痛像后发的快马追过稀薄的快意，叩击着耽于淫罚的皮囊。

身下的年轻人发抖地抽搐。他的将军可能哭了，也可能是冰晶融水沾他满脸。天子枕在他脖颈，絮语道：“子上倒是好的。孤想起令兄那张脸——每年正旦朝贺，他替令尊入宫进献。那张谨小慎微、全节全礼的脸，动静之间都写着贞妇二字，生怕孤会逼迫他改嫁似的。  
“结果出了宫，”曹叡律动下身，趁机咬他耳廓：“京中轩盖都不够写他情史。”  
年轻人压住悲啼。他不想听。不想听，所以转脸向天子献吻。曹叡嘬了过他嘴唇，凝视他飞霜流霰的眼睛：“你之于他根本无足轻重。”

肉体驯良地调整交接的角度，从俯趴变成枕雪。他把着双腿朝天敞开，方便那人侵犯。透过树冠遮挡望向夜幕，轩辕大星在云雾中若隐若现。他伸手去抓。天上帝王、人间天子拾住他的指尖。  
“请陛下……赐臣……”  
曹叡跽坐在兽绒上将他膝弯勾在后腰，贲张的分身暖焞焞插在他屄中，深处滋味如同浸在温泉眼里。他捧起雪，缤纷抛在年轻人身上，像洛阳人春日散花、秋节掷月。

曹叡发狠地嬲他，让龟头破开冻土，叫灵蛇搥他骚心。茎棱碾着柔软的甬肉，将并非用来欢爱的部位铭记恩泽。他掐着年轻人的腿根，拍打他衣下被自己烙出形状的小腹，叫，再响些。  
“陛下——”  
不够。万金之身唤内侍掰下一段槎桠，学着放牧人鞭打牛羊，一会儿抽在股沟、笋根和玉丸，又落进他潮湿而浓密的毛发。天子没使多大力，像风刮起的柳梢。对交和中的人来说，巧妙的刺激叫人丧失心智。他像是闪躲，迷乱地抖动尻股，牵连大腿不安分蹭着那人的腰。就结果而言，年轻人屡屡把躶肉送到天子手下。  
“是孤教你快活。是不是。”  
二公子胡乱点着头。是陛下。牡具胀辣，每硬几分，就被那人施加各种手段摧残。溺眼被枝条波及，莹莹吐着露汁。他脑中空白，口不成声。

“孤疼你。远胜于旁的人。  
“他姘交既多，心性汎浪。他体弱多病，难担事务。光靠着世子承爵在你之上。子上。他不值。孤亦替你不值。  
“是不是？”

曹叡朱囊排岸，狂冲猛击而连根尽没。他颠如驾车御马，震动好似拆墙破屋。司马昭唾液倒流，溢出嘴角。他哑声吟哦，“他……不值。”司马昭在曹叡威迫下无意识开口——不说，就得不到象征着结束的情液，不说体罚就永远无法终结。

魏帝往嬖臣谷道里注满了龙精。当然，类似的播种越了冬也不会开花。不过稍好于宫嫔含种怀胎，终化成一滩血水流出腹中，或者产子而少殇。毕竟，他在文皇帝大渐时，当他寝牀起过誓。祖宗神明、太皇太后、皇太后和几位辅政都听在耳里。  
“叡不肖受此大业。他日身赴丘山，当还右社于宗系。  
“不留亲嗣。”

皇帝在内侍的搀扶下起身，温暖的兽毛始终将他与寒冷隔绝。天子饶有兴趣地接过灯，他看见年轻人眉尖颤动，半睁的眼睛露着天真的呆滞。这便是家里有人疼爱的痴傻模样。天子着舄底踩弄年轻人的玉蚕，赤裸的两腿陷在雪里同一般颜色。那活儿原本半软不硬，蹂躏过后更茁壮，扑棱棱有了精神。曹叡继续将它踩在厚木底与年轻人小腹之间，像滚圆柱一样搓着它。年轻人眼睛张开了些，困难地挪动沉重的双腿，勾住人主的腿胫，双手抱住那只脚，以塵柄蹭他脚底。

曹叡最终用了力将他弄射。天子把舄屦凑到年轻人嘴边，后者舌头将边缘沾上的玉露舔尽，又痴狂般含吐舄尖。曹叡勾住他下巴，凡言“征神见貌，则情发于目”。那双目中有余焰，爁炎而不灭——不可探究的真情假意、虚虚实实，倒教人乐意陪他玩下去。万金还是草芥都抵不过铜驼大街说书人上牙碰下牙子。就看要成为说戏的、听戏的，还是戏里人。

癸酉日午后，天子使者黄门令乘一叶宫车驾临永安里，传诏舞阳侯世子去留自由。陪同听诏的管家伯欣喜若狂，摸了两颗红豆大小的蚌珠子塞到黄门令手中。送走了天使，管家伯心想：主人西边立了功，恩及公子行动不再受限制。他急着去找主母报喜，却见厅堂里世子还跪着。

“刚才的口诏就当没听见。”司马师拽住管家：“不必跟母亲说。”  
“可、可是……”  
“除了洛阳，我哪儿也不去。还有，下面人不管听到任何关于子上的消息，都不许在府内嚼。多半句嘴的，就好生赡养他家人罢。”  
“诺。”

舞阳侯世子搭着管家伯的手站起来。后者见世子拿掌心压着左眼，慌问他是否犯了疼。  
留不是，割不是。治不好，放不下。  
没解药的病，一生得带着。舞阳侯世子捶了捶老仆：“我先去夫人房里。夕时武元夏右迁之宴。玄伯过府唤我，我与他同乘赴宴。”

窗外雪地上痕迹凌乱，叫观者反复重温那场绮事。司马昭从昏睡转醒再到能下地行走，用了两天功夫。他腿上冻痒，下身是激烈人事之后的老样子，好在掖庭从不会让承欢之人自行收拾。他还有点风寒症状——都小事。

从军时，司马昭常碰到某类人物。他们多为什长、佰长、低级校尉，向军中有资历或身份之人荐枕席，试图博取青睐调职牙门军鼓、亲卫侍从之类，免于战场搏命。  
司马昭既是大将军公子又生了好皮相。他年轻嘛，看上去血气盛、耳朵根软，无疑令投机者们趋之若鹜。刚开始，年轻人还会将此类好言劝回，讲讲大丈夫当以功勋立身的道理。后来劝回者不知悔改，甚至当着二公子的面“越轨”。直到有一天他随父亲巡营后回到自己的军帐，就寝时拉开衾被，看到浑身赤裸的人像发情求偶的畜生，以不堪的姿势勾引着年轻将军。

没有等到次日。那夜牙竿下令台上，他以“卒归逃，斩之”的名义处死了这位献身者。模样倒是俏的，那颗脑袋离开绳索捆绑的身体，滚到司马昭脚边时他想。

他的父亲知道后，赏了他二十棍，因为年轻将军还没有“断赏罚”的权力。探伤时，大将军训斥儿子只记得武帝的“士亡当斩”，却忘了他那句“士有偏短，庸可废乎”。  
——多智之人寻求庇护以求日后立身出世，休战时，也不是必死的罪过。

现在情景调换了。司马昭想，为了司马氏的周全，他就算用些不入流的手段博取天子，父亲应当会理解。  
至于兄长。

舞阳侯世子的朋友们委婉向做兄长的询问“子上怎么没来赴宴”。  
以及“他不是从渭水边上回来了么”。  
他的朋友们听到些耳风，不怎么中听。天子私蔽不由置喙，只要没有干扰朝政就都是暧昧而可以容忍的；真等到荒乱无度四字扣下来的时候，却也不分殿上之人驭女还是乘男。  
与此相对，同类评价却是极其严格。士家子弟若做了籍孺、邓通献媚邀宠，难免于诟病。 他们怕长公子不知道，又怕话问得直了触犯长公子忌讳。

“他从小就贪玩。以前管不住，现在懒得管。”  
他率然的态度让朋友们惊诧。舞阳侯世子斩断语脉，齿缝里的话，他人也不便再提。升迁宴觥筹交错，知交和旧友相互唱和。司马师心绪甚佳，从未落下谈嬉，也没有因为分心漏掉抛到他头上的半阙歌。  
陈泰发觉朋友比平素饮得更多，他们同车来，同车归。往常，朋友会因为宴会消磨了太多心力而倦于开口。这日舞阳侯世子反常地多话。他们话别时，司马师还在重复着席间谐趣，直到自家门僮搀扶他下车。

酒劲上头，也许是踏入自家府邸那刻又被阴郁的幽魂缠身，长公子捂住发痛的眼睛，半靠着使役。粗布褐衣的青年报告说：“傍晚兰陵侯府上递帖。只因世子不在，请择日一叙。”  
呵，兰陵侯。司马师捏着眉心苦笑。除了过问他那乖女婿，还能有什么好事。

“明日帮我谢绝。”司马师说：“不。我亲笔回信。”

司马师那封毫无诚意的信没起到推辞的效果，反而使读罢三行字的兰陵侯驱车而来。他手里攥着司马师的字迹，没等年轻人问候就斥道：“司马子元啊司马子元。一天天出门赴宴没见缺过勤。王某递帖请你说事，你倒以照看夫人推脱。  
“大将军不在，贵府还真是……连礼数都不讲了！”

司马师迭声道歉，边说厅堂不便言事，边把人延至书房亲奉了杯茶。兰陵侯王肃年介不惑，以散骑常侍领秘书监。他身近政治中心又掌图籍，事功与治学双丰，正是劲节高亢的年岁。司马师又把子侄礼过了一遍，对方颔首后才在下方落座。  
王肃缓和脸色，问候司马府上下安康，随口拐到女儿身上。一段听得见咂舌与喉咙滚动的沉默过后，他痛心疾首：“君子之道，造端乎夫妇——子上他！咳！子元，你到底知不知！”

司马师离席：“二弟稽留掖庭。晚辈实无脸面拜望世叔，亦无法跟元姬……交代。”  
荒唐啊。王肃长叹，为何如此荒唐！司马师受他质问却绝口不言，静得像块石碑。长辈了解司马家一脉相承的深阻莫测，气到反诘：“要我女儿一辈子在府里给他守活寡？还是等天子市恩，将他夫人一起接入洛阳宫团聚？”

司马师说：“等天子生厌将他放回亦……未尝不可。”  
王肃起身：“或者等仲达归来解除军权，向天子求情？仲达预计何时归洛？”  
司马师又不答。

王肃何等聪明，咂舌道：“原来如此。仲达固留关陇，逼请天子降诏准他西镇。子上代父归洛，入宫觐见是不是？反被天子稽留，是报啊！”

司马师对因果报应之说无感，他淡漠：“世叔所言不妥。家父为国靖边。至于子上，天子行事虽无常理可循，但有功于国者，陛下从不降罚。”

王肃变色：“所以，你当真要等那位放人？等到猴年马月，等到你家二公子侍奉君王的故事传布四海，声名扫地 ？”  
“声名不可啖，要之何用。况且晚辈无职之身，父亲远在千里之外，阖府上下如履薄冰。就算喘息，都仰仗天恩浩荡。”

王肃问：“如果我进谏天子‘规范后庭之仪’该如何？”  
司马师摇头。陛下固执独断，虽然优容却未必听取。

“倘若发动朝议？”  
“那是将司马家置火上烤。”

“子元当真无动于衷了——我女婿好歹也是你血亲弟弟！”  
“兰陵侯且宽心。元姬有瑞相，与子上福泽深厚、儿女绕膝。”  
“子元！”王肃重声。舞阳侯世子拿“吉祥”来宽慰他，轻飘飘的不抵用。兰陵侯心疼爱女，顺带着担心亲家处境是否安稳，需要听长公子讲一句托底话。

“我在赌。”司马师苍白的脸上掠过一丝异样的微笑。像是林深处的狼，跨过幽夜、险山和数不清的腐骨嗅到了可堪匹敌的狡兽。纵然他们的较量会让天地变色，便也要翻云覆雨，叫血与利爪来定雌雄。

长辈发急。舞阳侯世子与朋辈欢游，玩多了陆博、投壶。还赌，有什么好赌的！  
“世叔若心疼元姬，谏诤或者动议去救他，那才是真的火上浇油——只会叫殿上之人加倍衔恨司马而已。”

司马师的笑意只停留在皮面上，换个角度有如水中倒影一般虚妄。他轻如蚊蝇，声嘶力竭般耳语：“天子寻我父子兄弟的别扭。他要看我家门沦丧、兄弟阋墙、骨肉相争。便叫他看个够。”

卧床数日的夏侯徽突然提出要去赏雪。司马师劝说来年，待她身体好了。世子夫人道，也不知明年谁人能够侍君巾栉。

司马师为她裹了三层夹棉，又套上裘皮。世子夫人很轻，穿了厚衣扶来依然没有什么重量。二人相伴走出曲室，外墙已有爬藤生苗，蔓延数尺方。是茜草，年年冬生，七八月开花结实。司马师爱管它叫“茅蒐”。夏侯徽仰望夫君，笑道：“君子可记得当初我移至此间养病，你看满墙野草并不吉利——所谓‘茅蒐人血所生’，要将它们除掉。”  
司马师抱紧她：“媛容却言‘千亩栀茜，其人与千户侯等’。”  
千户侯。可他这些年只是一个囚徒。也就媛容生怕他心冷，动辙脑筋以周身所见的事物，附会各种典故来安慰他。  
再给我讲讲其他的花草，男人说。

譬如女贞，夏侯徽指着园中一颗不落叶的灌木，冠上覆雪，与女儿们滚出的雪球一般圆乎乎。女子出嫁前需要学唱一首昏礼的谒文歌，世子夫人哼道：“女贞之树，柯叶冬生。寒冻守节，俭不能倾。”  
请君子记下曲词，待到女儿们纳采问吉，教给她们听。

二人沿回廊走了丈余远，夏侯徽吃力。司马师靠着阑干，叫夫人倚在自己身上。院子里还有松与枫，男人说，夫人以前也唱过它们的歌。夏侯徽握住男人的手：“妾身还有几件事放心不下。”  
“家兄。世人谬赞家兄‘微妙玄通，深不可识’。他行事偏于清节，未免失于折。还请君子多加关照。”  
“自然。”  
“元姬。与二弟少年夫妻多别离，她牵挂夫君夜夜难寐。他日子上归府，务必劝他怜惜枕边人。”  
“好。”

“还有君子。”夏侯徽阖上眼，试图在他掌心里写字。写罢三字，脱力失手。司马师再叫她，她听不见也没了应答。男人将她残句拼起来，抱着她哄唱道：  
乐哉新相知，忧来生别离。  
躇蹰顾群侣，泪下不自知。  
念与君别离，气结不能言。  
各各重自爱，道远归还难。

媛容识遍世间花卉，可惜未找到十洲记所载不死之草。听说那草形如菰苗，身亡三日内以草覆之皆能活，服之可令人长生。长生，长生。白骨滥荒野，三十即为寿。始皇帝都找不到不老药，人间就只能与死亡为伍。


	6. 三辰（6）

黄初年间，昌陵悼侯（夏侯尚）长驻荆州，与爱妾偷欢不念家人。居于洛阳的德阳乡主常带爱女去拜望兄嫂，一求解闷，一求泄忿。邵陵元侯（曹真）夫妇只活了几个混球，闺女早夭。他们视妹妹家的仙童玉女如亲生。至于府上小子眼中，夏侯玄是夜光之璞、媛容就是文贝明珠。

青龙二年十一月丁亥，夏侯徽的侍女遣了小厮回家报丧——她娘家带来的几个陪嫁媵婢和使役的脚程总是很快，不愧德阳乡主亲选。女主人心无云翳，故而也不知晓这些年里近身从邵陵侯府多领一份俸禄。

司马师将发妻捧回適寝之室，以丝纩覆面。一炷香，薄丝未动。舞阳侯世子从漆橱中寻出媛容常着的罗襦，将衣领处别入衣带，登上屋脊。他喊了三声魂兮归来，喊她的名字，喊亮了永安里的黑，他的母亲和女儿们都亮起灯，还有二弟房中。等到君子掷下夫人旧衣、匆匆赶来的管家伯拾衣为夫人覆面，夜色中次第响起了哭声。

司马师吩咐家人备足白绢，用来扎凶门、缠柱梁、更换内室彩幔为白幔。他静望着南墙窗下的尸床上夏侯徽容颜停驻，沐浴、饭含在哭声中有条不紊。管家伯问世子，是否向外家发丧。  
西阶为铭便可。他说，况且太初合该知道了。  
尽爱之道罢。

那夜太尉坊里无巷歌。邵陵侯涕泪交加，往告羽林监。后者听罢，他的哀叹像一片吹息飘入了太虚，惟愿寻得亡妹的营魂叫她切莫流连。  
“操办丧事，我自然要去永安里的。”  
“我和你一起——”  
夏侯玄摇头。考虑到邵陵侯和舞阳侯府世代的龃龉。  
“让我当他的面骂他一顿。”  
羽林监闭目，是惯常送客的神情。  
距离黄初六年媛容出嫁，已经过去那么久了。表兄离开后，府主人叫仆役点亮厅堂的所有灯火——仿佛回到媛容结缡，连续三夜征南大将军府不熄烛，思相离也。那日昏时，司马师来府迎亲，他爵服纁裳一派肃整模样。他与他互相道了表字，简单对答里，默认了以婚姻为纽带的崭新关系。

“子元。”

天明时，夏侯玄在永安里仆役的引导下，踏入小敛的正寝。只见司马师背身抚摸着摆放有醴酒、脯醢的俎案。他听到熟悉的脚步也只是哑声，太初来了，来得正好，今日行罢小敛恐要劳你同我抬灵移堂。  
媛容世子夫人身份，非士人碰不得，唯有同辈亲属可抬。夏侯玄倚床抚尸，哀思后说：“丧事已始，未及成服。玄为丧主挽发。”  
“有劳。”司马师跽坐，任夏侯玄在后方解开他玉导和发冠，一边为他垂落的青丝编上白麻。这满头多情且又薄情莞叶，天生适合被主人取来纷赠美人。虽为重臣公子，白衣拘縶之身、天子耳目之下又能有什么作为。然而黄初之后的洛阳城，六道软红也好波云诡谲也罢，竟然与这人都漂洗不开。

司马师手越过肩，抓住夏侯玄的腕子。待到光阴凋谢，谁再不是谁的妹夫，也不是妻兄。谈笑机捷将做刀锋，事功才论有如天堑。彼二人貌厚心深与明晦莫测，不过比陌路好上一层的故人。夏侯玄望着文士的手，他们确实并坐书案一人一句写下“奋至德之光，动四气之和，以著万物之理”；又惯从简单的肢体交接，演变成一场幽实拉锯的混沌。

所以此刻，適寝之内媛容在傍，对方握腕的意图让夏侯玄遽寒：“司马子元你是个疯子。”  
“我以为太初永远不准备对我说重话。”  
“出丧之后。某会将君行事不能苟同之处亲笔奉送。”

“太初人世典范，就算悼亡也谨守着三蹈之礼，不顾愁肠深刻骨。至于那些历久层积的怨憎，尺素哪写得尽？倘无法消解，难道要等恩断义绝再严词厉色？  
“倒不如，趁此刻表露一场。免得往后今生，你我不复有恸哭的余地。”

窗外，大将军阖府嚎啕入他耳中似伪。间或有外甥女稚声哭泣。羽林监忽然扯下刚为舞阳侯世子编入青丝的白麻，反拽过他胳膊到媛容面前站定。

羽林监长睫低垂，他惨笑道，昏礼那日长公子说“合二姓之好”，若干年来，这句话可曾有片刻做数。天子血脉跟陈思王，舆论蜂起到浮华事。洛阳宫何来迫害降之于我——总不至因为毛皇后。  
司马师的视线在羽林监的脸畔逗留。片刻，他也笑了：“你我五十步百步。反过来何尝不是兄长将我府中尽数向陛下透露——哦不对，太初纤尘不染，穿针的都是那邵陵侯。”

一片日光透过绮疏照在二人衣上，亮得瘆人。他们彼此设陷又在严寒中相拥取暖，要论逢场作戏，夏侯玄自问无法与长公子同日而语。羽林监将舞阳侯世子滑落的长发别在他耳后，随他抚平自己因伤逝而蹙起的眉间。那人近乎深情地呢喃：太初，你道我最惧你什么。诸生求你一言，筵席盼你赏光，凡夫俗子对你俯首帖耳，获你眷顾仿佛得到莫大抬举。

汉季以来，声望者预政屡见不鲜。舆论簇拥之人，把持朝纲易如反掌。若非今上乾纲独断，察乱始于未萌、斩朋党于绸缪。倘叫夏侯玄做了平原、信陵，居要职谋划国是——届时洛阳将是另一番格局。永安里能否安枕更加不好说。

夏侯玄将手指没入司马师发中：“子元畏我收服人心。”他抚摸过长公子脸颊，转而点在他胸口：“你我对谈、宴饮、抵足而眠，连露水情缘都做了十足。世子计算起利害依然冷彻肌髓。这里，自然也是磐石。  
“可见收服二字，我称不上擅长。”  
“何不再试一次。”  
“暌别在即，权作留念？”

两人鬼使神差各望了夏侯徽一眼，而后收回视线，落入对方瞳中雕骨画魂——世间只有此人可堪解我，若不能同道就是敌。荣或毁，几十年生涯一次次下注掷骰，不过将命数作为豪赌。谁说不慕洛阳尘。家脉不绝、史册可载千万般荣耀只能在功、名、权三字中寻。夏侯玄勾住妹夫脖颈，后者揽住他腰往世子夫妇適寝之内卧牀倒去。

士君子居家，非正夜、正妻不上卧牀。遑论丧中。司马师本性无常，人皮相穿戴得久了，偏要破了禁忌与他失态个彻底。“我怜你哀极伤身。媛容嘱咐我，照顾好你。” 司马师话里几分情真意切如水。因为彻夜未眠，面廓倒因为疲倦而显得柔和。羽林监放下白幔，与他额头相抵：“子元倒善解人意。”  
司马师握住他下颌，丧妻之人啄食妻兄的嘴唇：“这类好意不会太多了，太初务必珍惜。”夏侯玄未去衣衫，置司马师平踊只撩起他下摆与他交股。兰芝玉树屹于冷山孤巉，凿开它岩壳将牡根深而又深地舂入。舞阳侯世子惯来与病痛为友，寻常攻侵根本不可能超他承受边界。欲海孽身皆在掌握之下，他甚至游刃有余调谐羽林监，缠绵得像是惜别。

“太和四年永寿宫崩，宗室子孙如失大母。太初因与车工不善，触悖人主，竟不允许送辒辌车落葬首阳。”  
“太和六年陈思王薨。太初思悼，慑于天威甚至无法做诔。”  
“而今，青龙二年。”司马师抚摸妻兄百转衔啼，始终不肯落泪的眼角。羽林监掐着妹夫气管，叫兴风作浪者无法数落自己的伤心事。舞阳侯世子索性闭上眼睛，任他调整交接角度，撑开甬襞更彻底地贯入。他默为夏侯玄计数，交合失去令人愉悦情色而变成单纯的钝割。倒是长公子乐见其成的失态——可敬的妻兄总算不会在这种时候还矫情伪饰“君子不失足于人、不失色于人”。

夏侯玄在司马师窒息前放开他脖子，给后者颈上留一圈红痕。他眼眶通红，仿佛哭过，又在司马师睁眼时将泪水彻底收了回去。华年停留在媛容登上昏车。之后父母相继谢世。贬谪左迁、亲友零落，昌陵乡侯几多不如意。心酸被舞阳侯世子以调侃的语调勾起，这么多年故作高迈、浑然无事——到今天突然不想释怀。

“子元是大将军的嫡长。元仲防我，何尝不憎惧你的才情。他若万寿，便万年容不得你入庙堂。纵你有千般襟抱也只是做了土灰，叫那些孜孜以求，都付了谁的流水。”

“我一直想听你这句话。想听得不得了。”  
司马师描着羽林监的眉羽，末了在他额心到鼻尖来回描画。他自幼带病，本能羡慕无瑕的皮囊。不过病有病的好处，让他总想活得更长一点。就算前尘陌路、刀剑穿胸之酷烈远胜于今也甘之如饴。司马师揽住他后背，厮磨道：“做了这么多年翩翩君子。该累了罢。”

夏侯玄又一纵深。原来舞阳侯世子喉咙深处的粗喘如此悦耳。他是连说话的声调、步幅、揖礼时袖口垂落角度都要讲究的人。才发觉“胡作非为”的快意，羽林监开始不留情面抱着司马师腰，与后者行水碓事。搥拱不讲节律，肢体交接如桔槔起落。

“无法出仕。子元退求其次，想要永安里令名无难——却不知令尊外任多年，豢养宠姬在侧。”  
“我道为何与太初‘亲密无间’，原来不止失意相怜。”司马师发笑：“你我都有好父亲。”

“不敢比。子元还有胞弟。只不过被那人迁怒，掖庭充嬖臣受着活罪。长兄竟连救他的本事也无。”  
“那小子龙榻上风流快活，攀得晋身捷径。救什么救？”

夏侯玄睨着身下人吹出轻嘲，每一次送胯都密匝匝搥进他穴洞。司马子元啊司马子元。透过他这张假皮相，他虚与委蛇。挖开肉，碾碎他骨头，不过一片咬碎了呻吟连大气也不敢漏一口的破营魂。  
“我也可怜你。”  
“真……巧。”

羽林监重新拾起白麻为舞阳侯世子编发，方才痛饮了那人的血——意外不是入口结冰，而是热。可惜失血只能使他苍白，不能作为软弱的证据。司马师俯趴在榻上，又是他独有的诮中带笑：“太初总算不至情郁于中，否则媛容怎能走得安稳。”  
将发髻扎好之后两人目光接触，像加了太多水的米浆，失去黏性。司马师扯下散麻抠出隐处浊液，擦净腿根重新翻找素色衫子换上。夏侯玄为妹妹的俎案换了香，过问院里仆役堂上敛席、丧服、棺柩连带牺牲是否准备完毕，得到一切就绪的答复。世子夫人的至亲将她抬出生前的居所，在永安里诸夫人子女簇拥下至前院行大敛。

十一月甲午，曹叡将司马昭召至嘉福殿。司马昭只道天子厌倦了在偏僻荒废的馆阁里跟他行开肠破肚之事，换了正殿宣淫。事情出乎意料，殿上人说，要为舞阳侯世子说门亲。司马昭呼吸一岔，世子夫人只怕病殁了。也不知家里如何，侄女可好。又听曹叡说道：“季重在世与仲达交好，你也不妨书信报于大将军。至于吴氏，早出了父孝。待舞阳侯世子杖期一过，便可结为连理。”

司马昭行礼谢恩，心里秃噜。  
济阴吴质。早年文皇帝帐下，确与父亲有交。今上继位后他倒也没少说司马懿好话——讲白了拍马屁求后者提携。然而这种示好，未尝不是叫司马懿难做。加之吴季重与乡里同侪都不善，落得身后丑名。天子面上市恩以吴氏配长公子，实叫永安里降格罢了。

“明日世子夫人出殡。你今日回府，一来尽丧仪，二来把话带到。”曹叡把玩铜摆件，笑道：“舞阳侯世子盛年鳏居，只怕说媒的要踏破贵府石阶。子上嘴巴千万别慢了——耽误天赐良缘。”  
“诺。”

曹叡招来近侍，端出一只托盘。上有簇新锦衣，又有漆绘宝盒。司马昭辞却不受。他说家中有凶，衣不敢文锦、发不敢钗金。曹叡作色：“赐物岂有推脱的道理。二公子坚持不受，便滚回闲馆。”  
司马昭叫苦。穿上皇帝赏赐的行头必定冲撞兄长。落葬前，世子夫人停厝正堂是规矩。入府后必经之路，绕也绕不过去。可是，只要能回去，见他一眼也是好的。司马昭咬牙应下，随内侍去耳室更衣。

衣裳是正经士人衣裳，终于不是襦裙罗衫、缥绫绣帽之类。上好的绢纱也就罢了，万寿藤的祥纹在这节骨眼更加不合宜。打开宝盒，里面也不是什么玉挂。年轻人最熟悉的犀雕假势，根底往上二三寸许粘了羊毛眼圈，刚毛正比着情关的位置。内侍再三请二公子佩戴，后者迭声叫荒唐，如何都不肯接受。内侍知趣地合上盖子，妥帖说：“奴婢送公子返回北阙。”  
司马昭暗骂了大不敬的话，夺过漆盒说：“戴就戴。”

更换完毕，年轻人向曹叡叩别。平路时步子倒还稳健，下跪就显出别扭来了。负扆之人详尽他的纵深，人造物的粗细长短本就比着穴儿来得，何况多加了妙物撩他骚心。曹叡饶有兴致端详他，面颊爬着不自然的红晕、额角汗珠细密——这套东西能叫最冷淡者也焚身，摧枯拉朽毁掉意志。若装在凡常窟内，耐不住麻痒得疯狂找铁具来捅；或有人后面情关刺激之下连带前边也能掳昂，光被顶不够还得寻洞打钻。曹叡让他跪了挺久，仿佛透过皮囊钻研他配饰的摆放角度：“待你了却家事，孤再接你入宫。窍中事物有灵，需好生爱养。  
“古制，国主赐助丧之物，纁帛缃帛各一束、马二匹。世子夫人归葬，少不了牵旐的牲口。孤命太仆专挑了良马，你且骑回去罢。”

司马二公子走后，曹叡转出案几于席上踱步。他边踱边笑，先是暗乐，终于大笑出声。屏风后面，有一人与他同乐，这两人最终凑成一团捧腹打叠。“昭伯，”曹叡道：“成何体统！”  
“陛下！”曹爽打了个笑嗝，委屈道：“这可是阿妹走后我第一次觉得开心。”

行了。天子无意责备，示意宗室与他同在席上落座。尊贵之人将手中的铜把件扔出尺余远，不痛快地嘟囔这下子放虎归山了。  
“怎么会呢。”邵陵侯说：“陛下怕他们兄弟同心，捉弄司马子上叫他华服衣锦冲撞凶门。我稍想他搅得徽儿不安宁就生气——当着阖府老幼和吊丧宾客的面，他舞阳侯世子不可能不正家纲。  
“再说陛下牵的好线。依司马仲达择姻亲的眼光，给世子续一个类似兰陵侯家女可不成。臣看吴季重最好，仗着文皇帝恩德爬了高位，配司马仲达无可挑剔。不就是家世单薄点，反正那厢也是质子。”

“昭伯携私报怨。”曹叡摊开案牍，没看进去两个字笑着唱起来：“‘曹子丹，汝非屠几上肉，吴质吞尔不摇喉，咀尔不摇牙’。”  
曹爽跳脚：“陛下莫开先父玩笑！”  
不开，不开。曹叡说：“孤将他二人凑成亲家，元侯地下该笑醒了。只是，”天子眼波沉了沉，玩闹的成分消退大半，是太极殿上紧握朝政、口含天宪的帝王。  
“陛下担忧永安里抗婚？”  
曹叡微微点头。毕竟有抗旨不归的司马懿在前。  
邵陵侯嚷嚷：“可是陛下，司马师有什么本事拒绝陛下安排的因缘。他父亲的生死、他和全府老小的命不都在陛下手中。”  
“你错了，昭伯。孤从没想过取仲达性命，也动不了。只希望他听话。还有，他的儿子们最好能乖乖做个酒囊饭袋。”  
“动……动不了？”  
“郭伯济有力、毌丘仲恭坚贞、满伯宁年高……奈何。昭伯和诸堂表兄弟们能替孤抗吴蜀吗？”  
邵陵侯脱口说能。在天子逼视下，底气不足。

宗室就是这个样子。有魏以来三代圈养至今，没什么好咎怪的。毕竟曹叡用的是同先帝如出一辙的手段，纳质、堕化、迁国、废结党、禁交关。可是右社基业还得奉还曹氏，曹叡自问能守得住，将却不知武帝子孙能否当得起了。曹叡拾起笔管，墨滴染帛像嬖臣的眼睛。  
——永安里的年轻人是酒囊饭袋吗？可惜不是。只好多花些力气将他们摧折，就当一场游戏。尊贵之人也乐在其中。

曹叡冲着邵陵侯勾了勾手：“昭伯还没去吊唁罢。”  
“我本想。可太初不让，怕我……”  
“这可不对。闻丧三日不去吊唁，丧家就会与之绝交，所谓‘怨其不己悯也’。明日，昭伯还是去送送爱妹罢。”

天下未定，礼法从简。太皇太后驾崩到落葬也不过半月功夫，公卿世庶递减。永安里大敛到第七日，是最后一日。本家外家、同辈亲友来了个遍，还有看到凶门结麻的街坊闾里。司马师和夏侯玄各自的朋友，本来是井水河水的两群人，离奇地同时出现在永安里——哭丧，对主人道节哀。有个少童几天里多次登门。夏侯玄不怎么喜欢那孩子，他早熟又偏执，多慧近于诡。换做平时，离席也就避过。眼下丧中无可避，况且抵不过他家跟妹夫家熟稔。

司马师早晚一把米，只喝粥，不进蔬、果、肉。与丧事无关的话他半句不提，每思亡妻哀毁哽咽。夏侯玄时刻在妹夫身侧，守着夏侯徽棺柩，入夜便草榻泥枕而眠。那场適寝里的出格，像是两具躯体互留遗言，将昨与今彻底分开了。

等到明日落葬。因为风雨偶然栖息在一棵树上鸟将各自展翅。  
雀鹰与鹄本非同类，一旦仳离只会越行越远。

明日乙未，未明启殡。  
大敛的尾声却不平静。消失数日的永安里次子突然回府。他头冠脱落，散发敷面。整个儿从马上摔下，缠着象征天恩的暗纹绛纱袍、一袭水润细密的狐裘，滚进了舞阳侯府石阶前被丧客踏得锃亮的石板。周围都是素色或粗麻冠服，煞白门柱下正红色的华服显得极其另类。年轻人徒劳地整理自己的仪容。他撑住第一节石阶，正了上身。他手按过的地方留下一道血印，而后借力蹒跚站起——倒让看客好奇，密不透风的裘皮下面经历了什么样的故事。  
年轻人谢绝任何人的问候与搀扶。  
没拦住门僮高声喊：是二公子。二公子回来了。


	7. 三辰（7）

司马昭从来没觉得骑马如此艰难。以至他怀疑，天子故意赏赐一匹没骟过的公驹。年轻的将军踩上马镫，翻过马背，没等他坐稳，四条腿一溜烟跑起来。司马昭腰下酸软吃不住劲，脚下险些连镫子都没勾住。他抽簪往腿面刺去，跟沸油镬里翻浸的身体作对。待痛楚击穿蚀骨的麻痒而欲意稍解，年轻人将缰绳在手上绕了两圈，抚摸马鬃安慰它——乖，你我无冤无仇，莫叫我吃苦头。总算，在驹儿撞翻大街边的食摊子之前将它收服住了。

司马昭短促地换过两口气，因脱力而抱住着马颈。陛下，他苦水满腹，期待臣下出丑可不是什么有益的爱好。七拐八弯回到自家宅第，坐骑刨蹄，不耐烦催促主人下马。阖府缟素，司马昭像个不速之客摔倒在自家府门前。他突然后悔自己的荒唐跟冲动——从来这两者都入不了兄长的眼。

是的。  
红妆粉面，裁眉口脂。狐狸皮是洛阳宫的主人今年新猎的。至于纱袍，经线纬线织得精细，肉眼根本数不清多少升缕。充斥着素色或粗麻的冠服之中，次子过于扎眼了。他将簪尖往大腿里扎牢，跟着家仆走进府门：“替我跟兄长通报，待更衣之后……”

“子上。”  
连廊，泪眼婆娑的张春华迎住二子。她有很多话儿，却只是把一条麻绖系在年轻人腰上，又以木导将他的散发收拾，利索地髻在头顶：“躲什么。你兄长生气了。要你先去见他。”府主不在，嗣子掌事。年轻人嘴上说知道，拖着不听使唤的下肢往正堂蹭去。

舞阳侯世子垂手立于柩前。当胞弟扶着门框踏入青砖墁地，事主只是敛目淡声说道：“发丧已逾六日。二弟贵人事忙，来得好迟。”年轻人向长嫂行悼礼，不得长公子首肯不得起身，只是从数尺外悄然仰望着他。翻月的功夫，长兄消瘦了很多——肩膀圈起来恐怕更加硌人，那把腰无法被粗衣勾勒，直到腄丘显出远山般的轮廓。

丧主将棺前玄酒祭于亡妻，又新续了杯歉声说：有弟如此不堪。世子撩起眼皮，慢眼睇他。司马昭把头埋进胳膊肘，一个激灵从脑壳颤到后脽，呼吸粘稠、皮肤发麻。裘皮里的手把簪尖深扎进腿肉中，只求快点阻断了淫念。  
“爱跪去祠堂跪。你这个样子，令人作呕。”

兄长知道的，就像愚蠢的孩提时代长公子无数次逮到恶作剧的始作俑者，他看透他的胞弟当着堂上这么多活人和大嫂的面想与他莺颠燕狂。年轻人端住了嗓子不浮宕，像高跷上顶着一碗水：“小、小弟有错，耽误了……”

“是错了。不敬尊长、凶时彩衣，不把家纲放在眼里——并算笞尻二十。”主人慢条斯理。  
“来呀，请家法。”  
二公子呼吸被捏住一般，内心惶怛不已。换平日，别说二十藤条，二十鞭子二十军棍也不是大事。他蜷身以手加腹。自扎簪尖见了骨的痛稍微消解了肉身的亢扬。可恨窟里塞得满极，羊眼周的硬毛搓擦他情窍酸软不堪。这若真打，众目睽睽下恐怕要他散了魂、丢了相，于家门、丧主而言又岂是好事。  
“请兄长姑且记下，待忧期过了小弟愿加倍领罚。”

错必罚、言必果。舞阳侯世子淡声说着，落地怎有收回的道理。倒是丧客好声劝世子，莫在堂上见血光，免得冲撞了夫人。“带到奥室。”家法既已呈上，司马师挥手示意仆役携二公子去正厅阴面的小耳屋将事情了结，转而向檐下宾客深揖说，家丑让诸位见笑。

关闭槅门，仆役犯了难：二公子已经不是憨顽童幼，他随舞阳侯征吴抗蜀的早出落成了伟丈夫。使出这等惩罚下人、训诫学童的规则，岂不折没了少将军。司马昭绕过三尺高的柿木髹漆屏，篾席上有张条几。年轻人解开裘皮垫在腹下，又卷裳露出裤褶。他料定世子至此不会改口，与其扭捏还不如快些了结：“老伯照打便是，世子耳尖，藤条落肉还是落空他都能听见。为小事丢饷不值当。”  
“得罪了。”

藤条甫一落下，司马昭高估了自己的忍耐，牙关没锁住呻吟吐出喉咙，像金戈划过铜胄在小室内绕梁。老仆诧异，慌问二公子如何。年轻人扯白絰塞在口中，息声之前先叫老仆闭嘴莫问，闭眼莫观，打够了赶紧滚人。

太深了。尻上每挨一下，那玩意就会往甬腔深处进动。年轻人意识昏昏，肢体软如黍糕绕在坚钢无匹的棒具之上任它契入。窒闷的空间，躁汗沾湿的褝衣绳索般将他困在案上。剥夺五识的癫快违背身体主人的命令，攒积在二腿之间将藏在厚衣里的孽根生生胀起。十余下，他溺口渗出情液而后阳精也从从容容泚污了华服。除第一声娆吟，他咬碎了口中粗麻腰绳也不肯再置一声，睫上像淮南入梅的水煮天。

“公、公子。”数够二十，仆人丢了家法慌忙去查他身伤。擅御马的健肉是会呼吸的唇瓣。奇异的、不知源头的血水顺着左边裤筒流下，染黑了熟黄色的草席。  
“……滚。”

二公子眸光骇然。老伯自建安始被故主捡来就呆在司马府，他晓得公子们才思通敏与嬉皮涎脸的幼年，爱耍赖大致却比一板一眼的要宽待下人。只那一瞥，二公子眼底猩红卷过滔天的凶煞，弩机上箭将近身查问的老伯筛成蜂窝。后者吓得摒气，退道，小人去给公子请药。慌乱乱撤出了奥室。  
司马昭才敢抽啜。他用软面揉成的手指摘下裤褶，伸入肉缝去抠那根异物。连番作弄，已使它榫在肉里，指腹单能摸到个边儿，光凭一己之力无法取出。他徒劳尝试，假势不知疲萎。每每触碰，连带硬密的毛环海潮般与他关窍交欢。少将军翻下窄案，侧滚落入竹席。他自褪了袴，以文裘半遮。既然卸不去刑具不得已委身为奴，双股摆阖使肉道蹭着坚物，又以手抚慰玉茎朱囊。至于上身，穿不住的纱缚和绣衣被从衣领扯去，浑健的胸肌和乳珠在没烧炭的阴寒之中颗颗挺立。

“二公子，”使役端了外伤药，推门。却听一物砸在屏上砰地巨响。下人激灵，脚跟打着绊摔了出去。少倾。又有人来问公子能否移动，转告世子有命，犯家纲者当赴祠堂请罪。年轻人掷出带钩，现下手边除了布料摸不到半点可以示警之物。俊脸因内外交攻而滚烫，焦糜之身兀自滴淌着浊液。他掩耳盗铃地拢腿蜷缩：  
“复入者杀——”

终于安静了。  
二公子瞳光涣散，晕厥在高潮与高潮间的鞍谷。他恍惚看见关中白壤膏粱，大好的山河。越过太白武功，长安城头牙旗缤纷。大将军守死勤事，白日翻土作田，入夜整训三军。洛阳天子高居云端，俯瞰西方戈戟森森如明烛，竟将永安里拨皮抽骨倒悬城头之上。他听见自己血水滚落，裹进泥土灰尘。摸脖颈，上面空无一物，再摸脖颈以下对半劈开，两只脚吊在相邻的墙垛上。

哥哥呢。  
司马昭抽冷子醒了过来。天色沉没，乌坠月啼。身上黏腻潮湿，蛰伏的韵律又开始兴风作浪。他呆滞望着熟悉的屋梁，耳廓枕在竹席，耳鼓细微地震动。室内有一只轻盈的精灵，不知盘旋了几刻长短。少将军握住簪首将其从大腿面上拔出静候。都怪那个该死的幻像——皇帝横剖又扔了他的脑袋。害得他愈发想杀人了。

“人说司马二公子乃是武弁。”稚气未退强装成童。  
司马昭捕捉他足音，绕过柿木屏风跽坐。那双眸子观表相马、估值定价般地打量着横陈的躯体。

“竟然羸弱如斯。” 相过颊、目、髭、尻与胸胁之后，不速之客得出结论。  
司马昭被小孩气笑。熬住裂帛的疼痛，缓慢将上身支起。钟家小郎君就算添了年岁，豁牙齿还没长齐就开始撕咬，一身奶臭也还没洗掉。龆龀之童应声：“司马子上，论辈分该叫我一声世叔。不过钟某为人宽宏大量。君既武弁出身，难怪不习文以化成——亦不循礼以缀淫。”

少将军向自称他“世叔”的童幼招手：“小郎君前言不搭后语。‘羸弱’二字，原本暗示在下不配武夫。却又说什么‘不习文’‘不循礼’，反证司马昭武人之身。”  
钟君拍席而起：“健弱乃是体实，文礼著乎性质。观君形虚质陋，何堪造就。”

不堪何堪。前有司马师当堂向亡妻卮酒，后有髫龄少童恃话术与他饶舌。洛阳这套自成脉络的言辩场，跟南腔北调的军营之中、喝浊酒扯犊子的少将军完全不同路数。司马昭此刻本就糟糕透顶，秘怀杀人泄欲的心思。杀意在他察觉名门幺子的瞬间搁浅，现在又以另一种方式被唤醒。小郎君以白绦聚两髦于左右顶上，唇红齿珠，婉娈俏丽。又着白纱窄衣素绢裙裳，衬得肤脂泽柔，顾盼洄波。年轻将军半匐，伸展猿臂握住少童的脚腕。

就算欲海沉沦，他到底是武夫。  
永安里的小友来不及反应，就被卷入洛阳宫的衣香与成年男子情动相混合的气味。他加手触摸，碰上二公子赤裸的胸口，听闻天子以珊瑚珠做冕旒，眼前这两颗是否嘉福殿里备用的宝珠。少将军剥开俏童的衣衫，小小胸膛飞快鼓动，乳晕似清水点朱砂，幼具像破土的新笋。那面目意外地沉静，甚至少将军把人根置于他腿缝中时，他不知畏惧地抱紧武人的健腰，挑起狡黠的眸子一瞬不瞬地眄望他。

“小世叔，”司马昭假惺惺喊了他一嗓子，吮咬他肌肤并以茎干在他股瓣间摩挲。大父与定陵成侯同龄其一，岳父祖兰陵成侯与定陵成侯平辈其二。钟家小郎君自称“长”不谬。髫童献出玉囊会阴至泄口供男人使用，他指斥少将军“形虚质陋，何堪造就”时带刺的舌头融化在男人蔗浆般的唾液中。“在看什么。”司马昭望进他琉璃目，见窗棱倒影摇曳成幽蓝色，纯稚的面庞是清是媚愈发莫辨。  
“看媸妍。”  
体贴钟君柔嫩，司马昭不敢真将他用作泄火，亦不敢在一处抽弄太久。他命小郎君并腿，侧躺与他腿交。少童倚在他怀中，两颊冶丽，身如烂泥。不知童幼天性未退还是被人教导使然，谙知便门乃快乐源泉，又像吮乳般双唇衔弄男人乳珠。司马昭心里飘出个毛骨悚然的念头。这小儿恐怕是老君侯的风流成妖，幻化躯壳投入人间。荒唐又亵渎。二公子所猜不差，小郎君本就是爬窗进来。一条靠吸食或才思或肉身精华以饱腹的小银蛇，猎鲜乃是常情。

少将军流了稍许阳液，只因一天前后间隔着高潮，纵然勃射囊中所剩也无几。超出限度的肉体刺激，让他每一轮快感之后颤抖喘气甚至意识不明。司马昭压制燥乱的呼吸，龀童臀圆体白想必狭处紧幼，兑车戏之势必销魂。定陵侯的幺弟嗅着二人交接的空气——洛阳宫爱沉香陆离，这味道每逢他兄长当值也会带回府上。永安里的的男人煞气重，对毁坏身体情有独钟。颍川公子腹股和腿没少沾了少将军的血像是白芍点蕊。小郎君揉搓二公子仍未凋萎的塵柄，含嗔带痴，语气不似方才张狂：  
“将军毒根深种。”

尤物说的不错，他阳毒已深。忍不复可忍，少将军将钟君压至窗墙，双腿掰开露出肉隙于腹前。大敛最后一日，日落既夕，堂上世子夫人的灵柩被装载道庭中柩车之上。司马昭听见长兄的哭踊，他站在正阶上思悼发妻贤良。弔客揖礼后逐渐散去，束缚棺柩、白篾裹车等等都是丧家家事。年轻人倚窗眺着长公子沾着死亡气息的侧影，像是由十数万只青萤聚成的形体，伸手触碰倏忽消散。钟小郎君等待男人进入他身体，红着眼眶抓住武人的腕子。将军的目光被兄长牵绊，没留意娇花翕张、含羞带雨——声张着它既知人事，而且怕疼。

舞阳侯世子回了他一袖朔风。  
仲冬畅月，天寒地冻。风刀割在脸上让年轻人想起十年前同样滴水成冰的傍晚，世父独子遗从兄大敛。长辈们商量，选哪个孩子续世父香火。司马懿行二，论理长子承嗣而次子应该出继。司马昭得知自己要与亲兄分开，才不管他天大的宗族规矩，硬是胡搅蛮缠。他把自己黏在榻上、捆在柱上，结果都被司马懿揪起来一通笞打。最后他跳进司马师院前结冰的池塘，冻也要和亲兄长在一起。司马懿袖手观猴，打算就这么让他作闹。直到行三司马孚看不下去，主动将自己的长子过继亡兄。

父亲也舍不得你。越过针脚似的流年，司马师忆旧事的时候说。此刻他们已经学会用更隐秘的方式将彼此镶在一起。  
阿兄呢。  
没有你我做谁的阿兄。

少将军渴求拔筋抽骨、熔肉为鋋的侵犯与被侵犯，上九天下黄泉濒死又苏生的爱欲。怀里的白肉变得索然无味。至于他的柔滑细嫩，左不过玩物而已。司马昭胡乱将紫箫抹在颍川公子身上脸上，后者随处挂了些七零八落的淫痕，他边吟叫边抬脚蹬踹：“司马子上你发的什么疯癫。”  
“公子奶臭味太重。某人添些作料才好下嘴。”

小郎君爱惜容颜，最恶污毁。当男人再次以柱头捅刺钟君脸颊，涂口脂般玩弄他嘴唇，小公子愤恨不过，开银牙狠狠咬住那尊人根。司马昭疼得断气，重手按住少童的下颌骨逼迫他松口。钟家幺子两腮鼓起，怒目圆瞪，他把肉棒拦腰切断置于牙床滚斫。二公子剧震，天灵盖仿佛被斧头凿开，挥手就是一巴掌。小人儿被扇得眼懵，鼻腔一股血腥，报复地把男人的牡具往断了咬。少将军自配淫具以来掳昂不止的分身终于有软缩的迹象，那玩意先泌出溺液，小公子察觉不妙却晚，松口反被喷溅。小公子连吐带呕，花拳砸在男人身上。后者笑问他好喝么，又换来一阵干呕，随即裹上衣服，逃出门去。

移柩完毕，永安里的仆人们装饰起世子夫人的魂车。颍川公子拽了一条白麻把臊水抹干净，他冲熟识的仆役吼道“我要洗澡更衣”、“我要香汤漱口”。两家公子互相优待，永安里也习惯了世子把定陵侯府的小公子当幼弟惯着，他想要什么但凡可行也都为他备下。当髫童浸泡在热水中，绞葛巾湿敷自己被打得红肿的腮部，又有余力思考如何把司马子上作践一顿。  
最好能让他哭鼻子求饶。

替换过干净的衣裳，已经是晚膳时分。舞阳侯府丧事致斋，供给客人只有素点。钟会有胃口拾了一块花糕，转入客院。霜风交于晦暝，星汉崔嵬亦不可攀登。簌簌摇落声中，混着三两声琴音。他舔净指尖屑末，缓步往奏者走去。已经算破例了。昌陵乡侯在颍川公子跟前发出这么多音节——面对面说话时，前者连语气词都吝啬。  
夏侯玄在为外甥女们弹琴，她们母亲的琴。长女发觉生人靠近，执灯炬为来人照路。在知好色而慕少艾的年岁，钟君对同龄少女并无寤寐思服之感。少女柔顺谦豫，勾不起心中律吕。

过了三五曲，夏侯玄没有停手。  
小郎君有些冷了，他敢打赌，如果自己转头而去，这个玉树般的男人会中止奏乐转而和外甥女提些关怀的话题。小郎君不乐——他登高能赋、求物能名、思能造端，自幼获称赞无数，凭何得不到此人青睐。

他偏要。一次、两次、十次、百次，直到石穿为止——他要这大魏的贵胄高华们非瞩目他不可。  
怎么做呢，用谈局跟他辩论吗？昌陵乡侯平素的态度已经很鲜明，他说过不少声东击西的话，所谓“辩有理胜、有辞胜”。世所仰慕的男人无数次暗示：钟君破正理以求异，求异则失正——辞胜之辈而已。

小郎君咬牙，他听腻了夏侯玄“白玉之圭”与“斯言之玷”这类影射。他大喇喇站在琴前说：“羽林监可知，明日流苏车由谁执绋引歌？”  
夏侯玄头也不抬。执绋引歌的挽童，一般由丧主府上少年的来当。永安里么，无疑是世子未加冠的庶弟。

“是我。”  
钟士季心满意足，看到昌陵乡侯一双眼睛望向他。这样才对。所有被歌咏的名流雅士，眸子里都应该有他的影子。

司马师在厩枥看到了曹叡赠与永安里助丧的两匹白马，混白其身、鬣鬃为红，精神桀骜得不像是拉柩车的牲口。随手搭上鞍鞯，厚缣文绣的表面充有夹棉，摸上去本应该光滑的，手感却意外像揉皱的生丝。是他弟弟的情液和血。司马师拾起马鞭，直往马背抽去。白马长嘶，躁怒地晃荡着脖子，掀蹄要踢却因被缰绳束缚大动不得。司马师晃到马后，后腿间悬垂着巨势借夜中微光也能看出阴影。  
当着洛阳城千家万户的面发骚，真叫人恶心。舞阳侯世子扬手又是一鞭，抽在马势上像遥摇欲坠的红石榴，又一鞭也不知果实能否坠落。直到马倌跌声叫，公子不能打。且不说打坏了赐物，这可是日行千里的好宝贝。

日行千里？司马师将长鞭折三折握在手里。原来是日行千里的宝贝，世子笑道：“以后拉车驮物就都由它来做。毕竟天子送来牵旐用，上好辔子，叫它乖觉些。”  
马倌嘴里应着，心疼不已。此畜乃是神驹雋器，若做将军坐骑，两军之间救人存亡亦未可知——世子暴殄天物，蹧跶呀。

司马师出了马厩，指腹是被污液弄湿又干涸的鞍垫的触感。这触感原被马栏草垛之中粪便的膻秽给遮住，现下倒让长公子察觉出人的腥臊。就像望梅止渴。只要设想污液的主人，他的味道氤氲在鼻腔，就像刚从孔洞分泌、散发出来。司马师数日少食，臆想中浓重的麝气令他憎恶到干呕。  
“那小子现下在哪。”穿过两间院落，他问起陪伴的管家。  
“公子是说……二……”管家伯差点没反应过来世子冷漠的称呼是指谁，他应道：“二公子在祖祢庙呢。”  
“哦？”  
“之前家法怕是疼了，半天缓过来。世子出言如律，二公子记得‘跪祖宗’，爬也得爬去祠堂。”

疼是假的。司马师轻嗤。他支开阿伯，兀自往西院走了。拐过折角，穿过一段由参天的柏树所拱卫的石径，世子踏上台阶用鞭梢推开了一扇肃穆的四折桃木门。大父走在世父之后，灵牌供奉于永安里。大父之上还有曾、高、天、烈、太等诸祖，一直到久远的楚汉之争，甚至更加缅渺的春秋五霸。也不知道是幸是障，家脉总是与乱世关系匪浅。  
麝气更浓了。祠堂里点着一座灯，灯枝上的蜡烛在司马师进门时跳了一下，而后像见到主人般温顺而服帖。司马师的葛屦踏在砖上没有发出声响，灵牌下那团阴影也蜷伏着。光晕为世子披上一层纱，他执香敬过先祖，而后对室内另一个会呼吸的人说“跪过来”。

司马昭爬了两步。沙哑叫着哥哥。洛阳宫好吗。世子摒气问道。他讨厌这味，让他想到乌头草的毒。  
御体康健。年轻人答。  
嘉福殿御帐中风景如何。  
小弟不知。

司马师用长鞭弯折部抬起常年离家之人的下巴：“抖得这么厉害。陛下没有满足你。回来还想要？”残忍的问话换来胞弟一声游丝，兄长救我。舞阳侯世子屈尊平视弟弟，后者像一盆热炭渴求一滴水。司马师被他逗笑了，司马昭误以为富饶而潮湿的眼波，不过是亘古寂灭的石砂。二公子哀嚎着抓住男人的手。丧妻之人穿得好单薄，皮肤凉得透心。长公子擦过他满头汗水，温柔发问：“二弟是在恳求我吗。”

欲海挣扎之人抱紧扁舟，头如捣蒜。却换来世子一句质问：“我有求过你吗。”  
年轻人讷讷，他终于等到他想要的人，身体渴望归处。至于溃散的心智，已经无法胜任与长公子机锋。年轻人摸进长公子的下裳，他紧实的小腿，羊脂雕刻的大腿，四肢发凉并不要紧，那里肯定是热的。

司马师一脚踢在他软腹，而后踩在他用铜簪自残的腿面上：“你没听懂为兄的话。你入宫之前，为兄有求你任何事么——没有。你如今有什么资格乞求我赐予。  
“都是你自找的。司马昭，列祖列宗在上，寡廉鲜耻洛阳城以身侍君，不知孝悌宗庙内求欢接媾。家法还没教会你恭敬。”  
司马昭没有挣扎，他半痴半傻问：“小弟这身模样，脏了兄长的脚，污了祖宗的眼。是否也当罚？”


	8. 三辰（8）

一鞭子破空抽在年轻人凌乱衣衫掩映的肉体上，肉体主人呆然望着行凶者。世子挪身踩住他的头，叫那幅多情的容貌转向地面。年轻人阖眼，皮囊伤痕累累，引以为傲的精神也被凌虐殆尽。司马师在他头骨上用力，鞭子狰狞地落在年轻人肩头、胁侧、胸口。装什么虔诚，执刑者说，最讨厌的就是这番全盘接受的模样。年轻人始终没学会违拗一母胞兄。明明疲惫透顶，心底恼怒世子的冷淡、拒绝，以及从不听他辩解就主导一场场惩罚——年轻人安分地承接世子施加的一切。

“司马昭。你进洛阳宫行了什么好事。”  
小弟得知这些年来兄长境遇，愧悔交加恨不得以身为替。

“为兄有求于你？司马昭，是你自作多情还是别有用心？”  
兄长怎能如此诘责。  
“你打着‘以身为替’的幌子亲近天子，实拿君恩换进身之阶。回来又当面表‘奉献’，魈鬼都没有你会装。”

司马师撩开年轻人下摆，兽皮鞣制的细鞭玩味地在他股间逡巡。腿间秘境过早地迎来了阳春。融化的白雪、开垦的红壤，合不拢的肉窟等待擎天巨物来栽培。瞧。身体都被用熟了。陛下当真疼爱得紧。司马师将手柄端探进翕张的穴道，木制触到内里圆面，连续敲击笃笃有声。二公子忍住腹下如鼓，情窍又是一阵偷袭似的麻爽击穿他虚弱的防线。

他祈祷兄长将异物拔出，换做熟悉的肉具来填充。舞阳侯世子又转到他正面，端详可怜的人根——它的勃起似乎无法受主人约束，世子担心它明日送葬会闯出祸事，于是将母亲为二弟佩戴的白絰束缚其上，缠绕至朱囊由环绕到腰间打了个结。如此，它便绝无膨胀的可能。

司马昭煎熬殆尽的力气抵不过那人捉弄，他将嘴唇咬出血来：“若换作旁人辱我……。”  
谑声：“怎样。”  
年轻人断了下文，世子却从他绷紧的脖颈察觉出杀意。

“也不会怎样。毕竟往你身体里埋楔的另一个人，他还好端端高居北宸。”  
“他是……主君！”  
不理会二弟四个字所压抑的叛逆与绝望，司马师抽出一鞭，淡声：“情深意厚。我倒想知道，倘他看到你体无完肤是否还能眷顾如初。”

年轻人身上开出紫荆，鞭痕交错，沁出的血红斑点连成片，姹紫嫣红。司马昭手指扣着地砖，喘息愈发粗重。年轻人用手保护自己因衣衫滑落而被过度惩罚的左上背，被鞭梢抽到指尖。二公子鼻酸，都是兄长故意而为对不对——兄长隐忍蛰伏，为取信天子不得已作态；家门遭受忌疑，为求生路不得已骨肉戕害。

他只有这样想，只有想“兄为阖闾，我为要离——唯兄长戮我躯体，断我手脚，元仲必信臣而无疑”才能扛住身心入土之苦。司马师将血脉翻卧在地，后者在鞭梢又一次掠过脆弱的乳尖之后将它捉住。司马昭晃动鞭绳：求兄长暗示一切都是作戏——责骂是假、鄙夷也是假，哪怕吹口气，再小的动作骨肉都能捕捉。  
司马师漠然而冷酷，让亲弟手心多一道血痕。听着噼啪声响，看着皮开肉绽，舞阳侯世子愉悦至极。

这刺伤了年轻人。他胸腔低鸣，咽下喉头的血，笑声沙哑：“世子不慈不友。莫怪司马昭不顺不悌——”  
“呵。”  
“——又何必顾忌世子丧忧。”司马昭撑起上身：“陛下已为世子选定继室。济阴吴氏，淑性茂质。司马昭贺世子得此佳偶。”

司马师将鞭绳绕过二公子灵兽般优美的脖子，拉起他头：“济阴吴氏哪门子的淑茂。是谁出的主意？是你，对不对……弟妹东海名门嫡长女，贵妻在室你该很得意！  
司马昭徒然挣扎，因为喘不上来气而支离破碎，年长之人的怒火反叫他咧嘴笑开：“世子勿忘……入宫……谢恩。”

感恩戴德。司马师弯起手指刮了刮胞弟的脸，烫且湿润。做兄长的说着抹了一把水珠子拍在年轻人伤口，如愿听到他如同失路的虓虎一般的哀鸣。司马昭无声动着嘴唇：请世子，务必尽快跟吴氏生下嫡长。莫叫我房中捷足先登了。  
笑话。二公子乃是洛阳宫人、嬖幸恩豢，恐怕连自己適寝的门朝那边开都不知道。司马师收起鞭子，将他弟弟拖到摆放着孝飨的俎案前，任他身后画出一条粗重的血迹。司马师啁哳：“列祖列宗在上，我司马家出了一个献身取宠、侍奉枕席的子孙。明日葬仪完毕便滚回皇帝身傍，司马师不与你同父母。”

痛楚之下，司马昭面容扭曲，声音几乎漫漶难闻：“不劳世子开尊口亲自驱逐。司马昭错了二十四年，做你的弟弟。又错了十年，对兄长心怀绮念。至于这些年月的自作主张——长公子看不上也罢。你当你的舞阳侯世子。司马昭从今往后，不会为长公子多费一星半点的情。  
“司马昭乃天子之臣，身心奉于太极殿上。”

司马师连说三声好。他蓦地打开桃木门，让冰冷的夜风稀释祖庙的腥麝。司马师站在门槛后，枉我苦心为你遮羞，你不嫌丑，从今起再无体面的必要。长公子扬声唤来黑暗处听候的仆役：“弔客误闯祖庙。找间客室安置，明日送客。”

纵然舞阳侯世子无情，永安里的家丁不敢慢待了二公子。两个力夫将司马昭搬出祀祖之地，擅作主张将他抬往成婚之前常住的居室。当然，他们不忘用眼光交流着府里的秘闻——那些令世子火冒三丈或者二公子皮开肉绽的隐情，以及世子面带厌恶，双关地说着“记得给他换身衣服。他身上脏。”

钟家小郎君在前院逡游，寻找舞阳侯世子，并同他交换一个许诺。龀童身量轻盈，在凋零的庭院中步履翩跹，踩碎枯草发出天上星宿私语般沙沙的声音。小郎君穿过石山，偶然听见缟衣素服的粗使们议论府中公子，好奇心又被挑起。只言片语拼凑出“二公子蒙难”，钟君精神畅快。他恨不得亲眼目睹年轻将军被叱骂、驱逐、血肉淋漓的惨状，好抵消被他溺液浇头的屈辱。

斜跨庭苑，顺连廊往南再西折就是二子的院落，第一进是游舍、书房和燕室。穿拱门过亭阁再往深处，是后院適寝，那是钟君跟主人家约定过，不会涉足的区域之一。反正小银蛇对中馈女眷别无兴致——他想潜入的是二公子居室，观赏年轻将军的惨状并为之幸灾乐祸。  
铁钩勾住他后颈的衣领。

“夜深了。”  
司马师站在栋基的台阶前，审视放肆的髫童。  
钟君蹙眉，世子一直跟着我？为什么没有听见你的声音。

“这是永安里。”舞阳侯世子言简意赅。他是主人。他掌握府内蚊蝇的数量，每一株草木的绽放和枯萎，他知道哪些仆人吃里扒外，也知道哪个客人口是心非。司马师捏着钟君稚气未脱的下巴，悄声：“一天之内第二次。没看够情火焚身的男人吗。”  
没见过，更没看够。龀龄公子天真说着勾引人的话：“世子何尝在我面前表露？”

“倒是。”世子诚实地点头。  
小公子双臂圈住男人的脖颈，昵声说：子元乃沉渊之士，可惜情肠皆郁于中襟，也不嫌苦闷。纤巧的身躯倚靠在司马师怀中，柔软蓬勃，是最善于舞蹈的躯体。这只灵物喜怨总是直接的，嗟之叹之、歌之咏之，歌咏不足，手之舞之、足之蹈之。他明眸善睐也好、慧齿滑肤也罢，最妙的还是他肆意的生机——他或操牛尾或击筑歌舞，每每叫囚徒难以忘怀。

“士季想见么。”舞阳侯世子用拇指揉着少童的嘴唇：“我恣情骋欲的样子。”  
想。钟君将他拇指含在嘴中，毫无怯意地与成年男人调谐：“第一想见世子烈火燎原。第二想见令弟惨悴人寰。”  
司马师将沾了香唾的手指捻在少童未长开的乳珠，揶揄怀中人精：“记仇莫过钟士季。大白天里爬窗户，没偷到食儿反而把尾巴丢了？”小郎君耳朵发红，永安里内世子无所不知，他将脸蛋埋在男人肩上蹭着，仿佛为蹭掉二公子留下的臊气。

“想要的不少。还有什么一并说罢。”  
“钟会半身入贵府，愿做挽郎，为夫人执绋。”

司马师抱着颍川公子，撞入司马昭的书房。因为二公子常年在外，此间闲置。桌案、笔墨、书简基本保留他幼少读书时的模样。世子将少童置于案上，小郎君肩头悬垂，倒看着一面书橱发问：令弟当真全部读毕？他不是白丁？  
牛嚼牡丹。司马师在案头漆匣中翻找，从骰子、笔架、小木雕、年代久远的草编里找到一盒膏脂。用了大半，世子蘸了些指尖化开，倒还没坏。少童双腿盘住男人的腰，黑暗中，一双手探知男人的五官。小郎君呢喃：明日未明，城中士庶，从名公贵子到叩牛操筑之徒会夹道列于两侧——还有猊兕般瞠目的婆娘。司马子元与夏侯太初，四时风月成俗，洛阳城多久没有比这更轰动的景致。

“所以你要走在最前。小小年纪，这么爱出风头。”  
舞阳侯世子撩开他素衫，钟君常在府上沐浴，更换都是永安里公子们的小衣。司马师解过这件，他弟弟八九岁贪玩汗湿了身子。那个年纪个子窜得很快，没多久就穿不下。司马师摩挲熟悉的锦纹，都是今夕交织的经纬。男人隔衣爱抚。小公子尚未长成，薄汗细喘是他能做到的极限，至于边扭胯邀欢边叫着男人，属于无师自通的天赋。

“能执牛耳者舍我其谁。”  
清脆的嗓音重复吟着“子元”。定陵成侯的幺子不知卑怯是何物，两个字唱得甜腻又坚定。不似这个书房主人曾经讨好里带着小心翼翼地乞求，询问阿兄能否容许表字相称。

“口出狂言。区区十岁就想高居士林。”  
司马师扯散他下裳，将香膏塗于嫩蕊。小郎君肉隙翕合，温乎乎吸吮着熟客。司马师注意到他会阴和腿内残留着前一番狩猎的摩痕，发狠地拍打又将手指更彻底地在粉窟里挖弄。直到钟君蜜穴软得流水，少童拽着男人袖管恳请世子入窟验货——检验他腹中锦绣能否做士人翘楚。男人应他所请，倒掰一双白腿大敞，持械叩门。 

隔壁案几吱吱作响，少童叫欢如铙钹，丝弦拔高消失在千丈云霄。神昏意厥的司马昭倏忽回魂，而后是令他头皮发麻、毫不避忌的交媾。间或夹杂二三哭声，直抱怨快慢深浅。二公子让自己做个死物，疼痛是别人的，心如刀绞、欲海洪波都是别人的，却在小郎君声声“子元”中被雷霆穿身而过。

世间情致不在年寿。小郎君啼笑。识遍衣冠与伦望，就算殇夭也值得。司马师俯首舔舐，对上钟君未生喉结，只手可围的脖颈。男人将妖童脚跟架于肩上，剥净他全身之剩一片散了襟的小衣。年长之人谑道：士季少龄风流，光“识遍”恐怕都未肯满足。他舌尖钻弄身下人胸前粉杏之间，微凹的心窝：“定陵侯从不在幺弟身上拴线，任凭士季去做青鸟。”

欢泪倒流，渗入额顶乌发之中。男人解开钟君束发青綵，系在他项上。交接处坚金满硉，鼋头撑开窄幼的便门，孽柱筋脉纵横穿梭于曲径。而这张净嫩的皮彀又仿佛忍饥挨饿数日之久，紧紧箍着男人。舞阳侯世子轻按妖童小腹，赏玩他鸟雀儿般的人根。可怜幼物尚未成熟，不解灵窍挠拨与肉根充胀的趣味。待他阳芽初遗识得人间至乐，只怕馋情嗜欲、更加不可收拾。小郎君肩头悬空，随男人每一次进动，便多向外滑落一分，一炷香功夫后心几乎跌出桌案。他半哭着恳求男人抱紧他，半抱怨今次交动怎地如此凶猛。

白里带红的躯体被丝线点缀，娆媚多姿。司马师将他托在怀里，耳语：“挽郎要唱挽歌。士季何不趁此良机开开嗓子。”小郎君双眸婉转潜舒，股间渐渐习惯男人节律。痛归痛，肉身充实、魂体沟通的快感叫他纵是死绝也痴迷。龀童只手抓着男人衣袂，“子元、子元”地呜咽开来。

钟家娇客的浪啼像卷帛被撕碎的声音。邻屋，司马昭将衾被蒙在头上，好阻挡那二人无休止的艳宴。将苦泪咽如腹中，耳鼓被针尖扎个没完。舞阳侯世子当面装作人，指着祖宗牌位斥责二弟“令人作呕”；转眼离经叛道置礼教于不顾，丧中行淫。

年轻人滤过髫童的叫欢，男人的声音像破云之箭戳了他一个对穿。潮湿的嗍舌和咬嘴，抽送中低沉的气音，还有那些悱恻地、花样百出的调狎。当世子数落完毕小相好像一只花蝴蝶，每逢名仕就沾惹；又诮责钟君如同春园里任人品评的锦葵，所有赏玩都为了抬高自己身价。榫卯衔接处黏腻的声响，男人下腹朱囊拍打会阴的节拍。

年轻人身体有记忆，对那些声音。停下来，司马昭命令兀自兴奋的孽处停下，双腿之间的反应愚蠢到可恨——他们已经分道扬镳了。二公子抠开伤口警告自己：那人用皮鞭打，用脚踩在自己颅骨，施虐和叱责不留半点余地。为此，二公子不吝以斩断牵绊做回击。  
看来还不够。  
钟君泣不成声，求男人施舍精元。后者将俏人儿翻转，俯压于身下又是一番疼爱。

司马昭颤手探摸。随父出征前的少年时代，他在榻板与牀柱的夹角藏了一把短匕。只为保护偶尔在自己院里小憩的兄长免受梦魇侵扰。还在，年轻的将军找到了。他拔出利器，挪动身体将刀尖对准胸口。  
这颗心太累赘，不如取出来扔掉。

颍川公子双腚被舞阳侯世子扒开了肏，可怜性实未开像隔着窗纸窥探满园奥妙，徒把极乐仙境来当作疼来哭。小郎君溺水般不自知挥舞手臂，碰翻了一沓帛书，摔碎了一块砚，又将二公子装小玩意的漆盒滴里搭拉掀翻在地。世子拍打雪臀以教训，又钳腰狠搥，阳锋不留余地凿入深窟往复数回合精驰。钟君满脸是泪，偏头索吻权作撒娇和安慰。男人尽体贴之能，吮去睫毛露珠。塵柄滑出蜜道，司马师离身整理衣裳顺便将散乱的物件收拾整齐，又听妖童赤躶着发嗔说冷、说渴望怀抱。

短匕从榻边伤痕累累的掌心落下，金声如磬。匕尖沾血，半生痴障已死。  
夜晚归于寂静。

未明，司马昭换了麻衣至府门前，炬火摇曳如川流。家人将夫人棺柩抬至套好马的挽车，又将祭品放置于苇草圆筐附随车后。牵引挽车的绋索也准备妥当，挽童发引走在最前方，丧家亲朋于其后执引或执披助丧。司马昭混在男人们的队列中。司马师一身白麻冠、衰衣衰裳和腰绖。夏侯玄兄悼亡妹按例是大功之丧。授时的鼓点笃笃作响，夫人的至亲同声说：“启殡”。

天光在行列的移动中降临。  
钟家小郎君水晶一样剔透的嗓子唱着歌。  
人生尠能百。哀情数万端。  
不幸婴笃病。凶候形素颜。

洛阳城随他挽歌醒来。羽林监视线掠过妹夫，隔着寒霜、乌鸦羽屑与导路香炉的青烟眺看三代名臣的公子——素缟之下冶丽的面容向上扬起，姿貌、家世郡望和从来不会匮乏的曲赋都是少童傲慢的来源。“钟君待价而沽否？”这等劣俗的问题在羽林监心头碾过好几遍，最终嫌嗤嘲脏了自己的嘴、又嫌少童“然也”脏了自己的耳，不如付之于轻蔑。

乘着定陵侯幺弟的歌声，都城的居民们推牖观望，或借开户取水的功夫涌上街头。好奇的看客，与丧主不相识的市道刍荛，怯于高攀却想一览名流芬华的寒庶子弟渐次充满了街巷。司马师悲哭，于礼挑不出任何瑕疵。洛阳人欣赏世子层岩叠巘风雨不可侵灭的端整，赞叹羽林监璇花抛洒松竹林的清美。

多么荒唐。司马昭发笑，京洛名贵人人都有几层皮。小郎君唱着挽歌走在行列最前，他的骄矜未必不是引诱观者扒了他的衣服，毕竟舞阳侯世子刚验过货，而他渴望被更多人品尝。至于可敬的丧主、司马家嗣子儒门熏陶日、论礼教纲纪如数家珍，却在背阴的角落践之踏之。还有臻若琼璧的羽林监，在洛阳神鬼纵横的市衢做他不知真伪的君子。

年轻的将军跟在送葬队伍中，步履杂错。他诸多痛楚交加，身体高热，维持站立已是极限，只是人人都在哀踊，未注意罢了。广莫门出现在视野尽头，出城往北几里就到了芒山。灰黑的城池像四周被栅栏封闭的槛车，行列走近，司马师伸手触摸到冰凉的夯土。是牢墙。

“媛容啊——”  
一个吊唁者乘安车飞至出殡的队伍前。他肥硕的脸上涕泗横流，腮部的圆弧存不住水珠子，把前胸沾得透湿。你好苦的命。来者揩了一把鼻涕哭道，嫁给司马子元，你好惨的命啊。牵旐的白马止蹄，挽童歌声中断。陪行的宾友家人只见舞阳侯世子走出，向车上人揖礼：“邵陵侯哀悼内讳，司马师铭感不尽。何妨移驾，与我等同行同哭。”

曹爽跳下安车叉腰而立：“司马师，谁要跟你一起假惺惺地哭媛容。诸位不知，我表妹就是被他司马子元害死！表妹堂堂昌陵悼侯与德阳乡主爱女，偏嫁给一介质任。他身无官品、碌碌无为，终身也无出头之日。况司马子元性情谲诡，只怕将失意和郁火都发泄在至亲身上。媛容嫁给这样的人，遭受何等的委屈！且她连带娘家一起受苦——太初何等样的人，就因为做了你的姻亲才被牵连责难、被疏远于帝心！”

表哥恐怕又被皇帝当传声筒，熟悉的味道让夏侯玄厌烦——曹叡在司马师和自己之间惯玩制约平衡的把戏，这回大概是叫曹爽扰乱葬仪让舞阳侯世子蒙羞。夏侯玄自恃风姿，无意跻身鸡鸭互啄般难看的争辩。他旁观舞阳侯世子冰霜以对乜了邵陵侯一眼，然后转回缟素的人群，命令启程。

还有一肚子火气未发泄，邵陵侯不甘心追上两步又喊：“哟，这不是司马家的二公子吗。大将军关陇退敌，劳苦功高。多亏了诸葛孔明，死得凑巧。做了一千来天的乌龟换来军功，二公子替尊君回国都领赏来了？”

司马昭纳闷自己怎就得了邵陵侯看重，成为他找茬的对象。脚下一顿，险些被后列撞倒。周围都是相识的家人和亲朋，此刻司马昭希望人尽不识——他的趔趄、颤抖和高热。乳臭未干的童少当面指责他武夫“不习文以化成、不循礼以缀淫”；共过血脉的人，直斥他令人作呕、脏和不堪。万幸这是他与他们最后同行的路，走到尽头，彼此都不必再互相恶心。  
路怎么还没走到尽头。

“令弟随尊君抗蜀，白捡的军功，加官进爵还会远吗。惜乎哀哉——关陇军中，恐怕只知大将军二子，不知其有长子在国。可怜可叹呀。”  
加官进爵？司马师眼梢飘过聒噪的邵陵侯，翻越一片惨白的人像准确落在司马昭身上。世子慢条斯理：“散骑常侍纵然宗室近臣，也万万不可妄议恩赏，免得落了窃权的口实。况彼若得以右迁，也并非凭着尺末功绩。昭伯，你说也是不是？”

曹爽照着天子交代的话术挑乱，加之对曹叡掖庭艳逸多有耳闻——又亲眼见殿上人将大将军次子当做玩物，颜色暧昧。司马昭虚望丧主，舞阳侯世子反问背后残忍的暗示，他听见了。万幸肉体早已麻木，感知爱痛伤悲的器官也被舍弃。年轻人贞定：“嫂嫂殡中。请世子执丧礼。”

何方贵客，置喙我府中事。  
舞阳侯世子一语哗然，亲朋低呼司马子上的名字。前者讥讪：弟弟？洛阳宫中宝牀香帷，仰承玉露身负君恩。司马师白衣之身藉藉无名，如何敢高攀贵宠为兄弟。

捅破秘辛的一角，天地反而安静下来。司马昭对世子的绝情既已了然，应道：“圣明乃我大魏万民之主，为人臣者自当潜心侍奉。况圣明与臣僚论事至晚，赐留宿宫苑屡见不鲜。世子久疏天颜，大惊小怪。” 邵陵侯盼望兄弟针锋，唯恐天下不乱更添了一把火。圣明曷止与将军论事。论事又哪会赐浴香汤。

舞阳侯世子眺看年轻人：“司马师无能之辈，许久未覩圣颜，亦不曾跻身庙堂。无论提携还是晋身，某人帮不了你。将军少年得志，难怪在皇帝身边钻营以图更进一步。昨已尽言，家事不敢劳烦。贵客当归了。”

世子与“客人”的口争引得群伦瞩目。怡怡睦睦二十余年，少时兄长与他约定今生做那不败之棠棣。可惜二子泛舟，卫寿替兄而死、兄伋追弟共赴黄泉的情谊世所罕有。既然有人中道捐弃，司马昭何必痴儿怨女。年轻人仰头大笑：“世子好重的嫉妒！妒我有功？官身？天子宠爱？军营威望？总不会连这副驱马日行二百里的躯体也嫉妒！世子滥施家法、极尽诋毁，恐怕是嫉妒作祟携私报怨——见不得好、恨不得毁了我！”

司马师出口成冰：“发丧多日，你在何处。府上有凶，为何衣彩。国嗣不育自有御史来谏。宫中行乐，误君、毁悌、灭礼我哪一条罚得不对。你若要脸，快快自行离去。莫叫棍棒相逐。”

“世子眼中司马昭承恩邀宠以求晋身，不过是蝇营狗苟之徒。句句孝悌礼义，让司马昭无地自容。世子欺人太甚——莫怪司马昭扯碎尊面，叫惺惺作态之下的鬼蜮见一见天。”

长公子发谑，道他能折腾什么花样。送葬的队伍被风吹动，白篾沙沙，白绦喁喁。只见年轻人有条不紊解开麻布腰带，素衣外裳扑地坠地。发什么疯癫，世子摆手示意队伍行进。侍君之身难道胆敢坦裸惑众么。中褝被血浸透，又结痂干涸。年轻人忍痛剥去这层，露出鳞驳的上身而后双膝着地。

“世子下手恁重。是想杀了愚弟？  
“知愚弟侍奉帷幄，世子就让我体无完肤好叫陛下恶弃。司马昭既参军事又承天恩，反观世子一无所有，不是携私报怨又是什么。”

“世子好狠的心。对一母同胞尚且如此。  
“世子自委质以来情智大变，性理无常。对待结发妻子又能怎样。”

这句话触动了邵陵侯的伤处。他哭啼啼混进了送葬的队伍，泪水决堤般流给了青梅竹马的表妹，顺便在悼词里夹枪带棍暗骂舞阳侯世子虐待了发妻。宾友嘈切，那个大放厥词的孽障倒在街陌。

司马师抬步，穿过广莫门黑魆魆的阴影将司马昭远远抛在身后。不用回头看，都能说出三十九鞭分别落在那人身上什么位置。可惜没有哪一鞭打碎他牙齿舌头，叫他彻底说不出话——亦不能为曹叡操使。万幸鞭子落下之后，就再不想触摸和靠近。血污烂肉，丑陋至极。

钟君放声而歌。他唱开了彤云，唱出苍白的日光照在原隰。城北是丧主带着弟弟骑马翻过的山。生灵死寂，也许有一天也是他们长眠的地方。  
欲悲泪已竭。欲辞不能言。  
存亡自远近。长夜何漫漫。

“抱紧我。”那时早春，少童说。司马师想象自己对他说了冷酷的话，对他说天地间凡活物没有坚密不离的道理，最好趁早习惯——而不是指着河曲挽落日，将二弟放进怀抱。


	9. 三辰（9）

世子好狠的心。对手足兄弟尚且如此，何况发妻。  
夏侯徽的灵柩除去棺饰，抬入铺有茅秀和香草的墓穴中。随葬的明器依次陈置，而后将折板与抗席铺放于棺柩上。焚香的青烟沟通冥途，夏侯玄亲眼见至亲长眠于天地之间，覆以填土。黄泉无漏刻。从此亡妹不知冬夏。空柩车不受任何人驱赶，仿佛载着离人的残魂朝故居奔去。

舞阳侯世子潦倒无能，狷戾莫测。是你，逼得贵女名姝寡欢而亡。  
连带妻家因你任质遭遇天子冷落，堂堂先帝股肱昌陵悼侯之子壮怀难酬。

墓圹周围，恸哭是鸟兽与山林的背景。羽林监蹙眉、泪痕和哀叹，牵动仰慕者的心弦。上至宗室子弟，下至初入仕途的年轻仕宦，自有若干张喉舌替他发言。芒山亘古无言。司马师听见人心嘈嘈切切，责难如同狂沙漫卷噼啪打在他身上。

他们在夏侯徽跟前停留得足够久。太阳转过了天中。  
头顶的云被簌风聚拢，世子牵起羽林监的视线。太初总是清节高蹈，总是无辜受难的一方。你的境遇——蹇厄也好、丧痛也罢，乃至错拥陈思王以至浮华禁锢尽可以归咎于我。是我何妨。若论为你做注，世间除了我还有谁人更适合。

两姓的亲属哭返，他们各自的密友揣着半日见闻调头回城。夏侯玄脸颊水痕已经风干，他凝着一双点漆的眸子：“若人世不容，至少幽冥可以寄身。可见‘死’也不全是坏事。  
“不过地下冷清。就算戏豹舞罴、唱起‘瑶池会’也没有看客。世子定是不肯去的。”

司马师掏出袖中深藏的茜草，插在亡妻坟头。羽林监俯视虚情假意的男人——让人不禁想斫断那副后脊、捅破胸腔，将怀中鲜血涂满他擅做戏的躯壳。叫他撑着病骨、带着枷镣洛阳城里覆雨翻云，骋他活见鬼的风流。

夏侯玄握了把封土，洒在他二人之间。  
“今日徽儿。明日不知是谁葬身北芒。我看令弟气若游丝委于道边。世子放言驱逐，莫约也无人敢救。不如，替他相一块宝地。”  
司马师善辩的口舌试图敷衍“处处可以埋骨”，但是肝膈厌恶不吉之说。舞阳侯世子像个蹩脚的怪物，在矛盾中沉默，漫不经心酝酿最诛心的毒。末了他吐出一言：羽林监何等闲心——那小子死、生、寝、居与汝何关。

梧桐枯落，珠帏碎散。夏侯玄散尽了手中细尘，嗤笑：“媛容之后我与永安里攀不上半点干系。只是司马子元，前一脚洛阳城里寻芳撷英，随后绝情戏码声势浩大。就算瞒得过诸人眼耳，遮掩你那点埙篪之思——也叫我观之作呕、不破不快罢了。  
“他或伤重不愈，当真可悯。他若归于帝阙、前路叵测，就都是你自作自受。”  
“求而不得，陨功无成。”  
“都是你自作自受。”

司马师倏地回头，去捕食切中他晦心的人物。视野莽莽，有山，有枯木和鸦雀。夏侯玄的声音还在，盘旋在树与树的空隙，盘旋在男人的耳朵里，勒断了丧主的呼吸，扎透他的脏腑。

温热的舌头舔醒了司马昭的眼睛。牵旐的白驹返城之后被马夫偷偷释放，灵兽不知人间情仇纠葛，只晓得对驯服它的人生死相随。二公子抱着马颈说：带我去长安。动物曲腿着地，方便年轻人爬上马背。

嘉福殿内，曹叡招来校事官禀报目标的风吹草动。他耐着性子，听完了皇祖皇考诸子孙的耽乐事、听完了公孙晃的泣陈其弟居心不轨、还有其他各州太守与征镇将军的家长里短。终于，天子有的放矢添了一句：永安里长公子夫人出殡，光景如何。校事官答，三言两语难概全貌，容臣徐徐奏来。

不必睁眼目睹帝室巍峨，连廊飞庑。魏宫新筑的双阙，涂墙的垩粉里掺着苏合，香气威严。司马昭俯趴在马背上，无力应付司马令的讯问。灵兽听得人声争执，一股子不耐烦。马儿不识长安道，何苦怪罪它将九重寒宫做故乡。万幸在它扬蹄之前，阊阖门开了。  
黄门尖声，传司马子上入见。

曹叡乘辇出东堂步道，两侧阁檐耸峙。朝堂院东止车门，一人尽他最大可能收拾仪容，明明连呼吸都难以为继。天子命那人升辇同乘，他退步行君臣礼仪跪称僭越。曹叡甚至揭开盖幔，命黄门将公子搀入辇中。年轻人竟然还有余力引卫尉（辛毗）、少府（杨阜）和廷尉（高柔）的谏语。曹叡恫吓：“干脆把度支尚书、秘书监统统诏来。让你叔父、姻丈当面教你人臣之道。”天子又指左右：“没长耳朵？孤赐司马仲达次子同乘。”

玉辂中，一双象牙般的小臂揽住年轻臣子滚烫的躯体。他承认自己有失定力。当校事官绘声绘色讲述大将军宅邸和广莫门前的故事，万金之身渴望到场一观，去看这场‘曼衍鱼龙’何处漏绽，去看司马子元葫芦里卖的什么好药。

司马昭的伤，即便耳目添油加醋也不违其实——何等样的愤怒才下得去的痛手。他已经强弩之末，嘴上徒然挂着陛下万不可如此。什么“克明俊德，以亲九族。九族既睦，平章百姓”之类，都是颟顸御史爱说的套话。至于他的肢骸，对方寸间无法逃离的温度和抚摸丢盔弃甲。

辇车走了一条偏道。天色向晚，役夫步履轻悄，瑶象装饰的车驾漂浮半空，斜阳下形同魅影。  
曹叡除去年轻人的衣物，吸吮他颠簸与叩礼中反复流血的伤口。丑陋的血痕冒犯天颜，司马昭拾来天子枕背的羔裘遮伤。君王倒像不介意，温言询问他“痛否”。白絰以一种娴熟的手法将牡器捆扎在小腹，天子解开缠绕像为一颗成熟的肉果剥皮。微小的动作都能让年轻人流泪。当楔破了瓤的狎具被恩赐者取出，引人入胜的肉窟像严河开冻。年轻人不敢想象自己模样。强支整日，好不容易适应与假势共存。陡然中空，户内万蚁噬心。被刚毛搓磨了昼夜的情窍涌动难以启齿的淫欲。

滴水成冰的天里，司马昭体内埋着一只沸鼎。年轻人在万金之躯的颈项留下甲痕。后者不予怪咎，反而拾袖沾去他霞云飞渡面庞渗出的汗水继续与他鸣口。“顺人伦？齐螽斯？克明俊德，协和万邦？逞淑妇口舌。”曹叡持假势复又捅弄下方屄户，看他四肢抽搐十分快意。直到逼出他骚啼浪叫，更又徐徐转捩转行：“不若营中妓。”

等到血肉之躯化作灰烬，龙根才矜持地撑开襞褶。司马昭眼缝半睁，偷眼睇向天子。身体总是先于其他，更顺从地适应曹叡的侵入，甚至轻易从交媾中获得慰悦。欢吟滑出臣子的齿缝，纵与娼妇无异，也忍不住久旱甘霖般掸腰相迎。十三州的主人至今没想通，明明青睐长思的媚色，那副姣好的体貌能够盛起君王的欢愉和遐想——又为何会热衷肏弄体无完肤的八尺须眉。曹叡喜欢狩猎，也喜欢将万物纳入掌中。他只能籍此说服自己，侵犯这个年轻人是对异姓大将军“遇事不奏、事急从权”的泄愤，或者是对令人厌恶的兄弟关系的践踏。

年轻人渐渐进气不敌呼气。曹叡一次次深而又深将神柄搥入后庭，前者只是无力抓着君王半褪的衣襟，身体不受控制地索求让他心底惶恐，更叫他震悚的是君王从施虐变成体己的恩主，扣准他情窍深浅，抑或在雨点般的舂碓间不经意穿插舌戏和爱抚。曹叡不必尊口询问嬖人是否快活，二公子眉目春水，浑身潮红像熟烂的柰果，唇角溢出鲛珠般的唾液。  
天子靠身车壁，又令他坐于小腹，指节轻敲玉辂。人为的晃动中，神具得巧不费力就能搅弄那人敏感，年轻人股瓣不得已加紧以求平衡，顺便献媚地将乳粒送于天子品尝。龙涎渗透马鞭刮伤的乳头，曹叡嗦出他血的咸腥，是独有的风沙漫掩、尸骨横断的味道。司马昭原已虚累，借乘骑姿又凛出一股劲儿来，变着法叫肉中阳具满足自己。这副姿势臣不像臣、君不像君，曹叡竟打断不得，叫司马昭弄得窄腰发软。天子蓄力试图将他推在身下，反被年轻人一双健臂拦断，贴压拥吻。野豹的撕咬反叫曹叡气喘吁吁，被皇帝直斥“胆敢如此。”

司马昭坐天根，摇胯不言。直至根柱猛涨，曹叡知奈何不了，不如催促他动得更快些。司马昭得了明旨更加肆无忌惮，紧抱着神祇般俊美之人厮磨。魏主只手探查二人交接处分身粘潮，半是他穴中佩戴狎具时裹入的润膏，半是捅破腔中带出的血。起于捉弄，眼下这人仿佛将生命祭奉——曹叡寻到解释，没再惩罚他不臣之行，就此同赴欲海。  
九天远重霄，圣皇近长安。年轻人喁语，攒起最后的力道将贵重之人送上极乐。他呆滞地仰望华盖，天旋地转。曹叡揽住力厥的人置于臂中，任精水灌注又在二人股间漫灌。司马昭身体滚热，天子催促他把方才所言重复一遍，也只换来苇草的沉默。拍脸、度口之后仍然毫无反应，曹叡恐他闭气，慌忙叫辇驾往瑶华宫去，又急诏宫医来见。

洛阳宫闱从来没少被宫医含沙射影，曹叡闭耳不听医官的说教，催促他快与二公子看诊。大将军的次子入了宫，耳闻总是有的，再不济从体状也能窥出一二。医官切脉，谨慎告诫他二人行事不知节制——陛下不见他一日未进食，难道还不见他伤筋动骨。房事极为耗散，于病体最是妨碍。

曹叡宿在芳林园瑶华宫中也不是稀罕事。奴婢们为君王的新宠裹伤上药，那夜星光透过树桠，像久远的凝视——宣武场上捧着叛将头颅的，向天子邀功的辅臣之子；或者征蜀前上西门外誓师，与主将纛旗上“司马”二字交相辉映的弱冠青年。曹叡掐灭他决计不肯承认的心折，遣退余人，在榻边亲自吹着一碗米汤。司马昭苏醒后挣扎行礼，狼狈地在宝榻上打跌，口称万死。  
“孤竟不知，子上回府吊丧，府主连口饭都不赏给你吃。”  
“陛下。陛下赐臣犀角，嘱臣好生爱养。臣不进粒米，免得污了佩物。”

虔诚且诱人的答复。君王含了一口汤食哺喂给横卧的青年，唇齿间交换着津液。二人舌戏轻易勾起先前的情潮。曹叡只手捏着少将军的下颚，意味深长：“饥馁鞭笞，子上这一遭好生凶险。”  
年轻人按下鼻酸：“司马昭徒有笃悌之心，奈何家兄不悯——怨我、罚我、逐我。幸得陛下收救。”

曹叡谑问他如何报恩。司马昭翻身下牀正要俯首跪地，被曹叡半途揽住。武将低声喟泣：“家兄叱骂微臣侍君乃是钻营。”皇帝贴他面颊，轻嘶：“孤早说过司马子元为人乖舛，哪配昭儿为之沥心血。若非伤重体弱，孤该招来校事郎，把世子的事儿桩桩件件说与你听——从矫言伪行，到脐下三寸。”

司马昭落泪。世子夫人出殡前夜，丧主与小小情郎交媾的余音犹在耳畔。已知长子悖谬，还有什么故事是次子不敢听的。年轻人倚着君主，低求道：“总该教我窥一窥他全貌。”曹叡颇为不忍，叹息说着也好，说长痛不如短痛。他令年轻人安卧，招来耳目。武人对某位名士的风流韵事已经麻木。与妻兄、与世交、与相谈甚欢的新友，一次次解衣释带仿佛是他沟通的方式。夜宴、博戏、狎弄倡优伶人、甚至醉酒后讥诋武夫二弟都是符合质子身份的消遣。  
曹叡为他拭泪，抚慰他蜷缩的躯体。讲故事的人告退时带熄了室中所有灯烛。岭南异香穿透重重幔帐，为君王织就一袭纱褝。司马昭流尽了眼泪，将天子的手牵入华衾抵在自己心口。

臣愿肝脑涂地将此身奉于陛下。  
舞阳侯有长嗣如斯，家父百年之后定然不能容我。与其为一家门死，不如为天下万民死。

天子宠爱新人之事不胫而走，作弄与承欢的事情，两三张嘴之后未免变成了情投意合。几日曹肇连寻陛下而不得见，一气之下守在瑶华宫外。风大天寒，他哪里受过这样的委屈。奴婢几次三番送炭盆送热汤，散骑常侍拒绝领受。他叠声说着“要事容禀”不肯离开，直到面见陛下为止。

日落日出，曹叡由侍婢服侍盥洗更衣，通天冠与袍裳配饰不会被议事的老骨头挑出差错——他已经厌烦了听先帝老臣耳提面命。曹叡不经心暼向琉璃窗外，想到青石阶外的长思，他常年服用杜衡与熏草蜜制的香丸，就算几日不见，清气照常缭绕魏主的鼻端。  
女子葱管般的十指换做一双御马张弓的手，武人为君王披上绛服。地面将朝阳反射，晃在他宽阔的额头和明亮的眉眼。曹叡顺势亲吻他嘴角，问他伤势如何。武人答天子圣药，神医妙手。年轻人字句充满得体的感激，他垂下的睫毛盛着光，虔诚极了。万金之人加深了唇齿的掠夺，扯开他遮体的纱衣。“是不错。”曹叡抚摸暗红色的鞭痕，并以舌尖感知皮肤的愈合。年轻人不节律的喘息，连带胯间本性的流露都十分讨喜，说明他驯熟且依恋着天下的主人。他避开男具和肉户单纯赏玩年轻的身体，让先帝旧友的次子泄身。武人将精元射在皇帝蔽膝的黼绣，放肆又淫荡，偏谢罪地将浊液舔了个干净。

换过新衣步出宫外，彻夜守候的长平侯叩首呼喊陛下。曹叡斥了他一句：“从哪听得嚼舌根的话过来拈酸。”又责骂他年纪轻轻跟老古董学起了哭谏的做派。曹肇膝行跟随，哀声说：“陛下气也罢骂也罢。微臣忧的是社稷。”  
曹叡怒而反笑：“社稷？尊君没来得及跟孤论的社稷，长思要替壮侯弥补遗憾么。”曹肇跪在玉辂前，阻挡天子登辇。后者到底不舍得拳脚相加，踱步叹息之后，终于叫散骑常侍随侍。后者如闻仙乐。放下车幔，曹叡端详长思彻夜熬红的眼眶，开尊口命他说说忧从何来。

“陛下。司马仲达为人诡计多端。前有亡父石亭之战，后有邵陵元侯伐蜀无功而返。司马仲达偏师配合主帅出征，大军屡尝败绩其一；又有张将军木门之难，及至这些年消极抗蜀、胜而不还其二——可见他心术不正。陛下日前开释司马子元‘去留自由’，如今司马子上又因佞受宠。微臣担心，陛下加恩太过，司马氏尾大不掉。”  
“难为长思替孤考虑这么多。”曹叡阖目养神，竹马在辇中叩首说着万望陛下三思。宗室是宗室，异姓是异姓。朝政如伐异。洛阳宫的主人对每位臣僚操之在手，也听惯了朝堂攻讦，左右都能轻易找到立脚点、义正辞严。

车辇行出芳林园，每一步都美轮美奂。盛年天子亲手营造出辉煌宫殿，当他耗尽有穷之寿数，依然有土木山石留在人间倒也不错——替他看着子孙后世，替他触摸洛阳城的烟岚际会。  
“司马仲达嘛。”曹叡悠悠吐音：“孤要善待他。毕竟入可允厘百工，出能折冲万里的能臣屈指可数。”  
“陛下，其人！”

“只要他能受制于孤，孤便用得。只是他这份荣膺，莫要想着身后能荫及子孙。”曹叡睁开眼睛，唤族弟来近旁侍奉。天子另起话题：“日前永安里世子夫人落葬弄得满城风云，你可知晓。”  
“听昭伯说了。兄弟当街毁弃。”而后次子被陛下收救，悉心调养。曹肇咽下后半句埋怨。

“分道扬镳嘛。孤乐意再给他们添把火。”曹叡传笔墨，侍从迅速捧入辇中。天子将锦帛摊在族弟后背，笔舔漆砚之后几行字迹呼吸而就。曹肇替天子吹干御墨，看见手诏上写着：司马子上伤重不治，限舞阳侯世子足不可出洛阳城云云。曹肇无法抑制惊讶，将手诏收入封筒，又听闻天子命自己将其送往永安里。

曹肇顶礼，以目光征询天子心计。

“二公子舍身为替，孤无戏言，给了司马子元自由。可惜现在二公子‘死了’。要论司马家任质，舍彼其谁。  
“司马子元是仲达嫡长。至于昭儿，”曹叡垂首，流露出他自己也未曾察觉的温柔：“为世子所驱逐，不得入家门。那二人少时也算出了名的亲爱深厚，观近日龃龉未免过于顺畅。孤何妨将计就计，收容他、器重他——给他司马子元得不到的所有。官爵、封赏、功勋、军旅威名与州镇推崇。仲达身后，一个顺流承爵手无寸功的世子，和一个胜绩等身的次子。长思你说，他们会自相残杀吗？”

“臣……”  
“倒是白问。未来太多变数，行棋落子全凭孤应变。草木连理尚且要用刀斧斫断，离间也不是一蹴而就。孤有的是耐心，叫他们反目成仇。成仇之日，若世子——舞阳侯因嫉生恨戕害亲弟，孤倒也不怕他羸弱绝嗣、无建树之身能翻出风浪。若次子怀衔反噬世子，又或企图养士封疆——这段献媚邀宠的故事还不够言官口诛笔伐、不够让他身败名裂？”

“陛下欲擒故纵暗藏周全之策，微臣、微臣智陋识寡，难以企及。”  
“周全？”曹叡仰颈大笑。若司马懿老而不死、若他兄弟刀枪不入。世上从来没有什么万无一失，他与先帝不类父子，不亲不近。唯“无不灭之国、无不亡之身”切中他心肺。就算太极殿上俯瞰众生，逃不过是运道命数里的肉体凡胎。

笑声让散骑常侍后脊发寒。原本听天子以冷峭的口吻描述永安里的死亡和毁灭时，曹肇是窃喜的——他所介意的那个世族青年不过天子掌中傀櫑。可曹叡字眼里压抑的爱憎与不详，又让情人战栗。长平侯捧起君王双手，脸颊相贴，祈求尊贵之人万事如愿。

“去吧。”车辇行至嘉福殿，天子收拾仪容准备应付臣僚的连篇累牍。他对怀揣手诏的散骑常侍说：“卿总比昭伯稳重些。担这趟差事最合适。去探探司马子元作何反应。把畜皮做人皮的家伙，听闻亲弟死讯到底会不会颤抖。”

遣开长思，天下主人的目光从阴郁转又豁然开朗。  
他自继位以来何事不是从心所欲。就当是黑白珍珑局，尽兴弈他一场。

司马师对母亲的眼泪无动于衷，他在张春华连番“是昭儿不孝不悌，还是你为兄不慈”的诘责中长跪。世子平稳重复着大庭广众时对次子掷下的审判。母亲，他反问道，司马昭哪一条是被冤枉的？倡优便嬖之属，又哪里配做你的儿子。  
曾用短刀与鲜血捍卫司马府隐秘的女人将发簪摔在地上，作为话题的终结。

这样正好。最好全洛阳、全天下都知晓兄弟反目的丑闻——功高震主的司马家，怎么能没有丑闻呢。掩上母亲房门，司马师快步前往正堂，那里等候着一位稀客。除却晏、玄两位名流宗主，贵胄与世家之间交流有限。至于长平侯，因着先父与舞阳侯的细小过节，从未与永安里来往。

见礼后，散骑常侍将装有曹叡手诏的封筒放在舞阳侯世子高举的手上。来客生得俊美，他轻声细语对主人转达天子编织的谎言：“那人没了气息。城门校卫原想着将尸首送回永安里，不过既然世子大庭广众将其逐出家门，有司也就直送往城北去了。”  
府中管事不安地揉搓着手指，“那好歹是大将军的儿子，”他失态出声。司马师澹静地望着脚下青砖，问客人是否留府上用一杯粗茶。纵司马子元风流令望，让洛阳为之倾倒——长平侯审视世子因守丧久未合眼而种下的阴影，以及他明显消瘦像被冬雪倾摧的枯干，不免顾盼自赏。散骑常侍乐见他憔悴与不得仕宦，怜悯道：  
“陛下体谅二公子随仲达抗蜀的战功，没让他地下寒酸。”  
司马师叩首：“圣皇眷顾，天恩浩荡。也不枉那小子人世一场。”

“眷顾”让来客泛酸，两个字像生了倒刺，让长平侯忆起那二人以假乱真的勾连与曹叡晦涩的眼波。知道次子未死而被魏主藏于宫中，曹肇莫能名状。也怕多说漏绽，他干脆拂袖而去。

司马师凝固的眉眼渐渐化冻，他在贵客辞别之后重新将天子手诏铺展开来。永安里的闹戏看得还满意吗。陛下戏瘾足，小民唯有奉陪一途。  
管事怯怯不安，觑着少主人的面色不敢多问。世子敲打老仆肩膀，推至边角，只身往素绢深处去了。游廊挂麻，阖府皆白。司马师将手诏折在袖内，掏取出五木挼在手中。五木是从次子居室寻到的，妖童乱掀乱造，从漆匣摔落的博具。

元仲当真解意，洛阳甚好——京邑翼翼，四方所视。花月甚美，醪馔亦佳。世子将五木掷在地上，直数着几面朝上是黑便往前走几步。他边走边笑，脚下踏着东海禹步，仿佛城隅九雉非为他而设、里坊街巷并非网罟。

小木块掷得远了，掉出步道，在结了薄冰的池面上滑出尺余。世子探身去拾，不意缯书掉落。均停的笔迹像巫觋从法器中释放的诅咒，昭示死亡的字迹由墨黑变成血黑，又被冰染褪了颜色变成霞红。

“昭儿。”

司马昭曾经喊着“我不想出继”扑进长子院前的池塘，为此不惜变成一粒石头或者莲的种子。池水冬落，少年双脚刚好能够到塘泥。仆役跳冰来救，二公子疯狂地喊着“谁也别过来否则我自沉水底”。他畏寒的哥哥脱口“混账”，除去外氅，蹚开浮冰径自去池心抓人。  
“司马昭，你敢沉！”长公子刚变声，他张起还没有练熟的威严叱骂次子。  
“司马昭，你说今生你我手足不离。我司马师没有一个溺死鬼兄弟。你敢沉——你若敢不惜命，便是自毁前言，狗彘不如。”

舞阳侯世子捉住曹叡的手诏。并不是他弟弟下沉的衣角。  
十几岁的光景没察觉冬水刺骨，在他空空如也的胸口灌了个满怀。


	10. 三辰（10）

青龙二年，杪岁将尽。洛阳的大户人家早早准备起辟邪的桃梗、郁櫑和苇茭，只待腊祭日驱傩之用。年尾最后一次大朝会，曹叡借着节礼，甩出久悬未决的“抗蜀大军论功行赏”事。臣僚也知情识趣，先颂扬圣主英明又得天道，继而挤兑蜀寇多行不义。虚逢过后，才在曹叡的设问之下讨论起将帅的封赏。 

曹叡留心听着。与司马懿投契者，总不免夸他两句“知兵善战”。至于给大将军加什么官、进什么爵、增多少邑，一个个儿进贤冠或鶡尾武弁倒都举棋不定了。曹叡把玩螭虎钮的白玉信玺，出声：   
“迁大将军太尉。太尉自博平敬侯殁后空缺。以仲达筹略才具、年德名望，最宜是职。   
“子弟封侯，迁骑都尉。” 

岁旦，洛阳宫宴持续了数宵。节礼甚繁，曹叡接连数日未在瑶华宫中露脸。原道是天恩莫测，情浓转稀，谁知那厢奴婢服侍起来却愈加恭敬。纵然年轻人性情跳脱不拘，可青龙三年朝前看未知去路，只见得云山雾霭。他唯有按下心来做称职的恩倖。 

正月丙戍，夜深。燃烧雀头与郁金的提笼行炉，香篆萦绕屋梁。宫门乍开，白烟随天子步履摇晃成一幅章草。帷幔内，司马昭拥衾酣睡。曹叡卸去一身锦绣，珠玉琳琅，让敏觉的武人睁开眼睛。子上拿什么来谢孤，酒意蔓延的指尖抚摸他的鼻梁。   
“司马仲达梦寐以求，经营雍凉。”   
“……！” 

“可惜朝中，不乏反对仲达拥兵在外的呼声。”曹叡将身体置于宝牀：“子上胸中装着长安的好图景。要孤力排众议么，还得你自个儿跟短见者陈明利害。今宵且缓缓，莫辜负了满室月色。” 

辅臣次子将国君延入衾中。曹叡肤如醴酪，涎似醇酎。年轻人依天子喜好行事，巧舌吸吮各处滋味。曹叡低吟着，掀帘去拾窗前地上泼洒的水银。贵宠即将凭着武勋进爵，需得配上一袭新衣。司马昭不知好歹握住天子手，掌心辗转对握。君主宽容年轻人行事中冒犯，任他临于身上擎龙根置于金沟。 

“陛下。”   
深冬里二人弄出一身热汗。曹叡抚摸武人身上的新肉，又按下他后颈与他唇齿胶合。半月是纤罗中的云母片。君主吹散世家青年睫上夜露。做孤的畋犬，他无声地蠕动嘴唇，孤会给你功名荣禄，胜过司马子元千倍万倍。 

自圣上初即位、舞阳侯出镇地方，世子替父入宫朝贺献岁便是恒例。青龙二三年之交，司马师身在杖期，加之对曹叡心存回避，便想借着丧妻推辞节礼。世子哀婉的奏表尚未送进洛阳宫，那厢天子的召见不期而至。定在正月戊子。倒不是陪着帝王歌舞酒宴，而是给他抗蜀有功的父亲——大将军加恩。 

然而曹叡的传唤，只是叫舞阳侯世子当面答谢天恩吗。 

张春华闭门不见长子。司马师雷打不动，早晚在母亲院外问候她安好。他的妹妹——荀夫人正月回了娘家，至今留在张夫人院内陪伴她哀愁的母亲。至于母亲日间车轱辘似地轧着“我儿我儿”，荀夫人不敢半句向长兄提起。夜半，母亲入睡后，贵女漫步宅院寻找童年的遗踪。常见长兄幽灵般逡巡在潭水边，煞白、没有生气，像从潭底走出的冰做的人。 

隔空对上他目光。男人的眼珠子是枇杷剥皮去肉余留的果核，莫说温度，连情感波动也无。亲兄长反目的轶事，经过七嘴八舌传到深宅大院荀夫人耳里仅剩下不可言传的部分。她一个激灵，低声叫了句阿兄。“知道你没死，”男人说。他刻薄的话讲得多了，牙缝都变成刻薄的形状：“魏宫多的是仙丹妙药。” 

荀夫人被他扎得呼吸破碎——他二人亲爱仿佛昨日，至今怎地落到当街訾毁、手足相残。她自幼深受宠爱，夫家对她亦极好，婚后不失天真任率。长兄舌带倒刺，亲妹听不过耳，冲动作祟借嗓道：“小弟大去有日，今夜魂返而已。” 

大去。魂返。   
各院入寝后，府中灯盏熄灭。司马师目力不逮，他徘徊的池塘像一摊淤积的泥，回廊屋檐只能粗粗分辨轮廓。自从次子随父亲南征北战，飞矢击中、滚木砸落、摔下马背的场景不时侵入长子的梦。都是假的。袖中，长子违心时总会痉挛的左手攥成拳，哧哧笑道：“帝阙宫城还不够你周游。” 

“盼阿兄一句良言，慰我余痛。”   
荀夫人没有等来世子的答复。长兄总是智识过人，她怀疑长兄洞察她的把戏。殊不知，世子巍巍立在原地，无声无响如一块披了霜雪的碑。夜行动物在永安里织网，他们窥探重臣和质子的纰漏。真心岂可闻于天地，软肋又怎能无防备授与他人。 

男人缟衣素带临风飘摇，比装鬼的少妇更像个鬼。寂静中，荀夫人心虚退怯，却不得不硬着头皮扮到底。万幸世子不肯走近，也无由揭破他的妹妹。世子不肯走近，何尝不是避见一只淋漓的怨魂。“后日陛见当知你死活。”他从发麻的齿列挤出半句话，让希冀听上去像诅咒，又故作决绝任黑暗将他吞食。留下院中枯草，凭白承接少妇的眼泪。 

戊子。   
白衣公子奉诏前往洛阳宫，领受魏主加恩。曹叡着实受够了正月。阿谀的宗室子弟、憨滑成性的鲜卑贡使、还有所谓忠臣义士见缝插针的规劝，帝王期待永安里的质任能带来更多乐趣。   
司马子元当然是个解闷的人物。曹叡俯视他趋步入殿、自称草民、叩拜稽首行云流水，仿佛天大的喜怒哀乐也是一粒沙。自从先帝太子府上相识，那双眼睛停顿在魏王之孙与年岁不符的容貌上——被猜透身世的敏感少年——日后的帝王就幻想世子过于聪明而不得永年。 

司马师趁行礼的当儿，用余光将嘉福殿窥了一圈。既然论的是司马懿，也免不了重臣参商。尚书令陈矫，中书监刘放于左右两边上首安坐。下首是尚书中书其他臣工。陈矫耿介，刘放趋上，台阁与机要素有龃龉。只是，中书跟永安里宦谊匪浅。至于同为世家、子弟交游的尚书令——陈季弼反倒持中守正，无心偏袒。 

世子尚在丧中。曹叡仁慈，略过往年必备的欺谩。开门见山“迁司马仲达太尉”，又在半句末尾留了一个停顿：“朝议，有魏以来从未有不在朝之太尉。”曹叡注视舞阳侯世子的头顶却不叫起，思考如何将他的珍宝与未来全部剥夺。旁侧陈矫频频点头，圣皇所言显然正出自他的谏语。 陈矫道：“仲达无故滞留是为不妥。”   
刘放受大将军恩惠甚多，出声道：“长安乃兵戈重地。古之有秦，被山带渭，东有关、河，西有汉中，南有巴蜀，北有代马。需派遣能臣镇守以慑雍凉、拒庸蜀。仲达主动请缨，乃是为陛下分忧。” 

曹叡转向长跪的公子，垂眼问道：“子元以为如何。”   
司马师埋头，低声答：“区区布衣，何敢论政。”   
曹叡柔声：“子元善言辞、能成务。风流场里的主角，怎地在孤面前装聋作哑。” 

司马师暗哂。遥想圣明天子即位伊始，太和元年，司马懿曾谏奏“自领麾下荆州士兵由沔口入江，趁孙权之虚以攻夏口，则东吴必摧”。曹叡面上称是。跨了年，却以宗亲曹休领扬州之师为主力，取道夹石，一场败绩。天子任人唯亲，异姓从未有信。身为质子，司马师能说的总有限——为父亲争取更多活动空间、更多军中权力是无稽之谈。 

就算司马懿冒险，强行留驻长安。世子又何必辩论解释，徒为父亲添疑。司马师敷衍：“董卓、李傕以来，关西兵燹涂炭、田陇荒芜，无以济师旅之资。且诸葛孔明已死，边患消除。大将军宜旋军归国。”   
“倒是中肯。”天子佯思后说：“留镇还是召回，各有道理。孤一时难决，在座诸位也难免纸上谈兵。”曹叡抿出一个耐人寻味的笑容：“孤有一人，知函谷以西陬邑山川，知渭水武功拒敌设垒之要——   
“不妨听他一言。” 

几个字回音般地敲打司马师的耳膜。片刻他便意识到，所谓回音，不过是年轻武人解履后着足衣踩在木板上的鼓点。他在世子身侧，向座上天子行礼。司马师余光，看见他朝服腰际，垂着与往昔大不同的银章青绶。进爵加官——敞开说是籍着战勋，不过是以色侍主的掩护。真出息。司马师翻眼嗤笑：装死扮活、装神弄鬼倒是好能耐。 

殿中尚书令等端详着这对同产、同养、同血脉的后生。白衣与绛纱。若说司马仲达之功惠及子孙，君主偏越过舞阳侯长男而封次子为亭侯，一轻一重。至于宫中足以叫老臣咋舌的风闻，摆明圣皇心有所欹。 

亭侯自行礼目无斜视，定睛凝望天子阼阶：“自天下纷攘五十有余年。陛下九州拥其七，唯东南、西南二隅非中国之属。司马昭冒死，但问陛下是否愿为宇内之主。” 

宇内之主。确实充满诱惑。阶上之人瞳中兴味，又多添一注。   
赶在曹叡开口之前，陈矫急急列举自先帝黄初年数度亲征劳民伤财，至今兴师动众、海内皆疲来驳斥。尚书令责道：“只论司马仲达是否西驻，何干天下。而天下之事，岂在孺子开口闭口之间？”   
曹叡挥袖，打消台阁的反论，又向司马昭示以偏爱：“且说下去。” 

“臣斗胆。臣以为，若要收服寰宇，需‘用兵’兼以‘治民’。用兵者服战于民心，而治民禁奸于未萌。然后兴霸成王，从近制远，则天下可定矣。” 

司马师被武人一番高谈逗笑，他轻蔑：“……好个用兵治民、兴亡成霸。” 

半句话落在曹叡耳里，君王扬眉，颇有炫宝的意味：“孤的新城亭侯，正月方迁骑都尉。无怪子元不识。”   
司马师撑地的双拳在袖中攥紧，声音毫无波澜：“刍微末流，奢谈兴亡。” 

曹叡笑得更加意味深长：“孤的新城亭侯，临上庸、拔新丰、三番对蜀。若说他‘刍微’，世子有何丰功伟绩值得矜夸？”   
司马师将额头深深贴在地上：“不敢。” 

曹叡追问：“世子素日所为，何可称道？”   
司马师回：“草民一无是处。” 

曹叡起身，站在屏前高高俯视：“子元长于燕谈，擅做嘉宾。怎叫‘一无是处’。”   
长公子自觉落入那人陷阱，云泥霄壤，虽百口不得辩解。司马师压抑道：“草民足不出洛阳五十里，遑论临阵对垒。草民不通谋攻、对策，于天下事一无所知。” 

曹叡莞尔：“谁说子元无是处、无所知。孤看来，子元甚有‘自知之明’。”   
此情此景，司马师也只能说出三个字：“谢陛下。” 

司马昭的视线楔在阼阶毛氊的花纹里面，阶上天子聪慧擅断，然而顽劣、恶趣之处，两人相处时司马昭早有领教。曹叡暗示明示，为武人封爵加官在前，言辞袒护在后。反观舞阳侯世子质任白身，但凡出言必遭天子讽诮。奇怪的身份倒错，简直让年轻人坐实了“因佞成宠”。   
年轻人不敢揣度世子心思——不是兄弟，随他恨便是恨，怒便是怒，罢了罢了。 

曹叡降阶，行至亭侯面前，不掩饰亲昵扶着他肩膀将他带起。年轻的武将是坠落蛛网的蜻蛉，被天子结丝所缠绕，锢于掌心。   
“你且说。孤听着。” 

“去吴隔江海，距蜀翻山岳。从近制远，何者为近——”一双膝盖在地上硌得有点疼，但没大妨碍。另一跪者如何，他不清楚。司马昭轻轻吞咽，殿中议事，他不敢捕捉曹叡的目光。所幸他们相交日久，光用呼吸，宠臣就能够与万金之人交换答案。 

“蜀近。”   
司马师听见两道重合的声音，合上眼。舞阳侯世子无力承担思绪的重量，用冰冷的地板支撑额头，咀嚼“他走了”，或者说“他死了”这个事实。 

“那又如何，”陈矫出声：“太和五年邵陵元侯（曹真）铩羽而归。至今远非伐蜀时机。” 

司马昭转向长辈，揖礼道：“尚书令所言正是。眼下远非伐蜀良时，却不得不防蜀人扰我。诸葛虽死，尤有蒋琬费祎、王平马岱之徒为患。马岱乃西凉人氏，或循诸葛氏遗愿，侵谋河右，煽动羌胡叛乱。   
“秦川乃我西出之门户。秦川空虚，长安生变。长安有变，则腋肘危殆。” 

“马岱武夫，量他掀不起多大风浪。倘使作乱，雍凉刺史（郭淮）自可应对，至多调中军接应。”   
“刺史一身数职，难免应接不暇。至于洛阳中军，拱卫京师至于南奔北徙，未免劳师动众。”司马昭切切：“微臣以为，长安重镇，立城郭、设守备、实仓廪、治兵库不可懈怠。一者，以耕养兵。二者，慑西蜀而镇羌胡。三者，待川中有变伺机而动。西京安否，关乎千秋兴霸。微臣顿首，恳请陛下择有能者治之。” 

中书令在沉默中观望，从观望中摸透了圣意与情感流向。他默念太尉乃我大魏之福，朗声道：“司马仲达摅忠竭智、兼资文武。愿陛下明察善用。” 

“善。” 

天子莫约早已拟定长安人选。所谓参议，不外乎顺着皇帝的腹案，上演一场虚假的各抒己见。司马师回过神来，嘉福殿已经空了。父亲如愿位极人臣，手握实权。可惜滔天的荣耀落不到司马师身上——舞阳侯世子依然是他父亲抵押在京城以保家族忠贞、供皇帝弹压裁度的质任。年年岁岁，毫无新意。 

世子从地上蹒跚站起，转头殿外是去冬以来少见的好天气，也许不多时雪就要融化。男人舒展痉挛的手脚。春天不会让他一身嶙峋的骨骼变得枝繁叶茂。春风会吹乱他小心藏在髻中的白发。世子不得不眯起眼睛，跨出嘉福殿步入日光。青龙三年，年华在曹叡所谓“一事无成”的轻蔑中凋谢。廿有八载，像残垣被火烧过，木石残渣垒积成灰烬。 

——也许他才是死了的那个。   
司马师立刻打消这个令人发笑的念头。   
他不能死。 

走过漫长步道，阙门在望。宫人匆匆追上舞阳侯世子，转达皇帝有事召司马师相商。   
男人自嘲：“才鄙质陋，恐怕有辱圣听。”   
宫人跪在舞阳侯世子脚前，坚持：“奴婢为公子领路。” 

茅茨堂北天渊池，乃是引谷水联结而成的曲池。池中叠石掩映处设有飞皋，落差可达数尺，冬夏流水不凝，四季皆有倾澜瀑布的景观。池边植有竹柏嘉树、芳蕊丹木。正月腊梅含苞初绽，西风微拂，幽香四溢。梅花林中，有两道身影穿梭游乐，时而互相捉闹，时而携手共看。乘着良辰赏美景，正是洛阳宫主人和他的新宠。 

“子上好大的口气。尚书令所言不错，治乱兴霸天下事，岂孺子所能置喙。”   
“再远也不过‘有朝一日’。司马昭为何说不得。” 

曹叡捕捉树丛中灵巧穿梭的年轻将军，后者矫健得像一只鹿，尊贵之人气喘吁吁也摸不到他的衣角。最后天子不得不动用口谕让年轻人站定，才将他扑按在一株据说汉顺帝时候种下的玉蝶梅的树干上。 

曹叡封住他的嘴巴，轻嘶：“子上知兵。当知连年劳师动众，吴蜀非一时可制。所谓囊括宇内，不过画饼充饥。”   
司马昭滚动喉结：“因此才要未雨绸缪！” 

曹叡托起他下巴，端详两瓣被自己咬出红痕的嘴唇，又笑：“仲达胁迫孤，子上诱惑孤。仲达之所以不归是怕，怕孤偃兵息甲而他将无用武之地——被孤冷落遗弃，以至不保身。至于子上……”   
天子剥开武将身上由他亲赐的衣袍，年轻人眼波含情，起伏的胸口蕴含对一场不期而至的欲潮的希冀。司马昭不露痕迹地逢迎君主，用自己的胯、十指和嘴唇。 

“子上劝孤图谋寰宇、摆出九州山河的大图景，不外是担忧孤在诸葛身后对尊君卸磨杀驴？”   
“陛下谬矣。司马昭肝脑涂地将此身奉于陛下，当为陛下计长远！” 

司马昭斜倚在梅花树，醉眼睇着天子。并不粗壮的乔木倾曲，一树嫩黄色苞蕾随之摇晃。肌肤之事，他本就大胆。他将皮囊孤掷，又取御苑露水合龙涎玉精来煎服，于是从虚凤假凰里头剖出七分投入和九分真情。常年行旅锤炼的毫不娇生贵养身段，用来邀欢，就演变出不同于宗室公子的绝顶风骚。 

曹叡揪了几朵花蕾，又去揪他乳粒。冬衣甚厚，不如尽解。武人在下，猿臂攀住天子后背。在情事中总是别出心裁的皇帝折断花枝，在嬖人扯开一半的裙裳里比划。司马昭闻歌知意，叉开双腿随他措施，方便天子将他谷道做花插。意料之外地，天下的主人将枝梅别在武人发冠，调谑：“昭儿未免饥不择食。” 

司马昭一呆，坠入那人异样温柔之中，又是一番猛烈的口戏。   
“吃坏肚子怎生是好。”尊者吸吮武人的舌尖而至胸口，又摆胯叫龙根与牡具摩挲。年轻人呜咽，虚望着天上仙子——他纵使有心亵渎，又怎敢穿肠而入。他后背压靠着虬结的枝干，圈腿攀住天子窄腰，只盼那人快快下凡罢了。 

司马师跟着宫人顺水溯行，景色皆是前所未见。宫人看在太傅长子，不时热络介绍，远处平乐观，陛下听讼之处；林深茅茨堂，匾额乃文皇帝手书。司马师心不在焉，猜测曹元仲的招数。假山层叠，溪流落入涧池。水汽潺潺，似云雾自幽谷腾生。又行几步，宫人突然缄口。司马师正要问天子何处，见层层树帘与寒红深处，人影缠绵。 

宫人踌躇。他谨记陛下吩咐，该领司马师前往相见。却未料圣人白日行事，且又是“那位”。   
舞阳侯世子一句“莫扰陛下雅致”斩断宫人顾虑，而后他袖手立在林边。 

曹叡比寻常更多耐心。耕耘之下，那厢连声浪啼，直呼陛下。曹叡捉住他高涨的灵根，择一朵半开梅花连蒂插入鼋头溺口。“昭儿又见外，”他柔声说：“良辰美景只论恩义。”司马昭改口，改叫元仲，天子心满意足，终于擎龙根搥进肉窟。二人相知已深，龙根三五下浅插缓转，磨得骚心麻痒；再换做十数次快入快出，饶是武人也身烂如泥。 

林中铎铎有声好似锻铁。宫人斜眼去瞥太傅长子，只见杖期中的名贵公子闭目养神——仿佛丧妻的男人端整肃穆，根本不进淫邪。他却不知，司马师自幼眼疾，耳朵较视觉灵敏百倍。肢体拍打在他听来堪比雷声轰鸣，细小的耳语、透露爱欲的喘息和呻吟是倾盆大雨。 

“昭儿往后，切莫乱吃东西。”   
“元仲准臣吃什么，臣就——” 

曹叡为爱幸擦去泪水，黑白分明的眼眸里面，只一人的倒影。天子动声：“你自小随父为国征战，孤知你才干。奈何舞阳侯有长子刻薄无能。尊君百年后他承爵。他不容你，自有孤爱重你！   
“你说要为孤肝脑涂地，为孤舍身入死。甚好。你便亲手去建功业，做孤的校卫、将军，做孤的亭侯、乡侯，任谁夺也夺不去。” 

曹叡抚摸他的头顶，曾经将武人碾入泥土，越冬孕育出爱怜的花。带扣早被拆下，繁复的官服凌乱地绊在武人身上。他自愿的，甚至怀着愉悦的念头，双手执左右衣襟，敞开，褪去。然后夹棉，最后绛纱中衣。他不畏寒，赤裸的躯体涌动丰富的生命力。与高昂的塵柄同时抬起的是头颅和渴慕的眼睛：“微臣一切都有赖陛下赐予。” 

淫行愈炽，后汉栽下的古树经不住压折，断了树枝，一地新蕊。施与之人不知止歇，承欢更是如饥似渴。尊者将年轻人的幽穴填满，抽插过剧，身下难免摇尻摆尾、蜜液横流，滴淋的阳液星星点点。   
“做孤的将军。”天子掰开宠臣股瓣：“仲达之后，兵权或属于你。”   
“至于世子。除了封邑，什么都不会得到。” 

司马师睁开眼睛。   
世子一向并不容易出汗，当风立了半晌，手心后背一层虚汗。天子事毕，仿佛才想起口谕召见，作态询问舞阳侯世子在何处。被冷落男人步履平顺，由远及近，跪拜稽颡。性事过后，司马昭余韵未平。他披上奴婢呈递的大裘，半身倾倚，声音发哑：“幢幢人影原来是世子。微臣道是近随。” 

“洛阳宫没有他这类近侍。”曹叡道：“寡妇入宫做婢子的倒是有几个。”   
司马师伏地：“鄙陋之身，不敢奢望侍君。”   
曹叡发谑：“是‘不敢’，还是不愿？”   
舞阳侯世子叩首：“不敢。洛阳宫乃陛下威盛所在。草民中心惕怵，惶惧不已。” 

司马昭像是听到什么滑稽的东西，打了个笑嗝。长公子本性乃无情无畏，当着圣人之面，装的端地是好。   
曹叡以为亭侯当风受了凉，以手触摸，是健康蓬勃的热度。曹叡将爱幸身披的裘衣理整齐，转头俯视舞阳侯世子——不指望世子嘴里吐象牙，他全节全礼、假模正经的调调照旧令人讨厌。反正正旦贺仪，君主一件不落地给了永安里：从司马懿的升迁，到这场宴飨。死了主妇的男人也有段时日未行房事。体谅他丧中节制，曹叡大发善心，赐他一场隔靴搔痒的消解。 

舞阳侯世子早晚续弦，空缺的中馈总会得以弥补。天下的主人思及此，由衷微笑：“仲达领受重任，只怕往后数年都无暇返京。世子杖期过后，婚事不宜拖延。尊君为国奔劳。国君如父，孤不会怠慢了子元的大事。” 

即将进门的吴氏之于他，不像主妇，更多是代价。对于毫无自由之人，就算迎娶身世卑劣的女人为妻也没什么可以失去。司马师诚挚：“全凭陛下做主。” 

曹叡瞧得出来，长公子毫不感激皇帝牵的红线。令曹叡愉悦的不是长公子的感谢，是他这副表面驯服，骨子里头厌憎，偏无力翻盘的模样。曹叡围绕长公子转圈，好把他的软弱看得更清楚。   
——司马子元，随你百尺风流，终究一无所有。 

“纳采问名、聘娶之事，子元不必忧心。” 

司马师脱离曹叡的掌控时，辰光已迟。那厢天子与欢好要行沐浴事，这才赦了舞阳侯世子出宫。孤独的客人步履伶仃，他听气流穿过森峨的高阁广厦，声声有如恶毒的嘲讽。奴婢们向他行礼。世子恶心这些造作的恭敬。他们受曹叡指使，当然不是在向太傅的长子行礼，司马师心想，他们看见的是一个与受宠宫嫔有着微妙关联的布衣。   
毁灭的欲望扑天灭地，世子将它抓回笼子里锁上。 

车夫终于等到了主人。车夫扶着长公子，必须帮助他虚脱的手脚挪上车驾。天黑得很快，司马师双眼拉上隔光的幕帘。轺车沉默地转动，沉默地停止。 

少妇站在娘家府门，皇帝的恩奖比入宫的长兄到得更早。   
她的母亲收到了主人积功右迁的喜讯，主母来不及欣喜，又怨憎半老的男人得与妾室在长安偷欢。她的二嫂亦收到陪同夫君前往长安的消息，竟然是魏主体谅年轻夫妻聚少离多、新城亭侯嫡裔不继。 

荀夫人静看着娘家下人们议论将“大将军府”匾额换做“太尉府”，又攀上爬下丈量尺寸。这场富贵来得汹涌，背后又深不可测，少妇本能察觉到鬼怪斗法。祖上世代两千石，父亲一己到万石也算人臣之巅，少妇无来由恐惧家人分崩、家门万劫——那些写在史书里，杀戮的故事。   
她的长兄终于回来了。


	11. 三辰（11，尾声）

王元姬曾听大父讲过，建安初年失会稽于孙伯符，而后受朝廷征召由曲阿北上许都的故事。那一路舟车不通，加之兵寇流民骚扰、坎坷消磨，一大家子竟花了年余才到达帝乡。

“总不至于苦过当时。”

行程愈来愈近。小姑和她说道洛阳长安之间路途颠簸、东西之间风土差异，王元姬颇安宁地想。直到府中女眷都来帮着她收拾梳洗起居之物，亭侯夫人恍然，自己要随结缡至今不过寥寥几面的夫君去往从未生活过的地方。

舞阳侯世子的女儿们舍不得叔母，眼巴巴问着归期——女儿们生怕天长日久嫁做人妇，难在叔母跟前学诗。她们的父亲听闻后翻了脸，冷冰冰说什么家里就没有二叔母。

“为父本来没有弟弟。又哪来的弟妹。王夫人不过是，寄住在府上。”

刺耳的发言从女眷们的嘴传到荀夫人耳里，少妇仗着自己的特权闯进她长兄的书房。书案边，男人抚摸一只小动物，他蜷身睡在男人正座的腿面上，有水貂一样华美的皮囊。荀夫人没来由地厌烦，长兄亲昵一个与自己女儿年纪相仿的髫童，却把亲生手足赶出家门。

“二哥犯下什么不可原谅的过错，以至长兄疏远他们夫妻？”  
“该问他为何目中无人，不认我这个兄长。”

却见幼妹含泪摇头：“所谓‘目中无人’——难道不是长兄逼迫、刻薄、故意为之！”

“连你都要向着他！”世子低吼。这是第二次，司马师许愿自己没有亲弟。多少年前，当长公子对同业同寝的手足萌生绮念，恨不得与他投在不同人家，省却悖伦的煎熬。

妖童从睡躺的姿势翻起来，待主人的妹妹离去，才悠悠骑跨在男人腿面。窗外园中，女人们的说话声渐次起伏。荀夫人大声罗列二哥的长处，好让她的二嫂不畏惧府主的疏远。

小夫妻团聚，秘书监（王肃）该满意了。又何必付诸书信，解释更是多此一举。

舞阳侯世子垂目，脖颈被娇客勾在臂弯。“子元心有所思，”他贴耳道：“墨快干了半字未著。”司马师发笑，舔笔在少年白面团的脸蛋上游龙走蛇。

柔软的身体躲避鼠须的欺弄，倚在男人怀中，侧耳听见腑中铿铿，谑道：“心声微者惫，迟者疏，噪者莽。闻世子心声幽闷，情阻塞而意沉凝是也。”

笔尖悬于少童头顶，司马师拾起钟君的下巴：“既然猜谜，应当定下奖惩再作答。”  
龀童自傲：“钟某百发百中，只怕世子不敢赏。”

司马师俯笑。舞阳侯功高震主。去岁至今非但不入朝表忠，反而拥兵西据，凡人都会为司马仲达捏一把汗。作为长子，却知父亲似危实安——战功乃他立身之资，兵权在，任谁也动不得。成年男人玩弄稚童的耳垂：“我情通意达，心宁气畅。钟君谬矣，何来得赏。”

撒谎。钟小郎君半直起身来说道：“贵府风波中履悬索，翻覆就在圣人左右间。世子信口‘心宁气畅’——不知打从何处装来的混若无事。除非，这一切正是世子想要！”

司马师将手移至少儿身首之间最细的部位，拇指按在他幼嫩的气管上。钟会呼吸一紧，鼻翼疯狂扇动却鼓不进半点气。稚童并不紧张，他眼波婉转，吃吃透着笑意：功名荣禄无缘、发妻新丧无嗣、续弦单族浊流，天子凌践也罢，便叫那呆胚先封了侯。

窥伺府主心中禁地，是名门幺子最爱玩的游戏，凶险又刺激。子元好修养。甘之如饴到底为了那般。

摆弄或者侵犯——寻常往时，舞阳侯世子更青睐用这种方式令被溺爱、被纵容的嘉客闭嘴，不知分寸的毛病也许将来会要了贵公子的命，但不是现在。

子元不会杀我的。方才暗骂了某人“呆胚”的钟小郎君，此刻却用口型情真意切：阿兄。  
阿兄舍不得。

司马师短促一笑，陡然剥落少童外袄、解开他菱纹腰带反绑一对纤细手腕，又掏出袖中丝帕缠住这双美目。此刻主人只将钟君撂在席上，随他打滚咳嗽：“兄弟依依，士季径自去找稚叔来叙。”髫童蹭掉了绫罗，白陶质地的嫩肩落在男人脚边。舞阳侯世子顺手摸了松烟堵住他红唇利齿，端地与脸上墨迹杂绘般配。

治理好宾客，主人起身去书架上翻找。  
世上无人像他。无人可与他相提并论。

经久不翻的简堆里面，夹着一架双手大小的竹鸢。虽然生了旧斑，不掩盖翼展平衡，造型精致。于玄儒名士而言，奇技巧工没什么好炫耀的，但此件确实出自司马师之手。探究公输墨翟绝非长公子本意，只是爷娘有个爱好博杂的孩子，听说古人做假鸟穿越云霄便刨根究底。司马师怀着逗他一乐的念头，仿照古籍削竹为篾，最终果真做出个模样。

绢丝双翼一左一右写着高飞两个字，笔迹稚拙。实际上，题字的家伙玩不过几回就改移他志。像珍奇异宝弄到手，迷恋随之褪去。司马师随了那孩子，把烧干无数盏灯油、扎痛过手指的造物扔进旧物堆里。毕竟次子，何况年幼。兴趣使然是他，随心所欲是他，长子不能有的自由自在，都是他。

如果他们的父亲终身在朝，君信臣随，四海安定。长子仕途通达撑起家门，次子就算纨绔也无不妥。司马师抚摸竹鸢的字迹，字迹的主人加冠之后依旧是西瓜芝麻乱抓的痴憨，至少比小时候更清楚自己热衷的是什么。疾驰上庸，西奔渭水。人血骸骨、军旗列阵之间，他司马子上就是个武种——先祖代代流传的禀赋印在他身上。既然武种，怎能在铁笼里做囚徒，叫柔肠牵绊束缚了手脚。

钟会摸索至司马师足边。他总是好奇心重。定陵成侯的幺子足够早熟，理解这是一种趣味，或者因为猜对了一切而被府主约束。钟会用下巴攀着男人腿，摩挲着直到腰际。府主推开窗扇，在少童富于深意的嬉戏中，将竹鸢抛入天空。

高飞，高飞。  
洛阳城里只有一只不能展翅的鸟。  
永安里不需要情种。

自正月天气一直很好。司马昭离开京师之日，太阳照得他一身金甲玲珑，银鞍焕烂。道中与夫人的车辇相汇，年轻的亭侯令卫卒护送王元姬缓车先行，待他与天子辞别之后纵马追赶。

帝王仪仗繁冗无比。曹叡戎辂未至，木栏绛纱的步障圈好了数丈见方的停留处。他的将军在步障之内执军礼而待。曹叡在奴婢服侍下步出车驾，眼见司马昭身披光彩，比华贵的绸缎更加照人——这是司马仲达的次子，而他要用权、势、欲来诱惑，为烈马套上笼头变成自己的坐骑。万乘之主反问自己是否收服了次子的身心。因为离别总是加剧忧虑。

曹叡遣退闲余，拿武人开祭天地。司马昭顺从地逢迎，让君主尽情占有，抚平那人每一寸不安。曹叡动得很慢，知他还要赶路。昔日举着叛贼头颅的青年变成怀中人，明明是利用，又生怕被他利用。君主突然和宠臣说起自己生母的命终，而后低沉地叫着司马昭的表字：“你是孤的。就算纵横千里，也只能是孤的人。”

司马昭吻他，从浓淡如同被青石点染过的眉眼开始，吮到他眼角为朝阳陵里那位美妇流下的眼泪。武人容易对人间之情心怀爱怜，大约他本质如此。温柔的缠绵不足以舒缓君主的哀伤，年轻人拈军中草莽逗乐的把戏：“微臣曾遇一术士，言臣之心脏重有五两七钱。也不知这些年来是否增减，不如掏来为陛下过秤。”

“可。”

司马昭掏出腰后随身短匕，要在胸口割开一条线方便伸手，也只是作势而已。他已准备好草地上的石头献给天子。刃尖尚未到达皮肉，被另一只手拦下。司马昭惊惶：君主掌背对白刃，未让它伤到武人半分。反观曹叡并未动色。他制止了年轻人的呼救，自行检视割口，又令司马昭为他舔伤。掌骨险些割断，曹叡竟有心思欣赏情人沾着血的嘴唇，幻想他混着琼精玉液一同吞下：

“孤救你一命，你欠孤一生。”  
不意伤及万金，年轻人自觉罪孽深重。他紧紧抱住天下的主人，涕泣呜咽：“陛下救我何止一命。”

曹叡抚摸年轻人的面颊，往事历历走马灯。一场临别，将万种纠葛演绎成难以割舍的眷恋：“之前许多，总也是孤先害你吃苦头。不似今天，孤为你流血。  
“此去长安皆小心。盼君常寄双鲤鱼。  
“司马昭，你是天子之臣。”

司马昭不知，曹叡与他分别后，在戎辂中一遍遍舔着掌中伤口。难以琢磨的帝王真心，在朦胧的微笑下面是不可蠡测的海。至于年轻的将军，他策马追逐夫人的车轿。庆幸将京师甩得越来越远，小半年来，他长居的都城不再是少年甜梦里的背景。蜿蜒北邙送葬的行列，血亲的笞打与侮辱，广莫门内大街硌着他膝盖的碎石头，累日变成彻骨之痛。而天下主人愈发炙烈、直白的青睐，却叫次子惶惶难安。

他守着娇妻的车驾，沉默寡欢。兰陵侯的嫡女体贴人意，纵有无数闺房话儿想说，也只过问夫君冷热倦累。过了函谷，关东伊洛河的梦魇被关西的壮烈一扫而空，武人血里的豪情被雄鹰搏三崤唤醒——像鲤鱼入河、雪豹归林。他的夫人反身去看来路，小心地遮掩思乡，却被主人牵上马背，直驱长安。

几个月时间，司马懿让长安换了个样子。整修城池、开荒疏渠、兴办军市，古老的都城缓慢复苏，重现繁华的雏形。年轻人至晚间才得见他的父亲。司马懿不显老态。将军案上的烛台，将执礼的次子与他的父亲分在光晕两边。司马昭听见父亲问天子安否，年轻人揣测父亲是否知道期间并不光彩的事——毕竟洛阳，该有父亲的暗梢。

司马师一言驱赶不足作数，次子当然是父亲的儿子。黑夜容易将沉默拉长，太尉执笔不辍。司马昭殷勤地等着太尉开口，进官封侯的武人需要来自父亲的肯定：他成功让大将军右迁太尉、安居长安。他不辱使命。

司马懿终于抬起头，忽略次子的仰慕与渴盼：“我西军兵农合一、守战合一，没有什么不能让陛下知道。”

“父亲！”  
“怎么。天子密诏，新城亭侯监督关西诸军动向，难道不对吗。”

次子哑声。是被手足羞辱后的拯救，也是床笫之间的吹息。曹叡称司马昭为天子臣，后者也曾对其表露真情。正因隐秘，从太尉口中说出才显得意味深长。年轻人慌忙叩首，君主在他身上留下的烙痕无处不在，君主浇灌的情话在武将最脆弱的时候摇曳了他的心。洛阳殿上的美人，正盼他臣服于彼之天下，而非家门——他格外要父亲给予一个肯定，好抵消君主的蛊惑。

“父亲从何说起！”

司马懿将一尺素帛扔至次子面前。司马昭瞬间辨认出嫡长的字迹。武人一目十行阅读父兄间的密函，他打小临摹的横竖撇捺将他推入绝望的深渊。字字诛心。为何父亲面前，那人依然抢先一步截断次子辩解的机会。又是怎样狠绝，写下圣明与幸臣情投意合的字句。

司马昭欲辩无言：“孩儿……”

司马懿开口：“圣明行事难测，你入宫侍君为父不予追究。但邀宠晋身非君子所为。还有，”舞阳侯起身，至次子旁侧厉声说：“子上，你该不会以为，为父留驻长安是你讨好帝心换来的罢。用你脖子上面的东西想想——那是子元多年运作、结好京中重臣；是子元以身做抵，甘为质子；陛下不欲我家门贵崇、香火绵延，甚至是他，答应娶吴氏换来的。”

白日里驱马太急，发了一身汗。衣裳里面簌簌透着寒，无力和不甘刺透了他心窝。幽思转过体弱的兄长，洛阳囚客将他赤诚当敝屣来轻贱，再开口司马昭也压不住怨气。他顶撞道：“功劳皆属世子。孩儿鲁莽荒唐。惟愿父亲目中，孩儿并非一无是处。”

司马懿亲自去拾世子书信。他弯腰，咫尺开外次子的委屈那么鲜明。太尉敛目：“‘是处’？呵。高烈祖父世代为臣，至今留宿帝宫苑寝唯汝一人——倒也开了我河内司马氏之先河。回去吧。征战出镇，能有几人娇妻在侧。贤公子莫辜负了陛下恩典是真，难不成还想找老夫讨赏？”

疏离的口吻让司马昭心灰意冷。他先前在热切期盼着什么。二十余年父子，还不够他摸透舞阳侯外宽内刻？也许只有嫡长子才是珍贵的，其余皆该湮寂无名。可讽的是，年轻人却悟出父亲末尾话中有话，竟是提点他这个不足挂齿的次子繁育后代。

“延续家脉当以世子为先。”司马昭说。  
“济阴单族，丑侯之女。抬进门就已经贻笑大方。”

司马昭小心直起身，凑近太尉倾斜的耳。  
“我若诞下男儿。”  
“那便是我司马仲达的长孙。”

元姬才盥洗过，披着素衣，手握一卷熟读的书简，视线却不知落在哪里。她反复回味片刻之前，夫君为她安顿好一切。男人情绪昂扬地说着，要将城中好去处、好吃食一一带她领略。

开门关门，男人拖着脚步，和亲生父亲交锋实在让人疲惫。他指尖都在发麻。

再抬眼，司马昭又与夫人同处屋檐。烛花、镜台、牀帐、茵褥，静谧的空间，不好像荒野纵马、拉她上鞍那般放达。思及过往种种分离，乃至今后厮磨，司马昭指征不明地道了一句“难为你了”，混在他解甲更衣的响声中不可闻。

再博学的人也有词不达意的时候。王元姬无意吐露苦楚，也许相守就够了。女人无声放下手中消遣，捧一只漆匣行至男人身边。

在夫人的示意下，武人打开匣盖，里面静静躺着一只陈旧的竹鸢，翼上有字。司马昭如临敌袭，后退两步反问王元姬此乃何物——仿佛今生初见般地。

“荀夫人偶然拾到。妾身启程之前，她叫我转呈夫君，说夫君认得。”  
“如此粗糙的玩物。”

王夫人改换了称呼：“妹妹还曾给妾身说了个故事。不晓得夫君是否听说。她说，从前有一对兄弟，哥哥对弟弟千疼万爱。天上游云、海底礁瑚，只要他要，做哥哥的上天下海也要为他取得。这巧工，便是哥哥为他做的。听说他渴望墨翟鲁班手中能飞的鸟，就去寻图纸翻坟籍；又砍遍洛阳竹类，只为取得最轻韧的框材。那哥哥彻夜拼斗，尝试复原古貌。

“我道弟弟得到礼物，该是欢天喜地、爱不释手。谁想妹妹却说，他欢喜不过一阵风，两下子散了兴致。我道他性子未免太活络，太无恒心。妹妹笑了，说，他是没恒心。凡是他哥哥划破手指、流了血、不顾身体通宿折腾出来的东西，他都不要。经此事，弟弟凡是说‘喜欢’之前都会想，他哥哥要做何等样的付出。慢慢地，他喜欢也就不喜欢了，一天到晚地三心二意，没个精通。

司马昭抱起夫人：“既然是她兄妹的故事，怎地平白说与你听。”王元姬知他装傻，轻啐一口：“还不是怪这世上总有兄弟，藏着心事偏不为对方知道罢了。”

司马昭啄她香腮：“这样假的故事，也就只有你信。后来呢，结局如何。”  
夫人反问：“凭何凡事都要有结局，我听着故事里头刚刚好。”

司马昭浅叹，一手将夫人娇面按入胸口，另一手捉起玩具。有结局的，武人攥拳，掌中物随之脆裂。做哥哥的以为，自己复原的竹鸢被弟弟嫌弃，是弟弟故意践踏自己好意。哥哥睚眦必报，在多年之后将弟弟碾入泥土——毕竟嫡长，父亲爱护偏袒，生性傲慢。

司马昭将童年的残骸丢出窗，他不需要别人来教导，该同谁情投意合。

“哭甚。总不会为了一只死物。”  
许是悲哀故事中那对少年兄弟连枝分断、并蒂成枯，王元姬落泪沾满了领襟，直到化成那人怀中春水。


	12. 番外-嘉平三年

七月望秋，自永安里传出老太傅病笃的消息。宫廷内外猜测此人年寿已高、积疴有时。至于其子弟却是知晓：舞阳侯数月前亲讨王淩，雷厉不输当年全靠着强药支撑。安东将军人在许昌，思忖倘若舞阳侯旦夕撒手，只怕朝中生事。他便点了近随亲兵，快马往洛阳去了。

府中適寝，老太傅神智昏谵，口不能言。卫将军昼夜照看，回天乏力。次子风尘仆仆赶到病榻前，舞阳侯显不出什么舐犊而热切的表情，他眼皮粘黏，气若游丝。

“安东将军不在许昌都督淮北诸军事，非诏进京乃是擅离职守。”

“长平乡侯当真维护朝纲。”次子咬着音，狠狠吐出“长平乡侯”四个字。他的兄长官秩贵重，惟独食邑还在仿佛间。等他们父亲撒手人寰，长子继承意味深长的爵位——如无意外，将立于朝臣之巅。

从什么时候开始，胞弟恼羞成怒让他愉悦。苍白的男人不惜无中生有，也要博取胞弟的反击：“我不仅维护朝纲，而且维护家纲。二弟率三千轻骑百里飞驰，可是为了自证武力、哗众取宠？”

安东将军拎起世子细伶伶的手腕：“卫将军说笑了。司马昭侍奉长兄，何时用上三千甲兵？且行伍之人大都粗野，兄长也消受不起。”

“哦？”舞阳侯世子含笑：“人言安东将军‘善治兵’。原来麾下也是恣丑横生、伤风败俗——倒不知将军是否身先士卒？倘使今后宫中问政，司马师到该禀告天子：某人难堪大用。”

“卫将军若找得到有能之人督镇四方，司马昭乐得松快，正好给府里做些添丁添口的闲事。”

榻上本来进气无多，听得杂音吵扰，眉尾遭了严霜似地打颤。人生百战不败，总有那么二三荒唐事叫舞阳侯不大畅快。兄弟惊了太傅深睡。安东将军撒开铁掌、卫将军腕上艳红指印，而后齐刷刷膝盖着地，同唤父亲。老太傅浑浊老眼透过眼缝，将两个嫡子盯了个通透。

随年岁增长，同胞二人的神貌越发迥异。三四十年前兄弟惹是生非，巴不得家主打盹不醒。如今唇刀齿剑，不就是想弄活老父听他半句遗训。诡计得逞，太傅回光。卫将军与安东将军端地是一模一样的“小儿无状”。

“子上回来了。”世子交代道。

司马昭手指不安地摩挲茵褥。自幼仰视的人物皮肉像泥沙一般塌陷，骨骼脆如枯枝，触之成灰。老太傅在岁月里留下坚不可摧的印记，也免不了气息奄奄，像版筑鱼盐之徒那般等待死亡。安东将军嗫嚅道：“孩儿……何其有幸成为父亲血脉。”

“幸亦不幸。不幸亦幸。”舞阳侯哂笑，艰难点中次子额头，而后转向寄予厚望的嫡长。

“子元。”古稀之人缓声道：“兵为凶器，国为公器。”

“山上有木，鸿渐于陆。身后种种、成败利钝，不必……告知于我。”

听罢父亲训示，两个男人许可其他子弟探望府主最后一面。卫将军总是深而冷的，独立一旁，漠然扫视着鱼贯而入、叩首问礼的异母与同母幼弟。至于次子，无意识地捏着自己的官印——安东将军持节，掌无官爵之人生死。若有战，则与使持节同，上可杀两千石。

叱咤风云的老人停止呼吸。

司马师走到廊下唤家仆布丧。突然伸来温暖的五指，握住他袖中手掌。

为太傅换过丧服等等，兄弟几人移灵至前院行大敛。往后几日，可以预料吊丧的客人——混杂各色心怀异胎之徒将踏破永安里。他们的庶弟操持着跑腿的事宜，手握军权的男人们守在灵前，抛洒孝子必须奉献的眼泪。

司马师以任质之身熬过青春岁月，装出一副画皮不入骨的风流来掩盖度日如年。过去，伤怀总能为世子带来好名声。司马昭漫无边际地想，凡俗哪里知晓，这个男人的悲思从来都是做作。武人透过眼泪，凝望卫将军沉敛的双眸。他可敬的长兄说不定正在算计如何抓住父亲的政治遗产，为己所用。

对于同胞的眼波，苍白的男人有着异乎寻常的敏锐。他唤了一句小名，隐含征询。

“宫中朝中，是否会借父亲丧事有所动作？”

“比如？”

“以三年斩衰之丧罢黜我等。”

司马师明白胞弟在担心什么。二人生母去世之时，他们故意不亲事务。张春华落葬之前，其子昼夜守灵。及入土后，又于北芒结庐伴母。当时暗度陈仓之举，放在今日却是绝对不可施行了。

武人掷声：“兄长承爵辅政，乃是大孝。小弟不会给朝臣攻讦的机会。”

听见安东将军解意之言，司马师勾唇，他幽寂的皮囊像被抹上一捻朱砂：“所以安东将军未得旨意带兵上洛，名义探望，实则威慑殿上？”

“‘威慑’？兄长说得好话！” 司马昭佯怒，他反问：“就算末将坐实了‘领兵妄动’。卫将军会由着陛下降罪于我？”

矜持的男人笑意更深。煞白的肤肉竟然也是有温度的，连眼角纹路都染了春意。

这京师，原也翻不出什么大水花——有叔父司马孚太尉守尚书令，台阁稳如泰山；从兄司马望中领军，洛阳武备严整；侍中应休琏、郑林叔与司马懿颇为相得，又有诸葛公休领机要。加之私兵部曲，若连二三逆流也弹压不住，司马师自忖忝为亲父之嫡长。

按君臣礼节，重臣身死，皇帝定会过府吊丧。年长之人为铜炉中添了一把香茅。自景初三年登基，十二年过去，冠龄的君主是否习惯了蜷缩在权臣的阴影里。

舞阳侯会知道的。

魏帝亲临永安里，距离老太傅咽气已过了一日有余。天子行列声势浩大。其中圣人法驾雕饰有鹿头龙身，朱班漆轮滚过里坊的石板路，辚辚声由远及近。素服的尊贵之人在黄门的搀扶下走进侯府，死者的儿孙侧列相迎。当君主步入停灵的大屋，阴凉的砖木正堂燃着数不清的白蜡。曹芳所能见到的活人，就只有他自己，与那对手握重权的兄弟。

从曹爽兄弟到司马兄弟。为何左右，总是兄弟。

曹芳当皇帝的年头快要赶上他的父皇。身登尊位，少帝不仅从未做到烈祖明皇帝那般政从己出，反而几番遭受到有如后汉末代君主的屈辱。先有宗室欺太后与少帝之孤寡，把持朝纲、荒糜无度。遥想曹爽及羽翼煊煊赫赫之时，少年皇帝昼夜冀望太傅能够匡正大义——像幼雏渴望庇护。

终于等到司马懿拨乱、曹爽族诛那刻，曹芳却被“大魏股肱、三代老臣”的无情手腕所震惊。当他司马家父子兄弟与通家提携之辈浩浩荡荡立于庙堂，皇帝再一次感到“党成于下，君孤于上”的恐惧。

太傅命尽。丧报传至洛阳宫主人的耳中，天子屏退闲余，独自在嘉福殿转了三个圈。他大哭大笑，格格作响的牙关抵不住倾诉的渴望，只叫最贴肝的宿卫进殿伺候。魏主一遍又一遍询问苍头官僮：“孤可效仿刘彘否？”郎官的支撑让天子纤弱的后背不再单薄。二辅俱去、陛下临朝，势必为四海万民之主。

皇帝将脸面埋在知心人的怀中呜咽：“司马懿生前数度推却‘丞相’，口口声声是职乃皇高祖所阶历，心有袛惧。嘉平来镇乱诛逆，他虽无‘丞相’之名却行其实。何况其子履高位、掌重权，俨然父死子继之状。孤势单力薄，如何能成就雄图霸业！”

永安里人丁众多，嫡庶兄弟娶妻之后未分府，不得已层层增筑屋室。逼仄的回廊檐角，故作粗糙的柱栋，在曹芳看来都无声掩盖着野心。熏香让人嗅出老太傅的味道，令人呼吸不畅。曹芳背诵了一篇由侍中撰写的、用词得体的悼文，给予司马懿一生忠劳以概括。天子又按照惯例，询问太傅葬仪与谥号。皇帝状若无心地试探权臣兄弟：“太傅当效前汉大司马、大将军霍光故事，以辒辌车送葬、择二字为谥。”

卫将军叩首辞谢。

却在夕阳普照的嘉福殿里，曹芳冷泪满面：“太傅咽气前便开始布置。现下太傅归西，嗣子承爵必会向孤讨要官职。他恃强，孤怎敢说出一个不字！”苍头郎官自齐王入宫起做他护卫，十余年深得天恩优宠。他择袖口为圣人拭泪：司马蛮横，陛下切莫与其碰硬。

曹芳把着信臣的手臂哀嚎：“且不说司马懿咽气前，不忘将司马孚推举至太尉。那厢司马师将暗桩死士散在洛阳士庶之中，当孤是聋的吗！他司马昭携三千轻骑驻兵城外，当孤是瞎的吗！”暮色将近，哭累了的天子遥见一人自晚霞中来，武冠朱衣肤映冰雪。那人不似他老父，面儿上维系着谦卑忠贞。卫将军无瑕的礼节背后，寻不见俯首称臣之态。那人影似乎刚下监斩台，嘴唇嗜血地红，目视万物皆如死肉。皇帝惧从心生，抽冷子发抖。却见卫将军颊间绽开笑窝，惹得人急于去寻松脂，用来珍藏稍纵即逝的昙花。

孤求你。一直这样看着孤。孤什么都给你。

兰卿。兰卿。郎官心痛地圈住弱冠天子的脖颈——他哭得痴了，入了妄。陛下乃太祖武皇帝之裔，大魏至尊怎可低声下气示人。

“那时孤不过八岁。父皇叫孤至牀前，握着孤的手交至太傅手中。太傅之于孤，不似君臣，更似师徒。卫将军，”曹芳吐出酝酿已久的辞藻。他有着谯沛人所拥有的端正体态，可惜养在深宫未免娇怯。少帝悄然抬眸，颤巍巍撞进男人的黑瞳：“盼望卫将军继太傅未完之事，协助孤、辅佐孤。”

河内温人天生修长，卫将军峻峭深邃。司马师慎重审视皇帝的诚意，语调淡薄：“陛下想要微臣如何辅佐。”

叫孤表字，叫孤兰卿。少帝凄然搓着手心，梦境里的男人总是在最凛冽的时刻化作无与伦比的花。皇帝不肯放弃怀柔，亲手去扯跪中的舞阳侯。后者挣脱，凉声说着“不劳陛下费心，微臣能动。”

“孤要的辅佐是……留在孤身边。”

司马师当真笑了。刻薄，嘲讽。这不是曹芳要的，是明晃晃的辜负与践踏。天子怨而生怒。设想明皇帝尚居北宸，岂有曹爽擅政，又哪里有司马氏目中无人的机会——作为明皇帝之子的他，想要什么能得不到。曹芳踱至新城乡侯跟前，后者依然维持君臣之礼。负心弃义，无耻之尤。曹芳心想，也许父皇想要他陪葬，或许父皇更希望快刀陵迟以解心头恨。

“孤年幼时。先帝眷恋一人，逢他进京必召至宫中。先帝赐其锦衣华服、无限恩遇，那人许诺矢志不渝——新城乡侯是否记得。”

乡侯的惊愕、掩饰、回避种种，令曹芳痛快极了。少帝又说：“父皇赠言‘永不相弃’。新城乡侯是否记得？”

曹芳语调阴郁，揭破洛阳宫埋葬的淫冶秘事。时年尚幼，某晚夜起，他思念生母难以入睡，徘徊至园林散心。星辰疏朗，鸟兽啁啾。他听得陶铃声声入耳。孩童贪心，道是什么新奇玩物，寻觅铃声去了。接近幽苑馆阁，听得异响，仿佛长吁短叹又夹杂肢体交接。年幼的齐王正要召唤值宿，明皇帝内侍快步走来将他抱回寝殿。

至景初末年，明皇帝渐染沉疴。体况愈下，那人最记挂征辽东军何时凯旋。君主有所期，就算七分病容也惑人心魄。少帝忽而感伤：“父皇抱我于膝上，笑着唤你稚名。孰料父皇托体山阿，未亡之人连祭拜都从未有过。而今，他甚至不惮借许昌兵入洛，是否连‘新城乡侯’爵位是父皇所赐都忘得一干二净！”

寂静的堂屋，长子捏响骨节。曹芳展露笑容，仰视自己试图打动的实权者。

“孤同安东将军说的尽是陈年旧事。卫将军一定不爱听。

“父皇至终不悔于情，却遭背叛。惟愿孤能免此宿命。

“舞阳侯、新城乡侯……切莫哀毁过度。国事浩繁，还有赖二位分忧。”

天子法驾驶离舞阳侯府。司马昭率先打破沉默：“皇帝吊得是哪门子的丧。大抵试探你我。小弟以为他没有更多手段。不如趁此机会发动朝议，奏请陛下进卫将军为抚军大将军。而后兄长登位辅政也就顺水推舟了。”

司马师带上灵堂的折门：“曹元仲待你情真意切。”

司马昭嗤哼一声，发霉的旧黄历。

司马师有所指：“何尝不是事实。”

司马昭反问：“曹兰卿寄情于你，是否也是事实？”

司马师挥手，像拂去一个笑话：“天子诱我共赴良宵。屏风藏死士，枕下一把刀。子上不至于酸昏了头罢。”

司马昭也笑了：“陛下盛情相待，卫将军当鸿门宴。陛下说起混沌旧事，阿兄倒是入耳入心。”

到底不是混沌旧事，两人终究讳莫。司马师从来不问胞弟是否痊愈。问了他也不会说。

卫将军举起一只白烛照在安东将军面前。年长之人痛恶时光改变血亲的容貌，因为失去自由，他不曾拥抱过次子最美妙的年华。司马师的命中有一块荒芜的土壤，浇灌多年，孕育出拔节抽穗的恨意。在父亲的支持默许下，他杀很多人，抹去很多文字。往后还有更多。

“前月散朝之后，我在华林园中走。那些讨厌的老树还在。”司马师凑近胞弟的嘴唇：“当时一把火焚尽也无人敢拦。转念又不如，带你故地重游。”

“拾人牙慧。”

“天渊池，陵云台，太极殿。子上以为，何处有新意。”

“不如长安，最有吉兆。”

司马昭的后背磕到供案一角。血亲移开均匀摆放的玄酒与牺牲，空出供案。司马师令胞弟横陈其上。安东将军抚摸老父柩敛的装饰，料想司马懿在身前心如明镜，至于身后不闻不问。次子按下胞兄后脑与之交换口津。次子出生伊始，长子就抱着他的襁褓。经过分断绝情和相互折磨，也只有长子能抱着他走向死亡。

安东将军收起自己的力道，任胞兄施与。嘴上一边说着，待阿兄都督中外诸军事，且换小弟来伺候。舞阳侯乐意应下。他们谈论明天。谈论十年或者许多个十年。司马师将头枕在血肉至亲的胸口，往后的人生不论长短，凡是那些枯魂野鬼能给的，地位、权力、声望、欲念，他都要给他。

“弄疼你了？”

“早就忘了。”


End file.
